Delinquent Life
by Shalvation
Summary: Kagamine Len is a misunderstood delinquent. He never wanted to be one in the first place, but everyone would run away in fear before he could tell them otherwise. 'If everyone thinks I'm a delinquent, then I'll just act like one.' Ever since then he was by himself and was known as the Demon. No one would dare approach him... until a new transfer student appeared. RinxLen
1. How'd this happen?

**This is a story I'm working on the sideline of writing my other story. It was an interesting plot I thought of and decided to go with it.**

**Hope you guys enjoy the first chapter~**

**Disclaimer – The name 'Vocaloid' belongs to the creator of the program Yamaha.**

**Some of the characters used in this story either belong to either Crypton Future Media or any other respective owners of the fan-made Vocaloid characters.**

* * *

**Delinquent Life**

**Chapter One – How'd this happen?**

**Prologue**

My name is Kagamine Len. I'm basically your average misunderstood teenager, however with only one slight difference; I take joy in fighting. And before you go and assume that I'm some punk who enjoys picking fights with random people, then you're wrong. Boxing, Karate, Taekwondo, Muay thai, and many other sports are the things I'd usually get my thrill from. I've been taking classes starting at a young age and it seemed I was a sort of prodigy. When I'd learn a new martial art I'd have it mastered within half a year.

Near the end of middle school, simply sparring wasn't enough for me. I tried participating in tournaments but the restriction of only using one fighting style bound my ability to move freely. I'd usually end up getting disqualified for using illegal moves in my matches. After a while and I entered high school, I ended up giving up on finding means to brawl. I reluctantly decided to live a normal high school life, figuring I could try and make some friends. However, since I spent most of my childhood at a gym and barely ever socialized with others I didn't know how to approach my fellow classmates.

One time I thought I'd found a perfect opportunity to make a friend. On my way home from school I noticed a boy, who was wearing the same uniform as I was, being bullied by a group of delinquents. Finding the perfect opportunity to let out some pent up stress and make a friend at the same time, this was basically getting 2 birds with 1 stone. Heroically, I charged at the group of delinquents, who were at the time now grabbing onto the boy's collar, and beat them up almost instantly. They stumbled and staggered away shouting baseless curses at me as they did. I triumphantly made my way towards the boy with a grin on my face, trying to make him feel reassured. However, I didn't realize how awkward I still was at the time and didn't notice that my grin looked more like a menacing smirk. The boy shrunk back even further and had a look of dread. He pleaded for me to show him mercy and threw his wallet at me. He quickly ran away short after, not allowing me to react from the initial shock of a person throwing a wallet at me.

The following days were horrible. It seemed a rumor had started to spread throughout the school, saying that I was some crazy berserking delinquent, who pummeled everyone in his path. No matter how much I tried to convince people otherwise, they'd be too scared and run away before I could even explain. The fact that I was naturally blonde and had blue eyes didn't really help my case much. It probably wouldn't have mattered in any other non-asian country like America, but Japan doesn't have that much diversity in hair colors.

Eventually, I grew more frustrated by people avoiding me all the time and came to a decision; _if they think I'm a delinquent then I'll just act like one too. _Ever since then I become even more unsociable. I would occasionally glare at people and wouldn't even participate in any group activities. Despite my act as a delinquent, I would never get to the point where I'd harass students; I was only a delinquent by name.

I would never admit it myself, but being treated like an outcast could make people lonely. I guess I was already used to being alone since I'd always spend my time at a dojo or a gym instead of hanging out with friends. There was, however, one benefit from all this; life was peaceful. People wouldn't try to needlessly bother me or get on my nerves. This was my life; no matter how inconvenient it may have turned out I'll just have to bear with it till I graduate.

Little did I know, my daily peaceful delinquent life was going for a big change.

**Len POV**

"Hey, that's the delinquent boy." A girl whispered to her friend as they walked by.

"Really? I heard he beat up 5 kids at once." The other girl said in exaggeration.

"No way! He looks so scary!" she said, feigning fright.

_I can hear you _I sneered in annoyance.

"Kya~ He looked at us!" one of the girls shrieked and hurried off with the other girl at her side.

"Tch" I clicked my tongue in irritation and made my way to class.

"Did you guys hear?" a group of kids were chatting in the corner of the class. They were near my desk so I was able to overhear their conversation.

"What is it?" one of the girls asked curiously.

"I heard there's going to be a transfer student tomorrow." The boy said excitingly.

This caught my attention so I craned my neck slightly to be able to hear more.

"Oh, is it a girl or a boy?" a guy asked, emphasizing the 'girl'.

"No one knows yet! The teachers wouldn't tell us, so we'll have to wait till tomorrow!" the boy told them.

"I hope the transfer student is some cute boy!" a girl said dreamily.

The conversation went on about what gender everyone wanted the transfer student to be. Losing interest at this point, I went back to absent mindedly sitting at my desk.

"Heya Len." An obnoxious voice called out to me.

"Hm?" I turned to face the blunette. His name was Shion Kaito. I'm not sure if you can call him my friend, but he's the only person that can approach me without getting scared. The first time we met was out on the streets. It was during the summer and I was taking a walk through town and I had just gotten out of the dojo, so I bought myself a vanilla flavored ice cream, since it tastes similar to bananas. Suddenly, the blunette appeared out of nowhere and automatically started to talk to me as if we were on friendly terms. He claimed that anyone who likes ice cream can't be a bad person. It wasn't bad talking to someone the same age as me, since up till now I've probably only had conversations with the teachers at the dojos I've attended. They probably weren't my only conversations, but they were the only ones I could recall at the time. Since then Kaito would always approach me at school now as well. However, his addiction to ice cream caused most of our conversations to revolve around it. It was okay at first, but as time passed it got tedious and it started to annoy me.

"Did you have lunch yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, I got some bread at the school store." I answered curtly and showed him the bread in my hand.

"Oh, then do you mind if we eat together?" he lifted his bento to show me.

"Yes." I replied bluntly.

"Alright then!" Kaito grinned as he grabbed a chair and pulled it up to my desk.

"Wait, did you even hear what I said?!" I shouted, dumbfounded by his ignorance.

"Wow, Kaito is amazing." I heard someone comment at the other side of the class.

"I know right? He's always been eating lunch with Kagamine for a while now." The other boy said in astonishment.

"How could he eat with someone so intimidating? I probably wouldn't even be able to swallow my food." the boy shivered as he pictured it.

Infuriated, I glared at the two making them yelp in fear and run out of the class.

"Now now." Kaito laughed as he tried to calm me down. "They're just joking."

"'Joking' my ass." I sneered.

"It's because they don't understand you." Kaito reasoned.

"And you do?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Of course!" he instantly replied.

"Says the guy who said anyone who likes ice cream is good." I laughed.

"How could a person who understands the sweet and delicate joy of ice cream be bad?" Kaito asked sternly.

"Uhm… I don't know? How about a thief who only steals ice cream?" I asked him.

"Then that thief mustn't be a bad person! He's just misunderstood!" Kaito stated.

I sweat dropped at his logic.

"Right…" I decided to drop the topic.

"Anyways." Kaito quickly brought up another topic. "What are your thoughts on the new transfer student?" he asked and looked at me as if he really wanted to know my opinion.

"I don't care." I replied indifferently.

"Oh c'mon. You aren't curious?" he persisted.

"Not a single bit." I answered candidly.

"What if the transfer student was a girl?" he asked me.

"Why would that matter?" I questioned.

"You might have a chance." Kaito nudged me with a sly smile.

W-what?! The hell are you talking about?!" I shouted and stood abruptly from my seat. I felt like my face was brightly lit up.

The class became quiet by my sudden outburst. They were looking at me nervously as if I was going to start something. Gritting my teeth, I snorted as I took my bread and stomped out of the class. Once I had left the room the usual chatter returned and I swear I could hear Kaito chuckling.

I thought of someplace quiet to spend the rest of my lunch, so I went to the rooftop, even though it was restricted to students, I went there anyways and spent the entirety of my break there.

…

The final bell rang and homeroom ended. The class quickly dispersed. Some students leaving for their club activities, while the others left school with their friends. I, however, didn't have the choice of doing either. When I attempted to join a club the people there were always nervous around me and would try to get away from me if they had the chance, so I didn't want to be a hindrance and didn't join. The latter option wasn't possible since I didn't have any friends in the first place. Kaito was out of the question since he was in a club already. In the end, I left school by myself with my bag over my shoulder.

As I made my way home, I figured I'd look for a new dojo to sign up for, so I headed towards town. Before I was able to leave the residential district something out of the corner of my eye attracted my attention. In one of the alleyways, that could easily be missed when passing by, there was a group of 3 boys. They looked like the classic delinquents; blonde highlights, lots of gel, and piercings on their ears and lip. They appeared to be surrounding somebody. Curiosity getting the best of me, I sneaked around to listen into what they were saying.

"So why not hang out with me and my buds?" the boy with blonde highlights inched closer to who I presume was a girl.

"Ha… I'm sorry but I'm busy." The girl sighed in annoyance.

"Don't be like that." The boy with piercings grabbed the girl by her wrist.

"Let go!" the girl shouted in an irritated tone.

"Stop struggling!" the boy with piercings barked.

"Oi, the girl said no." I stood out from the corner with a smirk.

"Who the hell are you?" the boy with spiked hair turned to glare at me.

"If you don't have any business here then leave." the boy with blonde highlights sneered at me.

"I don't think that girl has any business with you guys either." I replied.

"Do you know who you're messing with?" the boy with piercings asked menacingly.

"Don't think I care." I snickered.

"Then we'll force you to remember us as the people who beat you to a pulp!" the boy with spiked hair threatened and charged at me first.

"I'd gladly see you try." I grinned at the boy, who was rushing towards me with his fist raised.

"You little punk!" the boy sneered as he swung his fist at my face. Right before his fist could make contact with me I ducked to the right and quickly did a right jab at his neck.

"Guh!" the boy grunted as he collapsed onto the ground.

The guy with piercings rushed straight after and tried to get a punch on my chest. His movement was sloppy, so I was able to easily side step his arm and pull off a solid jab on his gut. He groaned in pain as he bent down to grip his stomach. I didn't have time to rest since the remaining boy with highlights was coming towards me as well now. I kicked the guy who was still groaning in pain and sent him barreling backwards, making him collide against the boy with highlights.

"The hell…" the boy groaned as he threw the boy with piercings off of him. However, before he was able to push himself up, I put my foot on his chest and held him down. "Who are you?" the boy grunted under my foot.

"Just your average delinquent." I replied with a shrug.

He struggled under my foot for a moment and later looked up to glare up at me. However, once he had a clear look at my face his eyes popped open.

"Y-you're that Kagamine guy." the boy's voice suddenly shook with fear.

"Hm? So?" I looked down at him with an eyebrow raised. He was wearing a different school uniform so I didn't expect him to know me.

"T-the demon who took on 10 guys at once and slaughtered them all…" the guy mumbled under his breath.

"Say what now?" I was taken aback by his comment. _Just how far has the rumor spread… and it changed so drastically at that._

"I sincerely apologize!" the boy burst out into an apology.

"Eh?" I was dumbfounded.

"I won't cause any trouble for you again!" the boy was able to get out from underneath my foot, while I was startled, and quickly stumbled too his feet. "Please forgive us!" he shouted for mercy as he grabbed onto his two companions and ran off dragging them behind him.

"… What?" I stood there absolutely stunned. It took a moment to comprehend what had just happened. "Okay then…" _It's going to be hard to go around in public if more people find out about me._ I grumbled inaudibly.

"Uhm…" a sudden voice behind me made me realize I wasn't alone.

I began to panic. Past experience made me realize that I shouldn't stick around after trying to save someone. The last thing I'd want is more rumors about me spreading.

"I don't need any money, so uhm… Bye!" my words stumbled on each other so it probably sounded like gibberish, but I didn't have the time to correct myself because I had already hastily ran off.

"Ah-!" the girl was about to say something but I was already out of earshot.

…

I groaned as I fell onto my bed. Instead of going to town and looking for a new dojo, my legs instinctively carried me home. I only hope that I don't end up meeting that girl again. I do not want any more misunderstandings than I have now.

It's been over a year now since I've been labeled as a delinquent. I would try to do good deeds around the school and clear the false impression of myself. However, I found out the hard way that I was terrible at doing manual chores. The teachers would give me handouts to pass out to the students, but my hands would often fumble on the stack of papers and send them flying everywhere. At first the teachers brushed it off as a mishaps, but as time passed the teachers got angry and thought I was trying to rebel against them. Word spread quickly and added onto my rumors, practically making it known to everyone that I was a delinquent. I denied it at first, but no one would take a 'dangerous hooligan's' words seriously. In the end, I gave up. I didn't care about what people thought of me anymore as long as my reputation didn't get any worse; I'll be fine with being called a delinquent.

If given the chance I'd be glad to live a normal life… but that's just a false hope for me now. The best I can do is hope for a better tomorrow.

**CHAPTER END**

**A/N – Well, there you go. The first chapter of my new story I'm writing. I know it may be a bit serious this chapter, but that was because of character development. Trying to think of a perfect background for Len was tough ; In the end, I think I did a decent job though and I feel pretty proud of this new story 8D**

**I'm trying to go back to writing more fluff in my stories so I started writing this. There may not be that much earlier on, but later in the story I promise you there will be a lot. Oh and the action thing is something fun for me to write so I made it a main thing in the story… Hope you don't mind~**

**Also, there is one thing I'll need if you guys want faster updates. Proofreaders!~ Since people have the tendency of thinking whatever they write to make sense… so I need other people to make sure.**

**So that's all I have to say for now. Feel free to leave me a review, so I know if you guys want me to continue writing more of thi****s~**

Credits for cover image to Cloud55strife


	2. Declaration!

**This is sort of a short chapter, but I'm focusing on character development right now. It might seem a little rushed while you read it, but it's because I was trying to make the finishing touches at 2AM… I'm tired ;o;**

**Disclaimer – The name 'Vocaloid' belongs to the creator of the program Yamaha.**

**Some of the characters used in this story either belong to either Crypton Future Media or any other respective owners of the fan-made Vocaloid characters.**

* * *

**Delinquent Life**

**Chapter Two – Declaration?!**

**Len POV**

When I reached school and got to my class, it was much louder than usual. Normally, whenever I entered the class everyone would go quiet for a moment before resuming their conversation. However, this time only a small handful of people would go silent by my presence, while the rest kept on talking to each other loudly. Mentally shrugging, I went towards my desk in the back corner of the room. It wasn't a bad change of pace.

"Good morning!" Kaito, who sat directly in front of me, turned to greet me.

"What's up with everyone this morning?" I ignored his greeting and asked.

"Oh, they're talking about the new transfer student. It seems some kids were able to find out that the transfer student was a girl." He explained.

"I see…" my interest plummeted once I knew the reason.

"So you still have a chance!" Kaito said with the same sly grin from yesterday.

"That again? What makes you think I'm looking for a girl?" I asked, not reacting as seriously as yesterday.

"You just seem like the type." He shrugged.

"Even if I was; What if the girl was completely ugly?" I said hypothetically.

"Beats me." He shrugged again. "I don't know your preferences so I wouldn't know. You could have a thing for bridge trolls for all I care, but I still wouldn't judge you any differently for it." he patted my shoulder reassuringly.

A vein popped on my forehead.

"Why y-" I was about to yell at him, but was interrupted by the front door of the classroom being swung open.

"Settle down." Our homeroom teacher ordered the class as she came in.

"Tch" I clicked my tongue and leaned back on my chair.

Megpoid Gumi-sensei was our homeroom teacher. People who meet her for the first time would most likely mistake her for a middle school student. She is about 10cm shorter than myself and has a childlike face. The only difference between her and a middle school student was probably the fact that she'd wear a white lab coat at all times, and always had a pair of orange goggles on her short green hair.

The subject she taught was chemistry, so there was a rumor going around the school claiming that Megpoid-sensei was able to conjure a youth potion, thus the reason why she appears so young. However, ever since my own rumor incident, I never believed in any other baseless claims

"Alright, quiet down." Megpoid-sensei calmed the class. "As you all may now by now we have a new transfer student with us today. She moved here from a couple towns over with her family, so she's new to the area. So be considerate and show her around if you can." She informed us.

"Sensei!" What kind of boy does she like?" a boy abruptly stood up and asked, earning a laugh from the class.

"You can ask her directly. But please refrain from asking her right now because class is going to start soon." With that said the teacher gestured towards the door and the transfer student walked in.

Curiosity got the best of me, making me take a glimpse at the girl. The moment I saw her face I felt something tighten in my chest. She had light blonde hair, which would barely reach her shoulders, and had crystal like azure eyes. The contrast between her fair skin and blue eyes made me look at her in awe. Shortly after, I realized that I have been staring at her the entire time and hurriedly snapped my head away from her.

"My name is Kagami Rin. I may be new here, but I hope we can all get along." Rin did a short bow and smiled.

My chest ached again.

"Do you have a hobby?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"What kind of music do you listen to?"

Questions began to pour out as soon as Rin finished her introduction.

"Quiet down. You can ask her your questions during the break." The teacher instructed the class. "Understood?"

"Yes." The class answered in unison.

"Alright then. Kagami you can have a seat at the desk beside Len." Megpoid-sensei pointed at the empty desk next to me.

The moment the teacher mentioned my name, a gasp arose from someone in the class. Some of the students started whispering to each other in concern. They were worried about the wellbeing of the transfer student.

_Just my luck_ I gritted my teeth in irritation. The rumors about me were lessening around school nowadays, but the transfer student is going to bring more attention to me again. The strange feeling I had when I saw the girl earlier was now replaced by annoyance.

Kagami made her way down the aisle and set her bag on top of her newly assigned desk.

"Hi." She turned to greet me with a smile.

I didn't respond and turned the opposite direction. She must have understood my unwillingness to talk, since she didn't persist any further.

After every period, I would leave the classroom as soon as the bell rang. My classmates would want to talk to the new girl, but if an intimidating delinquent was right beside her they'd be too scared to approach. It'd be too much trouble if everyone was gazing at me uneasily, so I left.

During one of the breaks I found myself in a situation I was already used to.

"So this is the punk acting all tough amongst the 2nd year?" a 3rd year upperclassman was looking down at me in disdain.

Two senpais had dragged me out and took me to a secluded location behind the school.

"Looks like it." the other senpai confirmed with a snicker. "He's the only kid with blonde hair like this." As if he was making sure, he pulled my hair to get a closer look.

"He looks so small and pathetic." The taller senpai with long messy hair sneered in disappointment.

"Do you think the rumors are true?" the shorter one with a shaved head asked.

"Probably just a bunch of bullshit." He snorted.

"If you guys don't need anything from me, then I'll be on my way." I said candidly and smacked the guys hand off of my hair.

"Oi, where do you think you're going?" the senpai with messy hair grabbed me by the collar and roughly pushed me against the backside of the school.

"I'm really not in the mood." I said in an annoyed tone.

"Don't you know how to treat your senpais with respect?" the shorter upperclassman asked in scorn.

"I sincerely apologize, but I'm busy right now so can you let me go?" I said half in sarcasm and the other half in indifference.

"You little punk!" the guy with a shaved head, gritted his teeth in irritation. "I'll discipline you for mocking your upperclassmen!" he declared and swung his fist at my stomach.

"Hah…" I sighed. This was a constant problem for me. If I just let these guys beat me up then my image as a 'demon' delinquent would probably disappear. I had so many opportunities to get rid of this façade. I've been approached by many other delinquents up till now, who didn't believe in the rumors and wanted to make a name for themselves. Nevertheless, my pride as a fighter wouldn't allow me to get beaten up without a fight.

Before the upperclassman's fist could even get near my abdomen, I brought my knee up and made it smash against his fist.

"Gaaaah!" the senpai hollered in pain as he drew his hand back. When he tried to punch me he was focusing more strength in his arm than his fist, so he wasn't prepared for the sudden solid collision.

"Y-." the messy haired senpai was about to punch me as well, but I quickly pressed down onto my heels and sprung up, head-butting him square on the chin.

"I did say I wasn't in the mood." I brushed the dust off my shirt and walked off; leaving behind a passed out senpai and a senpai kneeling on the floor gripping his fist..

I came to class late after that incident, but the teacher didn't mind since it was a frequent thing that would happen. I could care less about my clothes, so they were still dirty and torn on the back. I took my seat and class resumed like normal. However, during the entirety of that period, I thought I felt Rin gazing at me with a worried expression.

During lunch I immediately bought some bread and headed for the roof. I told Kaito earlier that he shouldn't wait for me since I wasn't going to be eating lunch in class. Once on the roof, I went over to one of the benches and laid back on it. There were tall iron fences around the edge of the rooftop and many benches constructed onto the roof. The teachers stated that the rooftop was restricted, but it must have been open at one point, since there wouldn't be a reason to make these safety fences and benches. Regardless, I never thought too deep into it since I only came up here to relax. It was the only location where people wouldn't send me nervous glances all the time. If the restriction was lifted then my final location for peace would be gone. The roof was my safe haven.

I let myself bask in the delightfully warm sun and drifted off to sleep, with my bread still clenched in my hand. This was the best place to take a nap, since it was the only area where I could relax and not be annoyed all the time. Unfortunately though, my little nap didn't last for long.

"Found you!" a girl's voice shouted from the entrance of the roof.

I squinted my eyes towards the location of the voice. _Why would someone be here… and be looking for me at that?_

"I was trying to find you all day, but you kept disappearing during the break!" the girl continued on.

"What?" I grumbled as I pulled myself up from the bench to look at the person clearly.

Now standing in front of me was Kagami Rin, her blonde hair flowing slightly by the wind, the mere sight of her instantaneously brought back the strange feeling I had in class. The uncomfortable but yet warm feeling in my chest.

"H-how'd you know I was here?" something caught on my throat as I asked.

"Shion told me I could find you here." She answered.

"Kaito…" I grumbled under my breath.

"Hmm… So you're a delinquent, huh?" she wasn't asking me for confirmation, but rather she was talking to herself.

"So, why were you looking for me?" I inquired, since she was just standing there for a moment deep in thought.

"Oh, right. I wanted to properly thank you for yesterday." Rin replied.

"Yesterday?" I tilted my head in confusion. _Did I meet her yesterday?_

"Thank you for helping me out." She gave me a curt bow.

"I helped you out?..." I was busily trying to recall what I did the previous day. _I helped someone?… wait… it can't be… THAT GIRL?! _I suddenly recalled the girl I helped from the punks yesterday. The one girl I was hoping to never see again, because I didn't want any more rumors to spread about me. She even heard one of the kids call me a 'demon' and watched a pretty good example of me 'slaughtering' more kids.

"How could you forget something that happened yesterday?" she looked at me sort of amazed.

"Well, I didn't really see you clearly…" I muttered.

"Right, you did shout that you didn't want my money and ran off before I could say anything." Rin said with a cheeky smile.

"P-Please forget that." I requested with a crooked grin on my face. I was embarrassed as I was reminded of what I did yesterday. My lack of social skills added onto my inability to smile normally, so my grin must have looked terrifying.

"Alright." She giggled at my reaction.

"Thanks…" I mumbled, and took a bite out of my melon bread.

"Oh right, before I came up here, I asked around class about you and it seems they're all afraid of you." She made a sudden transition in the conversation.

"Let them do what they want." I snorted. "Be scared or mad at me, I don't care." I always grew irritated when I thought about it.

"Hm… does that mean you don't have any friends?" Rin asked.

"…" I turned my gaze away, not wanting to answer.

She giggled again at how I reacted to her question. "Okay then! I'll be your first friend!" she declared with a grin.

"Huh?" I was startled by her declaration.

"Class is starting soon, so I'm going to go first. See you in class!" she waved at me and hastily left, without clarifying what she meant.

"What just happened?" I was left there dumbfounded.

During class I was thinking about what Rin had said throughout the period. I couldn't tell if she was being serious or simply kidding around. I couldn't ask her directly, since during the breaks she would be busy talking to someone in our class. In the end, I was never able to ask her and school had already ended. I was going to approach her before she left the classroom, but she was already gone by the time I got up from my seat.

This transfer student was just causing me a whole bunch of trouble. She'd talk to me on friendly terms, like Kaito did, but something was different about her. She seemed vaguely familiar, but I couldn't recall her from any past memories. She had a strange personality and would make me wonder if what she said was serious or not. The good thing about her was the fact that she didn't tell anyone about the incident yesterday. I'm sure of this because people would usually talk behind my back more. There was also that feeling I kept getting when I see her. It wasn't a necessarily a bad feeling, but my body would tense up merely by her presence. Maybe this was what other people feel when I enter a room. Is this anxiety? I'm not sure, but whatever it may be, I wouldn't mind feeling it again.

**CHAPTER END**

**A/N – Sorry guys but this is a short chapter because I wanted to upload it before I went to sleep. It's 2AM now… Yay~ I think I rushed the story near the end there, so I'm sorry if it seems strange. The next chapter update won't come out immediately tomorrow, since I want more time to write it this time. I want to write a long and decent chapter before uploading it. Right now I'm just getting down some character development, so the actual story will start a couple chapters in. Not sure when. I got so bad at trying to write romance… I want to cry ;-;**

**I'm trying my best to add as much detail as possible for each chapter, but it might come out weird. If you notice anything out of place, feel free to leave a review telling me where so I can fix it for future readers.**

**Maybe instead of proof readers I can just have everyone fix my errors for me in the reviews… Meh, nevermind. That'll be too much work. If you want to be a proof reader drop me a PM~**

**So I hope you enjoyed the 2****nd**** chapter and feel free to leave a review about your opinion!**

**Review the review**

**Guest** – I still haven't thought that deep into the plot yet, but I will try to carry this story on as best as I can :D

**miranlin** – Hope it suits your interest c:

**44Anifreak44** – The idea for this story was just a spur of thought and randomly came out :P I tend to spend most my time either writing or gaming… so I guess I'm okay at it? (I mean writing… and gaming 8D) Character development for Len was tough. It was hard trying to give him a good background to match his personality.

**Adorable Reader** – Not sure if it's that awesome, but I'm thankful for your enthusiasm C:


	3. Why me!

**An update 2 days after the previous one. Hm… not bad in my opinion. I'm writing these at school as well as home, so I'm probably spending all of my free time working on this story. YOU BETTER ENJOY IT!... please. And this is a decently long chapter, so you better thank me!**

* * *

**Disclaimer – The name 'Vocaloid' belongs to the creator of the program Yamaha.**

**Some of the characters used in this story either belong to either Crypton Future Media or any other respective owners of the fan-made Vocaloid characters.**

**Delinquent Life**

**Chapter Three – Why me?**

**Len POV**

I was in a dire situation. I was currently concealed in a dark room enjoying the warmth of a comfy fabric. My body was at peace and it did not want to move from its current position, but I knew the owner of the distant footsteps outside my room wouldn't allow me to. As the footsteps drew closer my mind began to go on edge. Every step would make me flinch as if the footsteps were deafeningly loud to me. The door opened and the steps approached my bed. It felt like every single nerve in my body was tensing up. _Just leave please… 5 more minutes!_ I begged desperately in my head but to no avail.

"Get up!" a voice ordered as my covers were pulled off of me.

"I'm up already." I groaned into my pillow.

"Breafasu is reafi" the words were muffled as if the person was talking with their mouth full.

"What?" I turned to look at my assailant.

A girl stood at my bedside. She had long blonde hair, which reached down to her hip. It was a similar color to my own, except hers was a darker shade. She wore a white t-shirt and yellow training shorts. This was my older sister, Kagamine Lily. She's 2 years older than I was and was in college. We rarely ever bonded since I was always at a gym or a dojo, but she'd always make the time to get on my nerves somehow. For example, right now.

"Breakfast is ready." She repositioned the toothbrush in her mouth, which explains why she was talking so strangely.

"Okay… I'll be down in a bit." I muttered and pulled my sheets over myself again.

"You're going to be late for school if you don't get ready now." Lily said, brushing her teeth as she did.

"Kay." I replied, not paying any attention now.

I thought she had given up since I could hear her heading towards the door.

"Mom! Your so called 'kind son' grew up to be a deli-"

"Wah! I'm up I'm up!" I sprang out of my bed in panic.

"Good boy." She smirked and turned to leave. "Oh, I almost forgot." She paused and turned back towards me. "Mom left a note on the fridge, saying she and dad got invited by one of dad's acquaintances to France. She said they'll be back by the end of the month." She informed me and left.

"Wait… what?" I took a moment to process what she said. _That means mom isn't here, but Lily called out to her earlier… I just played into her hands, didn't I?_ I came to the realization and rubbed the bridge of my nose.

Afterwards, I washed up, changed into my uniform, and tied my hair back into a small ponytail. Once I came downstairs, I immediately made my way towards the kitchen for breakfast.

"This is what you meant by 'Breakfast is ready'?!" I felt my eye twitch as I looked at the content on the kitchen counter.

Laid out on the counter was a box of cereal, a carton of milk, a glass bowl, and a spoon. I mentally scolded myself for actually expecting something better from my sister.

I got to school rather early today, because of the whole morning incident, so I was one of the few people already in class. Surprisingly, Rin was already at her desk by the time I got to the classroom. Since there were only a few people in the class, the already quiet atmosphere became one with a lot of anxiety once I entered the room. People would send me nervous glances, as if they were worried that I was looking at them. This was the situation that I hated the most; total silence with people glancing at me constantly. Not being able to withstand it any longer, I decided to just ignore everything and rest my head on my desk.

"Len!" my rest was short lived.

"Huh?" I turned to face Rin, who was standing next to my desk.

"Help me with my homework!" she requested and placed her printout on my desk.

"What?" I looked at her confused. "Why would I do that?"

"You must have finished it already, right? I mean, you're trying to sleep, so you must have already done it." Rin guessed.

"Do I look like someone who cares about homework?" I asked rhetorically.

"You should!" Rin shouted persistently.

While our conversation was going on, our classmates were starting to arrive. I noticed them giving us odd looks, wondering what the transfer student could want from the delinquent.

"Since when did you two get so close?" Kaito asked as set his bag down on his desk and turned to face us.

"W-what? No we're not!" his comment caught me off guard and made me stammer.

"Shion, did you do your math homework?" Rin asked him.

"Hmhm." He laughed through his nose and showed us his paper.

"It's blank." I stated, after giving it a quick scan.

"Exactly!" he said proudly. "Help me with mine too." He turned his chair around and sat down, so he was facing me. Rin followed his example and brought her chair as well.

"Wha-… why?!" I looked at them bewildered. "I probably don't even have my printout anyways." I told them, hoping I'd be able to get out of this. I wasn't lying about me not having my printout, since I most likely threw it away once I received it.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I have a spare." Rin placed another printout on my desk.

"I-… w-... th…" I was trying to say something, but nothing I could say right now could get me out of this situation. I sighed in defeat and leaned back on my chair. "Do what you want."

"Alright! With the 3 of us working together we're going to breeze through this assignment!" Rin said enthusiastically.

…

Class ended and the teacher gave us back our homework with our scores on them. _4/10_ _eh, it's good enough._ I shrugged and shoved the paper in my desk. I couldn't tell what grade Kaito got since his back was blocking my view, so I glanced over at Rin. She was gazing down at her paper with a sullen expression and her mouth slightly agape. I leaned over to see her score. _2.5/10_

"Pfft!" I tried to stifle a laugh. It was funny because she was the one who was pestering me to study with them, but she ended up with the lower score. I thought she'd be good at studying. I became curious about how Kaito did now, so I peeked over his shoulder. _10/10 …_ I think I hurt something inside of myself when I saw that. It was something between irritation and disbelief.

"I'll ace the next text!" Rin stood up and declared.

"You know that wasn't a test. It was just homework." I pointed out.

"I don't care… I'll just ace everything." She mumbled, while pouting.

When I saw her pout, I felt the throbbing in my chest again. It came at me stronger than before. _What's going on with me?_ I put my hand on my chest to feel my heart beating at an irregularly high pace. This started happening ever since I met Rin. I'm not sure what it means, but I know the main reason for it must be her.

The break ended and the next class had begun, but the thought didn't leave me until later into the day.

"…" I was eating yakisoba bread on the roof with my eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

"Mmm…" Rin was sitting on the bench in front of me, eating from her bento box.

"So why are you here again?" I ran out of patience and asked her.

"Mmg." she took a moment to swallow down her food. "What's so wrong about eating with your friend?" she asked once her mouth was empty.

"I don't recall ever agreeing to be your friend." I said.

"Then you don't want to be friends?" she asked, looking me straight in the eye.

Her deep blue eyes were staring directly at me. I felt like I was melting under her gaze, and my heart was racing faster than before.

"I-I… don't mind." I mumbled, barely audibly. I was somehow able to turn my gaze away from her; my heart still beating like mad.

"I'm glad then." She smiled and resumed eating.

We ate our lunch in peace, not really having anything to say to each other at this point. It took a while for my heart to stop racing, but after it did, I was able to think more clearly.

Today was a half day because the teachers had a meeting in the afternoon. So, all the students were allowed to leave after lunch. I was already done eating, but Rin was taking her time with her bento. I didn't want to seem rude and just leave her, so I waited patiently. My eyes wandered around for a moment before I noticed something underneath Rin's bento box.

"What's that stack of paper?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Hm?" she peered down at what I was pointing at. "Ah!" she sprung up from her seat when she noticed it as well. She had placed her bento down on the bench, and was now holding the stack of paper towards me. "I remembered now! You were the only one in class that didn't hand in your future plan survey sheet, so the teacher told me to get it from you!"

"What? No way. I'm not going to write something like that." I declined.

"But you have to! Everyone else already turned theirs in!" she insisted.

"I don't want to. Even if I did, I don't have something like a 'future plan', right now." I told her.

Not wanting to be pestered by this any longer, I grabbed my bag, which I brought with me from class, and put it over my shoulder. I walked towards the door, but something in the corner of my eye caught my attention.

"Huh?" I got closer to the fence to see what it was.

Down by the front entrance of the school, there was a group of 10 rough looking upperclassmen gathered by the gate. I recognized one person in the group, and it was the messy haired senpai from yesterday.

"That's just great." I groaned. It's pretty obvious they were looking for me, because of what I did yesterday.

Rin walked over and looked at what I was glaring at. She gasped once she saw the upperclassmen.

"W-what? Do you know them?" I asked.

"No… it just surprised me that you had friends other than me." She said, getting over her initial shock.

"Please don't look down on me." I felt my eyebrow twitch.

"Oh! If I get them to leave, then will you fill out the survey sheet?!" she perked up and asked.

"What? That's impossible!" I told her.

"You won't know until you try." She replied and hastily rushed down the stairs.

"Wait!" I tried to stop her, but she was already too far to hear me.

I was conflicted on whether I should go after her or not, but better judgment told me to put some trust in her and wait patiently. They wouldn't do anything to a girl out in the open like that.

…

"I'm back!" Rin announced as she came through the door. I sighed in relief now that I knew she was okay.

"Did you get rid of them?" I asked as I got up from the bench and went over to the fence; surprised that she could pull off such a feat.

The area by the front gate had way more thug like students near it than before. Some even had baseball bats and iron pipes in their hands now.

"Oh, I'd say there are about 40 of them now." Rin said, peering out the fence beside me.

"Ho…How'd you increase their number?!" I shouted in disbelief. "I'm pretty sure there is four times the amount of people that SHOULDN'T be there!"

"I only had a word with them." She shrugged.

**FLASHBACK**

Rin approached the group of boys in front of the gate in a calm posture.

"Excuse me, I have a message from Kagamine Len." She got their attention.

"Who the hell are you?" one of the senpais looked at her suspiciously.

"I'm just a friend." She answered.

"Alright then, what's the message?" the upperclassman with messy hair asked.

Rin then took in a deep breath before answering.

"Fuck." **(note: everyone is talking in Japanese, but Rin said that in English)**

**FLASHBACK END**

"WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?!" I yelled at her furiously.

"I don't know what it means, but I heard someone say it in a movie I watched yesterday. After the person said it everyone started running away, so I thought it was appropriate thing to say." She shrugged again.

"That's a movie!" I facepalmed. "Now how am I supposed to get home…" I grumbled as I looked around school for any other way out. "I guess I'll have to sneak my way out." I muttered under my breath.

"I'll help you!" Rin spoke up as she grabbed my hand and started dragging me along.

"Eh?" my face felt warm. The only thing my brain was processing was the warmth of Rin's hand pulling mine.

...

"How'd we end up like this?" I asked the girl who was in the same position as me.

Rin's idea of 'sneaking' was getting down on all fours and crawling through the school.

"Shh… we don't want to get spotted." She said in a hushed tone.

"By who?! We're in the corridors so they can't even see us from outside. And if they were inside, then we'd have been spotted by now!" I was complaining, but I wasn't really mad at her; I was more upset that I willingly let myself get dragged into Rin's pace all the time.

I was thankful that most of the student had already gone home by now, but I could still feel eyes staring at the backs of the two kids, who looked like complete idiots crawling on the floor. I'd rather have people terrified of me than have them laugh behind my back. Anxious glances were much better than the ones drilling into my back right now.

"What are those two doing?" a boy whispered to his friend.

"Are they okay?" a girl asked in a somewhat worried tone.

_Oh god kill me now._

We went like this the entirety of the way to the first floor, other than the stairs, because that would have been awkward. We reached a corner, which if we rounded we'd be able to see the exit, but I stopped Rin from doing so.

"Stop." I grabbed her by the shoulder and took a step ahead of her, poking my head around the corner. At the end of the hallway were two upperclassmen standing by the exit. They appeared to be on guard, since they were not talking to each other, but rather eyeing the corridor.

"They must have all the ways blocked." Rin said. She was crouching below me and peaking around the corner.

"Damn it." I clenched my teeth, getting more irritated by the situation.

"Let's go out the window!" Rin proposed and started unlatching the windows.

"We're going to have to make a run for the fence. Make sure they don't notice us." I told her and stepped onto the window sill.

"Alright!" she nodded in affirmation.

"Okay then, on 3. 1… 2… 3!"

…

We had jumped the fence and ran for a good 3 minutes, before we felt like we were at a safe distance.

"That was exciting!" Rin exclaimed with a wide grin.

"Ha… I don't want to go through this again." I groaned.

"Let's celebrate this at a café!" Rin suddenly suggested. "It'll be my treat!"

The next thing I knew, we were in some nearby café and had ordered 2 smoothies. We didn't have the appetite to eat something, so the beverage was enough for us.

"This smoothie has such a pretty color." Rin was leaning down and marveling her orange smoothie.

"Kuh… my money." I was sullen because I had paid for our smoothies.

"Ahaha." Rin laughed, embarrassed. "Sorry, I forgot my purse." We found out about her purse after the smoothies were done.

"It's too late now." I sighed and drank some of my smoothie.

"This tastes amazing!" Rin exclaimed the moment she took her first sip.

"You know if one of them noticed us when we were jumping the fence back there, we probably wouldn't be here getting smoothie." I started saying.

"Aaah~…" Rin was happily sipping her drink; mesmerized by the taste.

"I don't want to admit it… but it was pretty fun…" I openly admitted.

"Mm…" Rin had a look of pure bliss.

"You weren't listening to a single word I said, were you?" I hunched my shoulders as I asked.

"Hm?... did you say something?" Rin finally looked up from her smoothie.

"No… nothing. I didn't say anything." I brushed it off and sighed.

"Sorry, it's just that it's my first time in a café, so I'm nervous." Rin admitted. "Cafés always have those atmospheres to them, so I could never go in one."

"What about with your friends?" I inquired.

"Er… they weren't the type to go to cafés." Rin told me. "That's why I'm glad I came here with you, Len." She smiled at me full heartedly.

My body froze. I felt a blush crawling up my face and tightness in my chest again. My heart was beating so rapidly, that it felt like my heart was pumping right next to my ear. I was in complete daze. Rin, on the other hand, was calmly finishing her beverage. Once she finished, she stood up from her seat.

"Thanks for the meal!" (note: she's saying the phrase Japanese people would usually say after eating a meal)

"Uh… I mumbled. My mind was still blank, only full of a strange soothing feeling.

"Well then, I'll be going first! See you tomorrow Len!" Rin left the café, leaving me here by myself.

"Hm…" I sat there sipping my banana smoothie absentmindedly.

_Wait…_ I snapped out of my trance and shot up. I hurriedly ran after Rin and burst out of the café.

"What about the survey?!" I shouted at Rin, who was only a few meters away.

"Ah!" her eyes opened wide in realization. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?! The deadline is due today!" she ran back to me. "This isn't the time to be just standing around! Get a pen or a pencil! Something!" she started to panic.

"Am I interrupting something?" someone asked.

"Huh?" we turned to glance at who it was.

Standing in the middle of the road was the senpai with messy hair. He had 4 people behind him, looking equally as vandal-like as the senpai.

"You're still looking for me?" I took a step back in disbelief.

"Was a real pain in the ass finding you." He sneered in annoyance.

"Well, I was trying to avoid you for a reason." I retorted.

"You little prick." He clenched his teeth.

"Rin, get out of here. I'll meet you back at school." I urged her to leave.

"No, I can't leave my friend behind!" she didn't budge.

"I'll beat you right here, and tell everyone how weak you actually are!" the senpai declared.

"Just go! NOW!" I shouted at her.

The group behind the senpai rushed at me. _Tch… sending his minions after me first_ I didn't want them to have the upper hand and charged at them as well. I ducked under the punch from the first guy and clocked him on the chin.

"Hurry up and go to school!" I yelled at Rin, who still didn't leave. "This is my problem to begin with!" because I was trying to shout and fight at the same time, one of them was able to land a solid kick on my back.

"Len!" Rin called out my name.

"I'm fine so just leave!" I shouted between my teeth, bracing my leg for support. I took a punch to the gut this time, but I didn't back down. Another kick came towards me, so I stepped towards him and grabbed his leg, making him only stand by his other and I quickly swung my right foot against his remaining leg, forcing him to lose balance and topple over.

"What do we have here?" the messy haired senpai grabbed onto Rin's arm.

_Damn it! I told her to run! _I cursed.

"Why is a cute girl like you hanging around such a dull punk like him?" he asked with a smirk.

"Let go!" Rin started to flail her arms; the stack of printouts flaying around in her hand.

"What's this?" the senpai snatched the papers from her.

"Ah! That belongs to our class!" Rin reached up for the papers in vain.

"Future plans survey?..." he started skimming the paper.

"That one's mine!" Rin exclaimed, trying desperately to get it back.

"Wait… Kagami Rin?" the senpai's voice started to shake as he read her name. "THE Kagami Rin?!"

"I said, GIVE IT BACK!" Rin suddenly did a high kick, making her foot powerfully uppercut the senpai's head.

"Wah?" I watched the senpai fall back onto his back. I had already taken care of the other 4 and was about to go and help Rin.

"S-since when was the Demon friends with the White Fang?!" the senpai tried to crawl away from us.

"There's no way we can take them both on!" his companions scurried away.

"W-wait! Don't leave me by myself!" the senpai scrambled onto his feet and ran after them.

.

.

.

"… What?" I didn't understand what had just happened. I feel like I've been getting into situations similar to this one frequently now. "What was that all about?" I turned to ask Rin, who was fixing her clothes.

"Well… I guess I can't keep it a secret anymore." She decided to come clean. "I used to be a delinquent in my previous town. I'd always get into fights and wouldn't care about my grades. But after a while, I grew tired of constantly fighting and wanted to live a normal life. It wasn't possible in my previous town since everyone already knew about me. So… that's why I came here." She summarized her story.

"You were a delinquent?" I asked in surprise. I wouldn't have been able to tell she was one if she never told me, but this does explain a lot of things. I guess her desire to be 'normal' actually paid off.

"Mhm" she nodded.

"That explains the kick." I said.

"Yeah…" she heaved a sigh. "Even though I promised not to be violent anymore… I ended up flying into rage again."

"You couldn't help it." I shrugged, trying to comfort her.

I noticed the future plans forms next to my feet and picked them up.

"Anyways, shouldn't you be taking these to the teacher now?" I asked, as I handed them to her.

"Oh! Did you fill out your paper?" she questioned and took the sheets.

"Yeah, I did it earlier on the roof." I fished out the piece of paper from my pocket, and handed it to her.

"Alright then! I'm going to go submit these to the teacher straight away." She grinned ear to ear, feeling proud of herself. "See you tomorrow, Len!" she gave me a farewell before making her way back to school.

"Heh. An ex-delinquent who's eager to do errands for teachers." I chuckled at the thought.

Now that I think about it, Rin was similar to me. Except the fact that she didn't unintentionally become a delinquent like I did. She straight out became one. But either way, we both thrive to become normal students and be accepted by the people around us. She's a bit strange, but that's probably because she doesn't have any basis on what 'normal' is. I can't really say much about her, since I'm probably the same. Maybe being her friend wasn't a bad thing after all.

With that thought, I made my way home.

**CHAPTER END**

**A/N – Okay a reasonably long chapter. This was also a character development chapter, but for Rin this time! I hope it didn't turn out bad. I know I promised a lot of 'fluff' scenes, but I can't really get into that right now, because I need to add in more characters into the story since I only got Len, Rin, Kaito, and Lily right now. Maybe you guys could drop me some suggestions on future characters to come out :D**

**Ohright, I wanted to make a couple things sure for you guys. Those of you, who think Rin's personality is really weird, then keep in mind that she's an ex-delinquent trying to act normal. But she has no fundamental on what 'normal' is so she doing stuff that she thinks is 'normal'.**

**Also, people might be confused on the school layout, since people usually picture their own school when reading the story. However, my story is based in Japan, so you have to imagine schools in Japan. The schools in Japan and in Korea are practically the same so I used my school here in Korea for reference and watching anime for the rest. The school I had picture when writing this was a 4 stories tall school building in the shape of an L. There is a brick fence going around the school in a big square with two gates in the front and on the back. The school building is close to the back wall, because the center needs to be wide and open for the field. I'd go into a deeper explanation, but then that'd become its own story.**

**Still looking for proofreaders, so I can try and give you guys a perfect version of the story before updating it. PM me if you're interested 3**

**I'm really thankful for all of you who are reading my story and hope you guys keep on doing so. You guys are great! C:**

**So leave a review if you enjoyed the chapter, and if you have any character suggestions to add to the story.**

**Review the review**

**Jessi-chan9867**** – **I'm not sure if it's a 'chance' or not, but it is a good opportunity for Len to get closer to her ;D Len has a crush and is too dense to know it~

**44Anifreak44** – What'd you expect? He's been practically alone his entire life, so he hasn't had enough experience or social interaction to know what he's feeling. ;

**Guest** – Like I said on the other review~ He's just uninformed. OuO

**miranlin** – I focus really hard when writing these, but my concentration cuts off sometimes, so if the story seems a bit inconsistent, then I'm sorry D;

**Juzinha80** – It's the start of almost every story in fanfic 8D. Well, you had a decent look at Rin's personality in this chapter. Kaito's personality is just REALLY friendly. Like the type of person who'd talk to everyone in class. A difficult situation for Len to face… I still need to think about that one.

**Troubled Windchimes** (Chapter 1) – Thanks for complimenting my writing style~ I never was really that confident in it… ; Fighting scenes are something I've been trying to get better at writing, for a while now. So I'd say I'm a bit decent at writing those now :P I really love reading reviews like yours because it leaves me with the impression that I did well in writing those part of the stories. So thanks! :D

**Troubled Windchimes** (Chapter 2) – The romance shall start! Really slowly… painstakingly slowly ;D Character development comes first! I'm pretty sure you wrote a long enough review on the previous chapter o don't over exert yourself.


	4. Aniki?

**I guess you could say this was a filler chapter, since I was just introducing a new character in this. From the next chapter and on the story will start progressing. However, it might take a longer period of time between updates because I'm planning to write a decent amount before uploading. Longest period would probably be a week. Anyways, enjoy the chapter ;D**

**Disclaimer – The name 'Vocaloid' belongs to the creator of the program Yamaha.**

**Some of the characters used in this story either belong to either Crypton Future Media or any other respective owners of the fan-made Vocaloid characters.**

* * *

**Delinquent Life**

**Chapter Four – Aniki?**

**Lenn POV**

On my way to school the following day, a worrying question popped up in my head.

What if a rumor about Rin's past starts spreading? The senpai from yesterday knew about her so he could have easily spread the word by now. I know it's a bit too early to be assuming this, since the incident only happened yesterday, but it can be scary how fast a rumor can spread. I don't know what kind of reputation Rin had in her previous town, but she's currently doing her best to fit in now, so that's all that matters. I don't care if my own rumors get worse, but I won't forgive anyone who starts treating Rin like an outcast. Nevertheless, if hanging around me makes people avoid Rin as well, then I'll have to start avoiding her. I don't want to end up being the reason why she couldn't enjoy a normal school life.

That final thought caused a compressing feeling in my chest. It wasn't the same feeling I'd get when I'm with Rin, but a more painful one.

These thoughts spun around my head until I finally reached the classroom. I opened the door and my sense of worry was instantly expelled when I saw Rin chatting with one of our classmates. Our eyes made contact and she gave me a smile in greeting. I nodded my head in reply.

_I guess I have nothing to worry about for now._

…

Someone was following me. I didn't notice it at first, but when I left the class to use the bathroom I felt eyes staring at the back of my head the entirety of the way. At first I figured it was just people looking at the infamous delinquent, but when I rounded a corner the feeling of being watched would disappear momentarily before appearing again. I grew suspicious so I walked at a faster pace and kept turning corners, and just as I had suspected I was soon able to hear the sound of someone's feet clattering on the floor behind me. Deciding to confront my pursuer, I rounded one more corner and stopped, and sure enough the person rushed around the corner and into sight.

It was a boy. He had long silver hair, which could probably rival the length of Rin's and had bright green eyes. I'm surprised I've never seen him around before, since he has such an eye-catching appearance.

"Why are you following me?" I straight out questioned him.

"Huh?.. Ah!" he seemed confused at first but then became startled when he realized I was the one asking him the question. "I-I wasn't following you! I was uh… was uhm… Oh! I was looking for my friend! Yeah, that's it. My friend was here somewhere." he nodded to himself as if he was feeling proud of his obvious lie.

I didn't say anything more, but instead simply glared at him menacingly. Something I picked up while being a delinquent for so long.

"Eep!" he let out a shriek and shrunk back. It didn't take long before he finally cracked. "I'm sorry…" he mumbled and lowered his gaze. "I was following you." he finally confessed.

"Why?" I asked again.

"Well… I thought if I followed you around then I could learn how to be like you." He muttered.

"What? Why would you want to be like me?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's because you're famous!" he exclaimed; his previous anxiety completely gone now.

_Infamous _I corrected him mentally.

"You can express yourself freely!"

_If I could do that then I wouldn't be a delinquent in the first place_

"You're good at fighting!"

_Sort of_

"You don't care what people say about you!"

_I actually do_

"People even say you rebelled against the teachers!"

_Not on purpose_

"Please teach me how to become a delinquent like you!" he requested.

I was busy mentally fixing his statements and didn't realize he was actually requesting something from me.

"Wait wait wait. What did you want me to do?" I asked.

"Let me be your underling!" he pleaded.

"Why would I do that?!" I didn't understand why he'd want to be a delinquent so much. It's not even a good experience.

"Because being a delinquent is awesome!" he exclaimed.

"What? No, it's not awesome." I tried to convince him otherwise. "Everyone is afraid of you!"

"That's why it's so great!" he insisted.

"Everyone gives you scorn!" I reasoned.

"It's a price I can pay!" he declared.

"Th-… uhm…" I couldn't really think of anything else on the spot. This kid was deadest on becoming my underling.

"Why not?" Rin appeared out of nowhere and said.

"Wah? Why are you here?"I took a step back, startled by her sudden appearance.

"You left the classroom and didn't return for a while, so I went to see where you had gone and noticed you running down the hall, so I followed you." She replied.

"Okay then, but what do you mean by 'Why not'?" I turned to ask her.

"You should let him be your subordinate." Rin suggested.

"Why?" It feels like I've been asking a lot of questions these days. Most of which, received unreasonable answers.

"He wants to do it, so you shouldn't hold him back." She replied.

"But…" I started saying something but only ended up opening and closing my mouth like a fish. Trying to persuade him to not become a delinquent was practically impossible for me now; even more so, since Rin is insisting on it as well. Rin was the last person I'd expect to tell someone to become a delinquent. I mean, she was an ex-delinquent herself so she should know how bad it gets.

Knowing I couldn't convince them I took in a deep breath and sighed.

"Fine… do what you want." I hunched my back in defeat.

"R-really?!" the silver haired boy's eyes began to sparkle.

"Yeah yeah…" I nodded. The only reason I was so reluctant of this was because if I got an underling then I'd be fully acknowledging the fact that I'm a delinquent.

"Please let me call you Aniki from now on!" he put his hands together as he asked for permission.

"Whatever…Do what you want. I'm going back to class." I couldn't handle any more of this and decided to head back.

"Ah! Don't leave me behind, Len!" Rin called out and ran to my side.

_This day couldn't get any worse…_

…

I stand corrected.

"Aniki would you like some juice to go with that bread?" my so called underling offered me.

"So, what's your name?" Rin asked him suddenly, realizing that we never found out his name.

"Oh, it's Utatane Piko!" he introduced himself.

"It's good that Len was able to make another friend." Rin said happily.

"Okay, what's going on here?!" I abruptly exclaimed.

It was lunch time and we were on the rooftop eating. This was originally my relaxation spot, where I'd enjoy the peace and quiet, but now it became more of a gathering location. Rin, I didn't mind since well… she was my friend… is what I think the reason I wanted to be near her was. Piko, on the other hand, had his mindset firmly on doing my bidding. Instead of trying to be a delinquent right now, he was more focused on proving his own worth to me. I told him that he didn't have to, but he's pretty damn determined. But there was also…

"What's wrong, Len?" Kaito asked.

"I get why these two are here, but why are you here as well?!" I questioned the blunette, whose presence has been bothering me for awhile now.

"It's because you kept leaving me to eat lunch by myself." he complained. "For the past few days you've been ditching me. I was being considerate yesterday so you two could have some privacy, but then I find out today that you have some underling with you as well!"

"Wait, what was that about giving us some privacy?" something he said piqued my interest.

"Me, Kaito your best friend. How could I be lower than a subordinate?!" he ignored my question and went on. "We've been friends for so long too." He faked a couple of tears. "Did all those times we spent together mean nothing to you?!"

"What are you talking about?" I rubbed the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"Len… I didn't know you could be so mean." Rin was also sniffing, as if she had also shed a few tears.

"W-wha-? N-no! Nothing like that ever happened! He's just making things up!" I started waving my arms in front of me in panic. _He's making Rin misunderstand!_

"Pfft." Kaito tried to stifle a laugh, but couldn't hold it for long and ended up breaking down in laughter. "Ahahahahaha! I'm sorry, Len! Hahaha! I'm just messing around!" he confessed midst his laughter.

Rin's tears changed into tears of laughter, as she began to giggle. "I'm sorry too. I couldn't help but go along with his story." She explained.

"W-wait… So… that was a joke?" I asked, still not getting what happened.

"Yeah." Kaito said as he wiped away a tear, which had formed while he was laughing.

"First step to be a delinquent… be… gullible." Piko was writing down on a small notepad.

I sent him a quick glare and he quickly scratched that out.

"I miss my peace and quiet…" I grumbled.

"Cheer up, Len! I'll treat you to some ice cream after school." Kaito offered.

"No! Do you know how long it took for you to choose what flavor ice cream you wanted?!" I instantly declined.

"Don't worry, I won't take that long this time." he assured me.

"Like hell I could trust you. You took almost 30 minutes to decide the flavor of ice cream and then another 20 minutes for the types of cones." I accused him.

"What can I say? I'm picky about my ice cream." He shrugged.

"Even I agree that's a bit weird, Kaito-senpai." Piko admitted.

"Senpai? You were younger than us?" I asked a bit shocked.

"Yes, I'm a 1st year." He told us.

"Oh, I thought you were in the same year as us." I confessed.

A couple minutes passed with us talking light heartedly and Kaito occasionally teasing me. Piko kept trying to do things for me like offering me a drink and trying to massage my shoulders. However, I would always refuse him because I didn't want to take advantage of him. After I was done eating my curry bread, I crumbled up the plastic wrap it came in and threw it away.

"Ah." Rin noticed something and came over to me.

"Hm?" I looked up at her curiously.

"You missed some on your cheek." She informed me, pointing out a bread crumb or curry that was on my cheek, but didn't give me the opportunity to wipe it off because she had done it herself.

"See?" she showed me her finger with a piece of crumb on it.

I felt blood rush straight up to my face; my body having realized how close Rin was to me right now.

"You shouldn't waste food like this." She told me and ate the bread crumb off of her finger.

"Eh…" words wouldn't come out of my mouth. My body felt like a statue, frozen in place and the only movement coming from the rapid beating of my chest. If I could see myself right now I would guess my face looked like a bright red balloon; the blush having consumed my entire face.

"Are you okay, Len? Your face is completely red!" Rin looked at me with a worried expression and put her hand under my bangs and against my forehead.

"Wha…" I still couldn't form any words. The contrast between her cold hand and my burning skin felt somewhat relaxing.

"You're burning up!" Rin stated and pulled her hand back.

"Okay, Piko, let's leave these two alone." Kaito stood up and started ushering Piko away.

"But I'm worried about Aniki." Piko said while being pushed.

"H-huh? What?" I was finally able to talk. "D-Don't just leave us behind!" I stumbled to my feet and got up. I was coming back to my senses and my body was feeling way too embarrassed to stay in that situation any longer. I'll probably explode if I do.

"Wait, Len! You have a fever! We should to take you to the infirmary!" Rin tried to convince me.

"No, I'm perfectly fine!" I started doing a couple of stretches in demonstration. "See?"

"No no. Len, you should listen to Rin and go to the infirmary with her." Kaito said with a sly grin on his face.

"I'm fine! Here, I'll go running a bit to prove I'm healthy!" I decided and broke off into a sprint. I felt Rin and Piko's worried gaze and heard Kaito sigh as I ran off.

As I ran I realized a couple of things had happened. My school life has drastically changed ever since Rin came. I wouldn't mind the glances people would usually send me and I became more talkative. I would rarely ever converse with anyone at school, but Rin changed that. I still couldn't talk to most of my classmates since they were still cautious of me, but they weren't that afraid of me anymore. The atmosphere that'd come out when Rin, Kaito and I were talking, made people have second opinions about me. No matter how stressful or frustrating it may seem, I was still having fun. For the first time in my entire school life, I was actually looking forward to coming to school.

**CHAPTER END**

**A/N – Okay what do I have to discuss about this time… Oh, right. I introduced Piko's character to you guys in this chapter. Originally I was planning to make Teto have the role of Len's subordinate, but after a second thought I realized she didn't look like the type to 'follow' someone. Thus, I made Piko, who looked innocent, into a person who desires to be strong, so he isn't made fun of by his childish looks. Well that's the gist of his character. You can't really tell by reading this one chapter though.**

**Next topic is the class system. I should have probably mentioned this in the previous chapter, but I'll do it now. The school system is different to the U.S as I obviously stated previously, so I'll give you the basic idea on how the classes work. It's simple actually. There's 20~40 students that consists in one class. The people that move around are the teachers who go to the student's classes instead of the students going to the teacher's classes. If you watched enough anime, then you'll understand.**

**Ohright, there are 3 years in high school in Japan, so yeah, keep that in mind. Len is in his 2****nd**** year.**

**There are still some characters that are yet to come out, but if you guys have any suggestions for which Vocaloid should come out next, feel free to say so in the review.**

**Proofreaders! More the merrier! Come on and help me~ 3 I do plenty of rereading to make sure some sentences make sense, but I don't look at a paragraph as a whole, so there could be a lot of mistakes.**

**So thanks for reading this chapter and leave me a review and show my your undying love!... or just some love… LOVE ME DAMNIT… too much?**

**Review the review** **(Hm… feels like I'm getting less and less reviews)**

**Jessi-chan9867** – Their both much too new to the whole 'love' thing to even know what it is 8D Yeah, I always imagined Rin as a total badass when I read other people's fanfics… so it influenced this

**AquaBluey** – Was it really that much of a surprise for Rin to be a delinquent? O-o… I didn't expect it to surprise everyone so much.

**Troubled Windchimes** – Yup, it's always great reading your reviews. I didn't think Rin being a delinquent was much of a plot twist at the time, but I guess it was for the readers. Len's going to have a lot more of those moments . Rin dropping the F bomb was something I saw somewhere else, and thought it'd be funnier to make her say that than anything else in that situation. I may be in Korea, but I may be moving to the U.S sometime this summer, so… I guess I'm going to also be stuck in 'boring US' o; If I ever go travelling, Japan is my number one on the list C: Character development chapters! Makes good fillers 8D! I'm just kidding, they have meaning to the main story, so it's not technically fillers :P

**Adorable Reader** – Yeah, it was sort of hard wording everything out. I already had everything pictured out, but it's always writing it down that's the problem. I'm glad I didn't do that bad for Rin :D Len has a symptom called 'denselikacrazia'. Or more like 'dontknowwatluvis' And as requested I updated within 24hours of my previous chapter. C:


	5. Midterm Problems!

**I feel like I'm writing too fast… It should be fine, right?**

**Anyways, I have a bad cold right now so I'll probably get some rest this weekend and only write a little bit. So don't be too upset if I update late 3**

**Disclaimer - The name 'Vocaloid' belongs to the creator of the program Yamaha.**

**Some of the characters used in this story either belong to either Crypton Future Media or any other respective owners of the fan-made Vocaloid characters.**

* * *

**Delinquent Life**

**Chapter Five - Midterm Problems!**

**Len POV**

Several days passed and eating with everyone on the rooftop became an average part of my daily routine. Rin and I would head up to the rooftop during lunch and meet up with Kaito and Piko, who were already there. If Kaito is going to go through the trouble of coming up to the rooftop with us, I'm curious on why he goes there first instead of going together.

"Aniki, what are you going to teach me today?" Piko asked, his eyes glittering with anticipation.

"I told you before. I have no idea how I'm supposed to teach you." I told him.

I didn't become a delinquent willingly, so what am I supposed to tell him? Be clumsy and make misunderstandings? Yeah, that wouldn't work.

"Then I'll just have to follow your example!" he declared that but he's already been 'following my example' for a while now. Like the bread he's eating right now for example, he's been getting the same bread as me for lunch every single time. If eating the same food as me, made you into a delinquent, then every single person who used the school store should be one by now.

"Oh right, Len." Kaito called out to me.

"What?" I turned to him.

"Have you been studying? The midterms are next week." He reminded me.

It was Friday today and the exam starts on Monday.

"I don't study." I replied bluntly.

"Wow~ Aniki is so smart that he doesn't even need to study!" Piko exclaimed in awe.

"No, I'm not that smart." I told him.

"How are your grades then?" Rin asked.

"Terrible." I said with a shrug. Ever since I was a kid I was only interested in martial arts, so I was too preoccupied by training to ever study. I guess my low grades added onto my delinquent image, but that's something I couldn't do anything about.

"Well, you better start studying then." Kaito advised me.

"How come?" I inquired.

"You remember that mock exam we had last week?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was like 3 days after Rin transferred here." I nodded as I recalled.

"Well, the scores were announced, and amongst the entire 2nd year students you're 2nd to last place." He told me.

"2nd to last?" I wasn't that surprised. "Who's in last then?" I asked out of curiosity.

"That's… well… uhm…" he trailed off and slightly glanced at Rin, which she noticed.

"I-I studied a lot since then!" she exclaimed in self defense.

I chuckled at her reaction. "So why do I need to study? I've been getting that kind of score for a while now, and I've been fine." I got back to the topic.

"The teachers were having a discussion about you earlier. Since you have one of the lowest grades and a reputation for violence, they said that if you receive another failing mark in the upcoming midterms then you'll receive expulsion." He told me with a serious expression.

"What?! Why?!" I shouted in shock. I know I was doing badly, but I didn't expect the teachers to see me as that much of a nuisance.

"They think you're influencing the other students in a negative way, so they're going to use you as an example." He explained.

"They can't expel Len!" Rin exclaimed.

"Yeah, who's going to teach me how to become a delinquent?!" Piko asked.

"I think you're worried about the wrong thing." I glared at him.

"So… what are you going to do?" Kaito looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"Tch… I guess I only have one choice. I'll show those teachers not to look down on me! I'm going to rank 1st place on the exams!" I declared.

"Just passing is good enough." Kaito commented.

"I was being optimistic." I gave Kaito a sharp glare for ruining my moment.

"You're still missing the point. Even if you start studying now, you only have 3 days left before the test. The best you could do is learn the basics for 3 out of the 5 subjects." Kaito pointed out.

"Then what am I doing standing around for? I better get cramming for the exams right now!" I stuffed the rest of my lunch in my mouth and stood up.

"Mmg… I'll be going first then!" I said after swallowing the bread.

"Good luck, Aniki!" I heard Piko cheer me on as I left.

…

During the last few periods of class I was actually awake the entire time and paying attention. I would constantly take notes and highlighted all the important parts in my textbook when the teacher notified the class to do so. My brain was working on overdrive, something I've never done for studying before. I think I made the teacher nervous because he would constantly give me side glances. It must have been nerve-racking to have a delinquent, who usually wouldn't pay attention to class, listening to his class so intently.

"Len, I have a great idea!" Rin came up to me the moment homeroom ended.

"Hm?" I threw my bag over my shoulder and turned to her.

"Let's have a group study session!" she suggested. "We could study together and help each other out when the other person doesn't know how to solve a problem. It'll probably be much more productive than studying by ourselves!"

I thought about her proposal for a moment. I guess studying together would be more productive, but she's no better at studying than I am. What are we going to do when we both don't know how to solve a problem? But on the other hand, I'll be spending my entire evening with Rin…

"Alright." I decided to go along with her idea.

…

"Why am I finding myself in these situations more frequently now?" I rubbed my temples.

"Stop complaining and get over here and study. We're doing this for you, you know." Kaito called me over.

"Yeah, Aniki, we don't want you getting expelled." Piko said.

"But why are we doing this at my place?!" I shouted in complaint.

"You're the only one with no one home." Kaito replied.

Before we left school we were discussing on where we should hold the study session. It turned out that everyone's places weren't an option due to some family members. As we discussed further I remembered that my parents were gone for the month, so by just a slip of the tongue we ended up going to my place. Lily wouldn't be home till late into the night because she has a part-time job, so my house was completely empty.

We were gathered around a floor table, which had text books and notes scattered all over it. I expected this to be just a study session between Rin and I, but two nuisances decided to join us. Kaito, I didn't mind much since his presence here could be helpful. He was actually really smart, which I didn't know about until the homework incident. With him around he could tutor both Rin and I if we ever have trouble solving something. Then there was Piko. I really don't know why he came along with us. He's in a grade lower than us so he couldn't possibly help us study, let alone solve any of the pr-

"Hey, I got this question right." Piko said as he looked through the answer sheet. "Oh, and this one too! 2nd year math is pretty easy."

… I stand corrected.

"Len, come here. Kaito is going to explain this problem to us." Rin tapped the floor beside her, gesturing me to come over.

"Fine." I nodded and sat on the floor beside her.

I realized complaining wasn't going to get me anywhere so I gave up my pointless argument. If I wanted to get passing grades for the exams then every single second was important. I tried my best to input all the knowledge from the textbook straight into my head, but it would constantly slip out. Kaito would make his own questions, which he thought would come out on the exams and gave them to me and Rin to solve. Our study session went on like this till late into the night. It got to the point where I could barely keep my eyes open and would occasionally drift off to sleep.

"Zzz…" My face was planted firmly against the cold pages of a text book.

"Len!" I heard Kaito shout.

"Huh, what?!" I shot up in surprise.

"Waah…" I felt something roll down my back and the sound of Rin's voice.

"I thought it'd be okay to let you guys sleep for a bit, but you guys ended up sleeping for an hour." Kaito said as he pointed at the clock.

"I wasn't sleeping…" I heard Rin yawn as she leaned up from behind me. Was she the thing that rolled off my back?

"You guys looked so comfy sleeping against each other like that so I didn't wake you." Kaito told us.

"I got us some refreshments!" Piko came into the room holding a tray with cups on top of it.

"You went through my fridge?" I was about to glare at him again.

"No, your sister made them for us." He answered.

"Oh." I noticed that we've been studying for so long that my sister was home.

"Math… science… liberal arts…" Rin was mumbling, still half asleep.

"It's getting pretty late, are you guys going to go home soon?" I asked them.

"Nah, I called home and told them I won't be back this weekend." Kaito told me.

"What? Why?" I asked, looking at him confused.

"We're going to continue this study session for 3 days and 2 nights! Nonstop!" Kaito declared.

"Wah?... what about-?" I turned to glance at Piko.

"My little brother came by and dropped off some stuff for me earlier, so I'm good." Piko claimed.

"And Rin?" I turned to look at the girl drowsily writing in the air.

"Called our homeroom teacher and asked for Rin's home number, then called it and informed her grandmother that she was going to be staying at a friend's house." Kaito shrugged as if it was not a big deal.

"You sure this is a good idea?" I asked a bit worried.

"You don't want to be expelled, right?" Kaito asked in confirmation.

"Of course not!" I shouted. I was finally able to enjoy school life for a change, so why would I want that to stop anytime soon?

"Alright then! I'll have you two in the top rankings of our school by the time this study session is over!" Kaito pointed his mechanical pencil at me as he declared.

"Yaaaay~…" Rin was still in a daze.

Thus began our 3 days and 2 night study session.

**TEST DAY**

The day has finally arrived. We've been studying as if our lives depended on it, which mine sort of did, during the weekend. Rin and I would constantly doze off while we studied and had to resort to pinching each other to keep us awake. With the pain from Rin's pinching and Piko's cheers to keep me awake, I was able to stay conscious for the most part of the study session. I had drunk 3 energy drinks and 2 coffees to make sure I would stay wide awake throughout the entire exam.

I was ready to take on the midterm exam!

… (note: I'm skipping this because there isn't much to write about. I'd rather not write out his reaction and thought process during each part of the test, since it'll probably be the same for everything)

The test was finally over and we received the answer sheets to check our score. I needed at least a total of 100 points in the 3 main subjects Math, Language, and English to count as a 'passing grade'. My fate in this school depended on this test, so I took in a deep breath and started checking my answers.

This was the result of the 3 main subjects.

**Math: 52/100, Language: 34/100, English: 48/100, Total: 134**

I double checked my total and felt a grin crawl up my face. It wasn't the score best of scores but it was enough to keep me in this school.

"I passed!" I stood up from my seat and cheered. I received a couple of glances from my classmates, but I paid them no mind as I made my way to Rin. "How'd you do, Rin?"

"Uuuh… I'm certain I studied as much as possible." She mumbled. I grew curious and glanced at her test sheets.

**Math: 18/100 Language: 68/100 English: 35/100 Total: 121**

"Don't worry about it too much. You'll do better in the next exam!" I assured her.

"That's right! I'll beat your score in the next test!" she regained her confidence and declared.

"I'll take you up on that challenge." I replied with a smirk.

"There's nothing I can do for you two." I heard Kaito let out a groan. I guess he was disappointed that he couldn't make us into the top ranking students like he claimed he would. It's not his fault we didn't get a higher score, but more because of the fact that he was trying to teach two people who had never studied in their life before. He should be proud that he was able to raise our score this much. I have both him and Piko to thank for helping me pass the test. And I also have to thank Rin. If it wasn't for her, then there wouldn't have been any study session and I would have tried to cram for the exam by myself. I'm truly glad I was able to meet Rin.

I wouldn't have noticed but Kaito's a pretty good guy as well since he went out of his way to teach us like that. I mean, he had to risk his own study time just to teach us. If he ends up getting a lower score than it'll be understandable.

"Everyone, please give a round of applause to Kaito. He was able to score a perfect hundred on all of his tests!" Megpoid-sensei announced.

_Nevermind, he's the worst kind of guy out there._

**CHAPTER END**

**A/N – Okay, this chapter was a bit different to the other chapters. There wasn't any character development, but more of a story development. More characters will be introduced in future chapters, but I needed to get the story going along as well. Oh yeah and I'm really sorry for not adding any 'adorable Len' scene in this. I couldn't find a good place to insert a scene like that, so I ended up not doing it entirely. I promise I'll write some in the next chapter! ; Two chapters without any action… oh no~**

**There's one thing I thought I'd explain in this chapter. I wanted to explain how the exams worked in this. I'm not sure how it works in the U.S, but I feel like it's probably different. Usually the exams would go on for 3~4 days, doing a test for a couple of subjects each day. However, I pushed it all into one day in this. When the final period is over the teacher would pass out the answer sheets for the students to check their answers. The students turn in their answer sheets but not their test sheets. So they're able to check what they got right or wrong if they wrote their answers on their test sheets as well. So… that's how it works. I hope it's actually different for you guys so I don't look like a complete idiot for explaining something you guys already know **

**Anyways, I hope you guys didn't get too bored from this chapter full of studying~ I tried to make studying as exciting as possible... which is an impossible feat to achieve.**

**I need proofreaders! 'Cause I've been uploading new chapters really fast, and some proofreaders aren't available when I want to upload D: So drop me a PM if you're interested ~**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and keep following my story! Leave me a review to show me that you care! C:**

**Review the reviews**

**PandaPuppet** – Teto will be a character in this story sometime soon. I just need to progress the story to that point now.

**Jessi-chan9867** – Mhm, I was so conflicted about that choice, but now I'm certain I made a good choice seeing how everyone reacted. Rin is clueless as well as many other things… so it wouldn't be strange for her to do stuff like that unintentionally OuO. Not sure if you were able to see much of Piko this chapter, but you'll be seeing him a lot more from now on so.. yay for annoying Len~

**Jello-is-awesome-123** – You were the first person I showed the beginning of the story to, so yeah, you're the first. Hm... Miki… I wonder what kind of character I'm going to add her as.

**Troubled Windchimes** – Yup, always brings a smile to my face when I see your incredibly long reviews c: I don't mind if you review late. Late for you is like afternoon for me, so I usually see it while I'm at school anyways :P A good mean of brightening my mood while being in school~ I guess I did a good job on adding Piko into the story since it seems a lot of people are all for it, you especially 8D I've seen worst fangirls Troubled Windchimes-chan OuO. I don't think Len knows what a 'turn on' is, yet xD Oh, and thanks for fixing that mistake. I usually proofread my work by myself and I sometimes miss those. I'm glad you took the time to review my chapter even though you were so tired. And thanks for enjoying my story so much~ I'm not sure if I'm that much fun to talk to, but I guess I'm a humorous type. It wasn't a waste of time to read your entire review… Okay this is becoming a sensibly long review the review… You know what? I'ma just reply to your reviews with PMs from now on ;

**Adorable Reader** – Change for the better!~ And no, I don't think Piko would. He doesn't have the personality to suddenly like Rin… so I doubt that'd happen ouo I try my best with those cutesy scenes :D


	6. Another Delinquent?

**Another chapter, a bit late, but it's because I was trying to get some rest this weekend c: Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer - The name 'Vocaloid' belongs to the creator of the program Yamaha.**

**Some of the characters used in this story either belong to either Crypton Future Media or any other respective owners of the fan-made Vocaloid characters.**

**Delinquent Life**

**Chapter Six – Another Delinquent?**

**Len POV**

Now that the exams were finally over, the tension and stress I received from the study session was able to eminently dissipate and I was able to return to my peaceful school life. Or so I hoped.

"Class, we have another transfer student today." Megpoid-sensei suddenly announced, catching the entire class off guard.

"2 transfer student in one semester? That's a bit strange," a boy stated

"Why's the person transferring to our class? It's been only a month since Rin came here," a girl asked.

"Well, as you all may have noticed by now our class has the least amount of students compared to the other classes. So, in attempt to fill out the empty spaces the transfer student was sent here," the teacher explained. "So please treat her with same kindness as you did with Rin." She instructed.

"Hai~" the class said in unison.

"You can come in now." Megpoid-sensei said towards the door.

_Another transfer student?_ I wasn't paying much attention up till now, but it was able to pique my interest. It isn't that often to have more than one transfer student in the same class. But compared to Rin, I doubt the next person could leave a big impression on me as she did. I'm pretty certain that this transfer student was just going to be some normal kid who had to transfer to this school because of some personal reason involving one of their parent's jobs. After having lowered my expectation a reasonable amount, I turned to glance at the door. The person who entered through the door shortly after the teacher's instruction was a girl. Her hairstyle was rather bizarre compared to anything else I've ever seen. She had magenta colored hair with spirals hanging off the sides. The spirals somewhat resembled the shape of a drill, spiraling downwards. If she had ribbons or pins keeping her spirals up like that, then I couldn't see it. I became curious on how long it would usually take her to get her hair like that.

"I'm Kasane Teto." She introduced herself and looked around at her new classmates. No, she wasn't just looking at them, but rather she was looking for someone. It seems she was able to find the person she was looking for because she had leapt towards Rin and started hugging her, making the sudden pressure topple the chair Rin was on backwards.

"Anego!" Teto said happily as she continued hugging her.

"T-Teto?" Rin was startled by the sudden meeting.

Murmurs began to spread through the class as they watched the two, who seemed to already know each other, have their reunion. I guess my prediction on this person being some normal person was dead off. She seems to be on good terms with Rin and even calls her 'Anego'. Just what kind of relationship do they have with each other?

"Alright, since it seems you two already know each other, Rin, I'll leave showing Kasane around the school to you." The teacher spoke up and interrupted them.

"Okay." Rin nodded, as she was able to separate from the clinging girl.

"Now then, class. Please save your questions for her for during the break. First period will be beginning soon." Megpoid-sensei advised us and left the class.

…

"I somehow knew you'd be here as well," I muttered.

"Is there a problem with me being here?" Teto glared at me as she asked.

"Nope, I have no say in this since people come and go as they please, anyways," I replied.

It was lunch time now and I was with everyone on the rooftop. Obviously, Teto decided to join us since Rin was here. I never had the opportunity to ask her what her relationship with Rin was, since she was constantly being questioned by our classmates during the breaks.

"I feel like I should properly introduce her to you guys," Rin said when Piko finally arrived. "This is Teto; she was my closest friend in my old school," she told us.

"I used to be Anego's right hand man, everyone called me 'The Scarlet Spiral'." Teto added in.

"Hm?... I thought it was 'Scarlet Dri-'?" Rin was about to say something.

"N-no it wasn't!" Teto interjected before Rin could finish her sentence.

"Right hand man? Was Rin-senpai a delinquent?" Piko asked.

_Right… these guys don't know yet._

"She was a great delinquent!" Teto exclaimed. "She was able to single handedly take on the Big 4, the strongest delinquents in our town, all at once! After she did, she quickly gained many followers and people started calling her the White Fang." She boasted about Rin's achievements. I knew she could have been exaggerating things, but I still couldn't help but be impressed.

"Ca-"

"No, you can't ask her for advice on how to be a delinquent." I interrupted Piko, who I knew was going try and ask her. "Rin stopped being one when she transferred here," I told him.

"So, Anego, who are these strange looking people?" Teto turned to glance at us with an unimpressed look. Says the person with drills on her head.

"These are my friends Len, Kaito, and Piko." Rin introduced us.

"Hmm…" Teto started examining us. She would lean in up close to my face, going way past my comfort zone. After she finished inspecting us she let out a sigh. "I heard Anego was transferring to this school without anyone to support her, but to have such weak looking people around her…" She shook her head disapprovingly.

I felt my eye twitch as I heard her statement.

"Now now, I told you I wasn't going to be a delinquent anymore. And either way, if I ever found myself in trouble Len would help me." Rin turned to glance at me with a soft smile.

"W-Wah?" I felt my face get slightly warmer. I was surprised that she was relying on me, and even felt happy that she was.

"Hm…" Teto was eyeing me suspiciously.

"So, why'd you transfer to our school?" Kaito spoke up and asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I wanted to be with Anego," Teto answered bluntly.

"That's pretty straightforward," Kaito said.

"Why do you want to be with her so much?" I asked out of curiosity. I mean, even if she was Rin's right hand man, to go as far as to chase after her to another school? There must be another reason.

"After I was saved by Anego when I was in a fight, I was always by her side. Even though there were people attacking us on all sides, we stuck together and defeated anyone that came looking for trouble. I can never repay her for all she's done for me! So in order to repay that debt, I want to become Anego's right hand man again, and help her in any way I can." She declared firmly.

"You know she's not a delinquent anymore, right?" I asked.

"I know. If Anego wants to live a normal life then I'll support her all the way!" Teto stated.

"You can start by stop calling me that," Rin told her.

"B-but Anego!" Teto pleaded.

"You're my friend and I don't want my friends treating me like some sort of boss." Rin stopped Teto from arguing.

"Anego…" Teto was touched.

"Just call me Rin." Rin gave Teto a gentle smile.

"For Ane- Rin to treat someone like me as a friend. I'm so lucky…!" Teto rubbed her eyes with the sleeves of her shirt and sniffed.

The scene in front of me was a bit peculiar but it still tugged at my heart strings. These two really did have a strong bond with each other.

"I wonder if Aniki and I will be like this someday…" Piko said with a hopeful expression. I knew where Piko was coming from, since Teto was basically what he was thriving to become.

"I still think of you as a nuisance." I said as I gave him a side glance.

"Don't worry! I'll do my best to become Aniki's right hand man!" Piko perked up and declared.

Shortly after, we started having light conversations, trying to get to know Teto a little bit better. Lunch break was coming to an end and we were now just lazing around on the rooftop.

"Since everyone seems to be getting along well now. Why don't we have a welcoming party for Teto?" Rin suddenly suggested.

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea." Kaito agreed.

"Then we'll have the party after school!" Rin affirmed.

"I don't have the option to pass on it, do I?" I asked, fully aware of the answer I would receive.

"Nope," the entire group said.

"Ha… thought so." I sighed.

…

"It's the first time I'm eating with so many people!" Rin said, voicing her excitement.

Just like we had planned, everyone had gathered after school and we were now walking through town looking for an appropriate place to go to eat.

"Same," I mumbled. I was still uncomfortable being around a lot of people, because of my whole delinquent dilemma at school, and this group was no exception.

"Where should we go eat?" Rin asked, a little bit too eagerly.

"Just find any fast food restaurant close by…" I muttered, wanting this to end as quickly as possible.

"Oooh I know a good ice cream store!" Kaito suggested.

"No." I instantly rejected his idea.

"Uhm… guys," Piko spoke up and tried to get our attention.

"What?" We turned to look at him.

"Teto-senpai is, err…" Piko trailed off and just pointed towards the direction of the drill haired girl.

Teto was a couple meters behind us and crouched down onto the floor. She was on all fours and was growling at a stray cat that was staring at her.

"Grr… what are you lookin' at!?" She growled at the cat. She was trying to intimidate the 'beast', but the animal seemed unfazed. I'm surprised the stray cat didn't just run away by now.

"What the heck is she doing?" I asked. We were in a public location so pedestrians that were passing by would give weird glances at Teto. I was just watching and I felt embarrassed. The fact that she was someone I knew made me even more flustered.

"Playing with a cat?" Kaito shrugged.

"Ah! So you're running away, huh?!" Teto shouted as the cat turned around and walked off.

"What's wrong, Teto?" Rin asked as Teto made her way back to us.

"That jerk had the nerve to glare at me!" Teto complained.

"What are you talking about?" I sweatdropped, wondering how she could have come to such a conclusion.

"Actually… I noticed that too." Rin admitted.

_What kind of stuff did these two do back then…? These weren't the 'enemies' she was talking about, right?_

"This restaurant looks okay," Piko said, standing in front of a family restaurant.

"Oh yeah, this place seems decent." Kaito agreed. They were paying no attention to us and headed inside.

"Don't just decide on your own!" I yelled after them as Rin, Teto, and I followed them inside.

We were now sitting at a table inside the restaurant that Piko had found. The moment we were all finally seated, the waitress came over to take our order.

"Are you all ready to order?" The waitress asked.

"Ane- Rin, what would you like?!" Teto quickly asked Rin. It appears that she was still having trouble saying her name casually.

"Hm… something with meat would be nice," Rin muttered as she looked through the menu.

"Meat it is then!" Teto told the waitress.

"Um… I'm sorry but we don't serve a dish called 'Meat' here." The waitress apologized.

"Ah…" Teto sat back down and carefully scanned the menu.

_She has a lot of random outbursts…_

"I'll have some garlic bread, a baguette, and yakisoba bread." Teto ordered.

_What kind of combination is that?_ I noted the fact that her meal consisted almost entirely of bread.

"And I'll have the beef bowl, please." Rin ordered as well.

"Then… what will you underlings be having?" Teto turned to look at the male portion of the group.

"I'll have today's special," Kaito told the waitress, not caring about the fact that he was called an 'underling'.

"I'm only Aniki's subordinate!" Piko declared.

"Oh? You respect this bozo that much?" Teto asked, pointing at me with her thumb.

"I'll have pancakes with banana bread for a side dish," I told the waitress, deciding to ignore the two. I didn't have much of an appetite so I went with something simple.

"Yeah! Aniki is an amazing delinquent!" Piko said proudly. "He was so well known that when I first came to this school there were already rumors about a scary senpai going around terrorizing the school." He bragged.

"W-what?!" my eyes went wide as I heard this. _Ugh… no wonder the first years were afraid of me._

"He doesn't look that impressive." Teto gave me a side glance.

"He's the man that strikes fear into all of the students of our school!" Piko exclaimed.

"Piko, you should probably order your food." Kaito reminded him.

"Oh right. I'll have the omurice and some cola, please," Piko told the waitress, who was waiting patiently the entire time.

"Alright then, I'll be back with your order soon." The waitress gave us a smile and left.

After the waitress had left Piko brought back the conversation before he was interrupted.

"But I'm really jealous of your relationship with Rin-senpai. To have such a strong bond between a delinquent and her subordinate, I really envy you!" Piko praised her.

"Fufu~ I like you kid. If you want, you can call me 'Anego' and I'll teach you the ways to be the best 'right arm man'! Teto offered.

Piko's eyes lit up by the offer. "Really?! Thank you, Anego!" Teto automatically started calling her by the name.

I let out a sigh as I listened to their conversation. It was nonsensical, but the idea of him not being attached to me all the time was relieving. I turned to glance at Rin, who was also listening to their conversation. Just by seeing her face I could tell that she was feeling relieved that Teto was getting along with everyone. Kaito, on the other hand, wasn't paying attention to anything, as he had somehow gotten his hands on some blueberry ice cream.

"H-." I was about to ask him where he had gotten it, but then stopped myself. If I had asked then he would have gone into an explanation, then he'll go into a more detailed explanation on how great ice cream is and that we should all indulge in it as well, and that conversation would have gone on for hours. Trust me, it's happened.

The evening went on and we had received our food. As we ate, we past the time by listening to Teto's stories of her and Rin fighting other delinquents. Rin would occasionally nod, remembering the time it had happened, but she wouldn't be able to recall stories that sounded a bit absurd, like the situation where Teto claimed that she was fighting 30 delinquents at once to get to Rin.

After everyone was done eating, everyone had paid for their own individual meal and we left the restaurant together.

"I'm glad everyone seemed to have had a lot of fun," Rin said as we got out onto the streets.

"Yes! Thank you so much, Rin!" Teto said, sparkling with happiness.

"Then this is where we'll have to say goodbye," Rin said as she turned to leave. "I have to pick up some groceries on the way home, so I'll see you guys at school tomorrow!" She gave us a wave as she left.

"Okay! Have a safe trip!" Teto waved her arm back at her.

"Well, I got to go to my cram school now," Kaito said as he glanced down at his wrist watch. "See ya guys," he said his farewells and left.

"I should get back home now and make dinner for my little brother," Piko said. "Bye Aniki, Anego!" He gave us a big wave and jogged off.

Teto and I were the only ones remaining.

"Huuuaaaaaah." I yawned and stretched a bit. "I guess I'll go home and take a nap," I muttered to myself and turned to leave.

"Wait!" I felt someone grab onto the tie of my uniform.

"Wah?" I turned back around to see Teto grabbing onto my tie.

"I have something to say to you." She looked me straight in the eyes as she said so.

"Yeah? What is it?" I felt a bit annoyed by her bossy attitude.

"I know you like Anego." She stated firmly.

_Anego…? Is she referring to herself? Oh wait, no… she meant Rin!_

"W-what are you talking about?!" I stuttered, bewildered by her sudden statement.

"Don't think I didn't notice you staring at Anego most of the time!" She accused me.

"I-I wasn't doing anything like that!" I tried to deny but my stammering wasn't helping me.

"I don't care what you are to her, but just keep in mind that I don't approve of you yet!" She pointed directly at my face as she declared. She didn't wait for my reply, as she had already spun around and walked away.

"Wha-…" I was left there dumbfounded.

What Teto had just told me sent my mind into turmoil. I didn't know if what she had said was true or not, but my feelings kept conflicting inside of me. At school, I would constantly find myself looking at Rin during class, and always felt a slight warmness inside of me when I was near her. She was clueless on how to act normal. She'd be passive at times and straightforward the next, always doing things at her own pace and dragging people along with her. These weren't necessarily bad traits because I didn't mind much of it. But in the end, there was still that one question I couldn't answer.

_Did I like her...?_

**CHAPTER END**

**A/N – Oh look, dense Len is actually realizing his feelings… sort of. So, as you may have all noticed, this was another character development chapter. Teto was revealed in this one and you guys were able to get a basic glimpse at Rin's past. Choosing Vocaloid characters to suit the role of the people in my story was a bit hard. Like Piko, Teto was the decision I made after a long amount of thought. I needed a Vocaloid that was sort of well known and looked like they had the personality that could suit the role I was giving it. At first I was thinking of Meiko because I was imagining Rin's subordinate to have short hair, but then Meiko was too tall and it would be really awkward to imagine her doing things Teto did in this chapter. So yeah… lot's of thought process involved to write these ;;**

**Oh right, a proofreader(Jello-is-awesome-123) told me that some people may be a bit curious about what the timeline was so I'll give the basic summary here. Like I said in my previous A/N's this story is based off Japanese school system. So the 1st chapter was shortly after the first semester started. Thus, it'd be around the beginning of April. Rin transferred in the middle of April and Piko joined near the end of April, the midterms were on the first week of May. So that's the basic timeline.**

**I just noticed a bad side about having proofreaders. Well not for me, but for them. When I ask for them to proofread what I've written down so far then the basic excitement of reading another chapter might disappear, since they're busy trying to fix my mistakes instead of enjoying the story. So I really appreciate all of my proofreaders using their time to help me! I'm in debt to you guys~ People can still PM me to be a proofreader but keep in mind, you get to read the new chapter faster than anyone else, BUT there's the downsides I've mentioned earlier.**

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and feel free to leave a review telling me your opinions, character ideas, compliments, or criticism. (criticism being restrained to only informing me about spelling errors or grammatical problems. If you don't like the story then you can just leave)**

**Review the reviews**

**YiPrincess** – FRIENDSHIP POWER…! I wonder if I should change one of the tags to 'Friendship' instead of 'Comedy'. They both have their reasons for not studying It's not their fault they lack knowledge 8D… (cough) it sort of is their fault (cough) You got a slight glimpse of Rin's past in this chapter, but I guess it doesn't explain much. I'm not sure when in the story but I'll probably try to explain her past a bit more in-depth later on, but for now I'll just give slight peaks at what her delinquent life was like. I mentioned in the A/N that I was planning to add Meiko here, but since she didn't appear in this chapter, I already have another part of the story she'll appear in, so look forward to it c:

**Jello-is-awesome-123** – Len's too naïve to do anything like that :D We'll discuss the character ideas in-depth later on

**Mugi-pyon**(Chapter 4) – I'm really glad you're enjoying my story c: I try my best to add humor and fluff scenes.

**Troubled Windchimes** – PM sent

**Mugi-pyon**(Chapter 5) – It was a story progression chapter and it didn't have much fluff scenes so I was worried people would be upset by it OuO;; But I guess I did fine! I write most of my story at school because it seems most of my creative juices work then, so some of the humor are random situations I think up during class 8D… I focus so well in class. Thanks for enjoying the chapter and hope you enjoyed this one as well~ :D

**Proofreaders – Jello-is-awesome-123 and Mugi-pyon**


	7. I don't want to!

**WARNING – This is a short chapter. (Please don't hurt me D: ) This is basically a build up chapter for the next one, so sorry if it seems a bit short.**

**Disclaimer - The name 'Vocaloid' belongs to the creator of the program Yamaha.**

**Some of the characters used in this story either belong to either Crypton Future Media or any other respective owners of the fan-made Vocaloid characters.**

* * *

**Delinquent Life**

**Chapter Seven – I don't want to!**

**Len POV**

I've been constantly thinking about what Teto had said to me a couple of days ago. Her words would keep nagging at the back of my head, making me think about my relationship with Rin. Did I think of her as my friend or was it something more? These thoughts would run rampant in my head to the point where I would constantly get sidetracked during class, but it wasn't like it mattered since I never paid attention to class anyways. If requested I could probably make a long list of Rin's good points but at the same time I could probably do the same with her bad, so I can't be sure if this feeling is of love or just the feeling of mutual friendship. However, despite all this, Rin was still the same assertive girl who would drag me along her pace, and she was currently trying to drag me into something I did not want to get involved with.

"Wait up, Len!" Rin called out to me as she ran.

"I said I didn't want to, didn't I?!" I exclaimed as I ran through the corridor, trying to get away from my blonde assailant.

"We can stop and talk about it!" she shouted.

We were running through the hallways of the school building and I was desperately trying to get away from Rin. However, despite how fast I ran, Rin would always be close behind me.

"Then stop chasing me!" I uttered as I got to the stairwell and quickly climbed up a single flight of stairs to the second floor.

"But you started running!" she accused me and climbed up the stairs as fast as I did.

_I knew she was an ex-delinquent, but how could she be so fast?_ I was gritting my teeth as I skillfully avoided bumping into students and made my way down the hall. Rin also didn't seem to have any trouble at dodging the students since she was still right on my tail. My mind raced as I scanned the area in front of me, trying to find some means to escape. After turning a corner a sudden idea came to me. _The tree!_ Right as that thought came to mind I quickly veered into one of the classrooms, earning some startled shrieks as I dashed in and ran towards the window. Luckily, the windows were wide open and I kicked off the floor and onto the windowsill, quickly leaping onto the tree located conveniently right outside of the classroom. I grabbed onto the lower branch and dropped myself down onto ground level. Once I touched the ground I looked upwards towards the classroom that I had jumped out of to see Rin looking down at me. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw me, feeling more relieved than surprised by the fact that I had jumped out of the window. It appeared like she wasn't going to chase after me after that great escape maneuver, so I let out a cheer.

"Woo!" my body felt energetic, almost as if adrenaline was pumping through me. I received some curious glances from the people that were out on the field, but I didn't pay attention to them. "It's been a long time since I got this worked up," I said to myself and dusted the dirt off of my uniform.

"Have you had your fun?" a voice asked.

"Yeah, in matter of fact, I di-" before I could finish my sentence, I was swept off of my feet and fell face first into the grass. I tried to push myself up but before I could, two heavy objects got onto my back and pinned me down.

"Sorry Len, but I'm with Rin on this one." Kaito leaned down and said.

"Dang it, get off of me!" I struggled under the weight.

"No can do, Rin's order," Teto replied bluntly. She was one of the weights sitting on my back.

"I'm sorry, Aniki. But they said it was for your own good." Piko apologized. He was also situated on my back.

"How'd you guys even know I'd come out through there?" I asked, still trying to get the two masses off of my back.

"I figured you'd try to escape outside, so we waited out here beforehand," Kaito explained.

"Damn it," I groaned. I was expecting these guys to help Rin, but I had forgotten to note the fact that Kaito could be smart at times

It wasn't long before Rin was able to make her way down to us. By the time she got here, I wasn't struggling anymore since I knew it would have been pointless.

"Len, are you okay?" Rin asked her voice full of concern.

"Do I look 'okay' to you?" I grunted.

"We had to or you'd keep running away," Rin tried to console me.

"I was running away for a reason," I stated.

"But you're the only one who still hasn't turned in the forms for the field trip." Rin told me.

"That's because I'm not going," I replied.

"Why don't you want to go to the field trip so much?" Kaito asked.

"I didn't go last year, so why should I go this year?" I would have shrugged, but the fact that Piko and Teto were still sitting on top of me kept me from doing so. I wasn't being this reluctant for no reason. The idea of going sightseeing and eating with a group of people that were afraid of you wasn't that tempting. Last year, I knew I would have just been a hindrance to my classmates, so I willingly didn't attend the field trip. So instead of having me around, it would be better if Rin just found a normal group and had fun with them. Even if she didn't have me, she'd still be with Teto and Kaito. Piko wasn't coming along since the 1st years were going to a different location.

"But you have to come with us!" Rin exclaimed.

"You guys can have fun without me." I pointed out.

"It wouldn't be the same without you," she insisted.

"She's right, Len. You're a vital part of our group," Kaito said.

"I don't know about that, but if Rin says you're coming with us, then you're coming with us," Teto declared.

"You could ask someone from our class to take my spot," I suggested.

"If you don't go, then I won't either." Rin suddenly decided.

"Wait, what?!" I glanced at Rin in shock. What would be the point of me not going if Rin decides not to as well?

"Well, if Rin isn't going, then I also won't." Teto shrugged, not really caring about the outcome as long as she was with Rin.

"Hm… I don't want to be the only one that's going, so I guess I'll pass on the field trip as well," Kaito decided.

"Whoa, wait one second. Why are you all deciding not to go now?" I was startled by how fast the situation had changed.

"Ah… I heard we were going to have a BBQ party during the afternoon." Kaito ignored me and let out a sigh.

"I wanted to go sightseeing with everyone as well…" Rin muttered in disappointment.

"Aaaaaaah… Fine, I get it!" I gave in. "I'll go to the field trip. Happy now?" I conceded because if I became the reason why they weren't able to have fun, then the guilt would start gnawing at me for who knows how long.

"Really?!" Rin asked, her mood instantly becoming brighter.

"Yeah, so can you two get off of me now?" I asked the two, who were still sitting comfortably on my back. They looked at Rin, waiting for confirmation and she gave them a nod. I felt the weight disappear from my back and was able to properly breathe again.

"Alright! We did it!" Rin cheered and high-fived Teto.

"What?" I gave Rin a confused glance as I got up and dusted my clothes.

"'Operation: Guilt Trip' worked out great." Kaito smirked.

"Wait, don't tell me…" I felt my eye twitch as I came to realization. "This was all also part of your plan?!" I exclaimed.

They didn't answer my question, but the grins on all of their faces made it obvious. I let out a groan as I rubbed the temples of my forehead, trying to calm my frustration. I had fallen perfectly for their plan, but in the end all I could do was let out a long sigh. It's impossible to back down now since I had already agreed to it.

"Piko, you better not be writing the word 'gullible' in that again!" I glared at Piko who had his notepad out. He quickly scratched something out of his notepad and shoved it back into his pocket.

"The field trip is going to be great!" Rin said in excitement.

"I wonder if I should pack some ice cream…" Kaito murmured to himself.

"Ha… I don't care anymore." I threw up my hands in defeat.

_It's just one simple field trip nothing bad could happen, right…?_

**CHAPTER END**

**A/N – Yeah, I know this chapter is incredibly short compared to others, but it was basically supposed to be a build up chapter for the next one. I promise that the next chapter will be much longer than this. It's going to involve more story progression instead of character development or introductions. So yeah… wait patiently for the next chapter! I'm writing it immediately after this one so it should be uploaded by tomorrow, depending on whether something comes up for me or not.**

**I haven't written any major action scenes in like… 3 chapters? I'm becoming dull!**

**I'm probably going to add in more characters after a certain point in the story, so feel free to look forward to that. I'm still accepting character ideas, since I'll probably need help getting a decent background story for the character AND the personality. Up till now everyone has been only giving me the background story, but I need the personality more to write it. Dialogues make the scenes! :D**

**I probably have enough proofreaders, but I need someone who can proofread during the time I'm usually uploading, which is around 11pm Korea and Japan time. So if you're interested then drop me a PM.**

**I know this wasn't that much of an eventful chapter, but leave a review if you like~ Like I said, the next chapter will be much better! OuO**

**Also, I had a question to ask you guys. Would the tag 'Humor' suit this story more or would 'Friendship' be better?**

**Review the reviews**

**Adorable Reader **– Yeah, well… I did sort of avoid any major romance in this chapter, but I think I'm adding some in the next chapter. Right now it's only about Len, but later on Rin's also going to develop some feelings~ Not sure if that counts as a spoiler since it's obvious…

**YiPrincess** – I guess Friendship does fit this story a lot since it's also about Len making friends for the first time… Eh, I'll let you readers decide what my tag is 8D Hm… I'm not sure if Rin's past is that much complicated, but I can tell you this, the way she became a delinquent was not the same as Len. This might be a spoiler, so you don't have to read it if you want, but Meiko is going to be appearing REALLY soon :D

**Jello-is-awesome-123** – Of course you'd be recognized! Proofreaders are essentials to writing a good story C: But I did have to upload this without any proofreading done by anyone since everyone was asleep… oh well~ Yeah, I should probably credit you about the time line. Like I said in the A/N, personality is what gives me good ideas on how to make a character appear in the story!

**Jessi-chan9867** – Welp… no development in his feelings in this chapter 8D Sorry 'bout that! I'm not sure how to explain Teto's personality since it's so awkward, but I tried my best in making it :D. The major fluff will probably happen in a couple of chapters… not too sure when though. It depends on if I decide to do character introductions first or story progression first.

**Mugi-pyon** – Well, Teto doesn't accept Len yet, so that won't be happening anytime soon o; It's funny since I've never watched Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya OuO; And yet I somehow knew the names came from that… Humor is something I try my best to add in almost every chapter, cause I don't want to have some dull story going on, do I? 8D The fluff thing though, is going to come at slow interludes because neither Len or Rin has fully realized their feelings.

**Troubled Windchimes** – PM Sent~ Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay, still loving your reviews.


	8. Get out of here!

**Updated! A day late, but I still did it! I've been hanging out with my friends for the past 2 days, so I didn't have that much time to write. I hope I was able to make up for it with this chapter! C: Enjoy~**

**Warning: This chapter contains some swearing.**

**Disclaimer - The name 'Vocaloid' belongs to the creator of the program Yamaha.**

**Some of the characters used in this story either belong to either Crypton Future Media or any other respective owners of the fan-made Vocaloid characters.**

* * *

**Delinquent Life**

**Chapter Eight – Get out of here!**

**Len POV**

It was early in the morning and I was enjoying my last moment of sleep before my wretched alarm clock would force me awake. However, long before my alarm clock could even begin blaring, I was forced awake by a heavy pressure nudging my side.

"Oi, get up." I could hear my sister calling out to me.

"What…?" I groaned as I unwillingly woke up.

"Len, you're screwed." Lily told me, nudging me with her foot.

"The heck are you talking about?" I groaned as I pulled the covers off of myself to see my sister standing beside my bed, brushing her teeth. "And stop coming into my room without permission." I glared at her.

"Outside." She ignored my glare and pointed towards the window.

"Huh?" I gazed curiously outside the window, which was directly beside my bed. My room was on the second floor so I had to lean out of the window to see the street below it. Standing out on the pavement right below my window were Rin and Teto.

"Len! We're going on the field trip today!" Rin shouted up to me.

"W-What? Why'd you have to come here to tell me?!" I shouted back in question.

"We figured you'd have forgotten it by now." Teto answered.

"Two girls and one guy… let the cat-fight begin." I heard Lily comment behind me.

"It's not like that!" I turned to shout at her.

I've been up for 1 minute now and I'm already fully awake. Somehow I knew today was going to be an exhausting day.

…

After I was dragged out of my home, we arrived at school and got on our class's rental bus, which was amongst the many other buses aligned in front of our school. We were an hour early so we had to wait 30 minutes before Kaito arrived, and another 30 minutes before the buses finally departed.

"Why are we still going on field trips? We're already in our second year of high school." I complained.

"The field trip is meant to relieve some stress that students might have after the midterms." Rin explained to me from the seat beside mine. "I was looking forward to this trip so much, that I could barely get any sleep last night!" she told me.

"Then you should catch up on some sleep, because I'm going to." I told her. It would take at least an hour before we would reach our destination, so I decided to get comfy in my seat.

"Ah, you can't sleep!" Rin started shaking me. "The field trip has already started, so you won't be able to enjoy it if you're sleeping!" she insisted.

"What's there to miss on the bus?" I pointed out.

As I tried to convince Rin to let me sleep, I felt eyes staring at me from between the crack of the seats in front of us.

"Stare…" The magenta colored hair made it obvious who it was.

"What are you doing?" I sweatdropped.

"Hmph… why am I the one who has to sit next to the ice cream maniac?" Teto whined, as she stopped peeking at us and sat back into her seat.

"You know I'm right here." I heard Kaito say from beside her.

"I'm Rin's right hand man, so I should be the one sitting next to her!" Teto paid no mind to Kaito and declared.

"The teachers decided the seating arrangement." Kaito told her. Teto was seated in the seat directly in front of mine and Kaito was beside her.

"Grr… Rin's trying her best to stay awake but this bastard is trying to sleep!" Teto suddenly leaned her chair back, making it press down against me.

"What the heck?" I let out a startled cry as the back of her seat came down on me.

"I won't let you sleep!" Teto declared and pushed back as far as she could.

"Oi, Rin, help me out here wi-…" I turned to look at Rin and shut my mouth once I did.

"Zzz…" she was asleep.

_Wasn't she the one trying to keep me awake just a moment ago? _I looked at her in disbelief. Up until now I was feeling nervous by the fact that I was going to be sitting next to Rin for an entire hour, so I was trying to get some sleep to avoid it, but if Rin's the one sleeping, then what am I supposed to do? I couldn't help but gaze at Rin's sleeping face. She had her mouth slightly agape, but not to a point where it looked bad. She had such a peaceful expression on her face that it made me feel a bit warm inside… _Wait… what am I thinking?!_ I quickly shook my head and turned away. Afterwards, Teto stopped trying to keep me awake and went to sleep herself. I spent the entire bus ride trying to get rid of the image of Rin's sleeping face from my head.

…

"So what happened to sightseeing?" I asked as we got off the bus.

"The traffic took too much time, so they decided to cancel it," Kaito replied.

"Wait, but we only had two schedules for the field trip." I pointed out.

"Mhm." He nodded.

"Guys! The teacher said that the class is splitting up into groups for the barbeque!" Rin came over to inform us.

"So we're skipping straight to the barbeque, huh?" I said to no one in particular. Since there were only two schedules planned for today's field trip, and one of them was canceled, that means we'll be going home after the barbeque. A school activity where all you do is eat and go home? I guess it wasn't a bad idea coming here after all.

The teachers had set up a table for each group to take a grill and a bag of meat. I hauled the grill onto my shoulder, figuring I should be the one doing the heavy lifting, while Teto grabbed the meat. The teachers also informed us that the firewood for the grills were at a small shack, which can be found along the path that goes into the forest. The area where we were supposed to set up our grill however was a rocky riverside, so it was difficult to find a suitable spot to set it down.

As we walked around looking for a decent location, I noticed a group of students giving off a menacing aura. They weren't wearing the same uniform as we were, so I knew they weren't from our school.

"What're ya lookin' at?" a guy with dreadlocks in his hair, glared at one of my classmates.

"Get outta my way, damn it!" a guy with a beanie shouted, as he shoved a kid out of his way.

"So many pieces of trash here…" the guy in front of the group with spiky hair, sneered.

They were purposely pushing their way through the students from our school, trying to intimidate them. I decided to ignore them because giving them attention is just what they want.

We continued along the riverside until we found a decent location, where we could set up the grill without having it tip over. Just to be sure, we placed a couple of rocks around the legs of the grill to secure it in place.

"I got some spare firewood from the other groups." Kaito told us, as he approached with an armful of firewood.

"Then let's start the barbeque!" Rin cheered, enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" we cheered as well. Even though I was reluctant to come here in the beginning, I was actually looking forward to this.

..

"Did meat always take this long to cook?" Teto asked, as she crouched down next to the grill.

"That's because you guys put all the meat in, in one go," I remarked.

"But why are there all these vegetables? Bread would have been much better," Teto stated. Along with the meat, there were a bunch of various vegetables on the grill as well.

"That's because getting the meat is the challenge," I told her with a smirk.

"And because bread would probably taste bad if it's soaked in grease from the meat." Kaito added.

"Sees what you know." I heard Teto murmur.

"Guys, we're running out of firewood." Rin spoke up and informed us.

"Shouldn't someone go and get some more, then?" I suggested. "A lot of the meat is still raw."

Rin was busy with the food, so she couldn't go, and Kaito was tending to the fire. Teto, on the other hand, wasn't doing anything a moment ago, but now she suddenly had a wooden board out and was chopping vegetables. It was painfully obvious that she was trying to avoid going.

"Fine… I'll go." I grumbled.

"Have a safe trip!" Rin said as I made my way towards the forest path.

Once I got to the shack, I saw the same group of delinquents I noticed earlier, standing beside it. They were harassing kids who were coming by to pick up firewood.

_Why hang out next to the firewood just to annoy everyone…_ I rolled my eyes.

"Your classmates are all pretty lame, what school do you guys go to?" the guy with spiky hair was one-sidedly talking to a group of kids from my school. They looked uncomfortable with the situation, but they weren't able to get away.

I had no reason to get involved, so I brushed past them and got some firewood.

"Hey, this guy looks like he's tough." I noticed the beanie guy, gesturing at me.

"Haha! What's with that blonde hair?" the guy with dreadlocks snickered.

_Ignore them; they're just trying to provoke me. _I gritted my teeth as I started walking away.

"Hah! He's afraid of us so he's running away!" the guy with spiky hair burst into laughter.

"What a coward." The guy with the beanie snorted.

_If I leave them alone, then nothing will escalate._ I neglected them the best I could, as I made my way back to the others.

"Here! This is your share, Len!" Rin handed me a skewer with food impaled onto it, once I arrived.

"Hey, there's something wrong with this!" I shouted once I took the skewer. "Why are there only peppers and onions on this?!" I glared at them, but they all had their mouths full and wouldn't look me in the eye. "How could you guys even finish everything, I was only gone for like 10 minutes!" I shouted at them.

"Don't worry, Len. I prepared for this beforehand!" Rin told me and pulled open her backpack. "Ta-da!" she took out a plastic bag full of meat.

"That's Rin for you, she's always prepared!" Teto nodded proudly.

"Wait, you didn't snatch another bag from the table, did you?" I asked cautiously. Rin wasn't the type to steal, so I was worried where she had gotten that from

"Of course not, I bought this yesterday!" she clarified.

"You bought extra meat just for today's field trip?" Kaito raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yup!" she grinned.

"But that's a lot of meat…" I commented. "I don't think I brought back enough firewood." I expressed my worry as I glanced down at the amount of wood I had brought, and sure enough I didn't have sufficient amount. This was probably enough to barely cook half of the proportion of meat that Rin had prepared.

"Then I'll go get the firewood this time." Kaito offered.

"No, don't bother, I'll go get it." I quickly refused his offer. If I was correct those delinquents were still next to the shack, so I didn't want Kaito to have to go through the trouble of dealing with them.

"You're willingly going to get firewood?" Kaito asked, rather startled by my decision.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be back in a bit." I told them and made my way back to the forest.

…

Once I got back to the woodpile, I was met with a dire situation. There was a boy, who I recognized from my class, sitting against a wooden post with his hand against his red cheek, beside him were two girls cowering in the side. Finally, there was a single boy, whose collar was being roughly grabbed by the delinquent with spiky hair.

_So they're finally getting aggressive…_

"Why the fuck is everyone from your school so cowardly?" the delinquent gripped the boy's collar more firmly and asked. "A guy can't even be entertained." He sneered

_Shit… if Rin knew her classmates were being harassed like this, she'll definitely fly into a rage again, and then…_ I clenched my teeth at the thought that came after. _I have no other choice then._

"Oi."

"Hu-" before the spiky haired guy could react, I landed a powerful jab on his face, making him let go of the boy and skid across the dirt ground.

"Whoa!" the delinquent with dreadlocks let out a startled cry as his companion was sent flying.

"K-Kagamine?" the boy, who was being grabbed, looked up at me in bewilderment. He was equally shocked as the delinquents were by my appearance, but probably for different reasons.

"Why is Kagamine here…?" the boy with the swollen cheek asked out loud.

"He's here to save us, right?" one of the girls, who was cowering, guessed.

"Get out of here!" I ordered them. They were quick to catch on as the guys, who were on the ground, quickly scrambled onto their feet and ran, the girls following behind them.

"What should we do?" I heard one of the girls asked as they ran.

"We have to tell someone about this!" The other girl said.

They were running hastily, so they were out of sight almost immediately. After they were gone, I turned to face the guy with dreadlocks.

"You're that guy from earlier…" he recognized me.

"We're not here to entertain you." I told him. "If you want to have fun, then go do something else."

He looked distressed at first, but his expression quickly changed into a smirk. "Don't be like that. We don't wanna do something as boring as barbequing." He claimed.

"That's why I said go do…" I was too late to realize the object that was flying directly towards my head.

…

**Third Person POV**

"What's taking him so long?!" Teto shouted in anger.

"Do you think he's upset that we ate all the meat without him?" Kaito asked.

"But I still have this…" Rin held the unopened bag of meat in her hand.

"He'll come back sooner or later," Kaito said reassuringly.

The group was sitting on a large boulder, which was beside their grill, as they waited for their friend to return. They've been waiting for quite a while now so they used that time to clean off their grill, but their friend was still yet to return.

"Help!" a couple of students shouted as they came running out of the forest. They started going around asking everyone nearby for someone to help them.

"I wonder what the commotion is about." Rin stood up and asked curiously.

"Did something happen?" Kaito glanced at them.

Curiosity got the best of the group as they approached the urgent students. A boy with a swollen cheek was explaining to his classmates about what had happened.

"We were getting firewood and got harassed by some delinquents from another school, but then the one who came to save us, Kagamine, he's in trouble!" the boy exclaimed.

…

**Len POV**

I was kneeling on the ground with a hand against my forehead. I could feel blood trickling down my face as I tried to grasp the situation. The delinquent with the beanie had snuck off to the woodpile during the commotion, and used the firewood at his advantage. As I confronted the guy with dreadlocks, he used that as an opening and chucked a large piece of wood straight at my head. I was powerless to defend myself against the blow and received it head on. _No pun intended_

"Hahaha! This guy is pathetic!" the delinquent with the beanie came over with a large piece of firewood in his hand.

"He just got lucky with that first punch." The guy with dreadlocks snorted in laughter. "But is the fun already over?" he leaned down to see my face.

"Ahaha… It's been so long since I've felt so excited about a fight…" I chuckled as I got off my knee and stood up, the pain from the wound on my head was completely gone now and I could only feel the adrenaline slowly course through my body. "That shitty little scratch, is that all you got?!"

"Heik!" the guy with dreadlocks let out a shriek and stumbled back.

"Now the real entertainment starts." The delinquent with the beanie had the same nervous expression on his face, but he was still grinning.

I was too caught up in the moment to realize, but there was a bunch of movement from the forest path that leads to the riverside.

"He's just bullshitting." The guy with the beanie presumed.

"You can try me to see if I'm bluffing or not." I smirked at him.

"With pleasure." the delinquent with the beanie was about to step forward but his companion stopped him.

"Oi… behind us." The guy with dreadlocks pointed behind them.

The movement that I noticed earlier was actually the movement of people approaching. The kids from my school were crowding into the area to see what the whole commotion was. They seem to already know the gist of the situation since they didn't get too close.

"Kagamine is hurt!" a girl exclaimed.

"Why isn't anyone stopping them?" another girl asked.

"Those guys have weapons! What are we supposed to do?" one of the guys said.

Murmurs began to spread as the spectators increased.

"Why are all these people here?!" the beanie guy started backing away.

"We got surrounded…" the dreadlocks guy pointed out.

I cursed under my breath because of all these people who came to watch. I was planning to end this quickly, but all these spectators are going to be a problem. However, it should still be fine as long as Rin doesn't come here as well.

"Geez, we were worried about him for nothing. He's perfectly fine!" I heard Teto's voice.

_Don't tell me…_ I turned to the side and to my dismay Rin, Kaito, and Teto was standing there.

"He looks like he lost a lot of blood… I'm surprised he's still standing." Kaito said.

"I don't know what happened, but I know that I cannot forgive those two outsiders." Rin declared sternly and stepped forward.

_You can't, Rin!_ I shouted mentally. She's the reason I bothered saving our classmates. If she gets involved now, then everything I did was for absolutely nothing. If she still wants to live a normal life, then I can't let her get involved like this!

"I can take care of these two by myself!" I declared loudly. "Everyone else, don't get involved!" I put an arm out to prevent Rin from coming any closer. I hoped desperately that she'd understand and back off.

After a moment of silence Rin spoke, "Okay then, Len said he can handle it, so let's go everyone!" she turned on her heel and began to leave. Some kids seemed hesitant on whether they should leave or not, but in the end they all followed her out of the forest.

"Even if he acts all cool, I still don't accept him." I heard Teto say as she left.

"Good luck, Len~" I saw Rin wave at me from afar.

"…" I silently watched them leave. I told her not to get involved, but I didn't expect her to simply leave with everyone. Well, it wasn't a bad outcome since it means I didn't have to show any restraint.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" the delinquent with the beanie burst into laughter once everyone was gone. "How sad!"

"You were just abandoned by your classmates!" the guy with dreadlocks laughed as well.

"I don't need anyone else." I muttered, my temper having reached its limit.

"Hah? What'd you say?" the dreadlocks guy, who was trembling in fear earlier, was acting arrogant now.

Not wanting to deal with this any longer, I decided to end it quickly. I rushed the guy with dreadlocks and planted my fist firmly into his face.

"Guh?!" he could only utter a startled cry as he was sent barreling into the woodpile.

"I said; I don't need anyone else." I sneered. "I'm more than enough." As I said so, a large object collided against the back of my head making me stagger forward. The stinging pain from before, returned but this time from a different location. _This guy again…_ I gritted my teeth as more blood dripped down onto my uniform.

"Are you going to spout some bullshit again?" the guy with the beanie smirked as he approached me from behind. "You must be thinking 'This guy isn't fighting fair! Boo hoo.'." he taunted me. "Who really gives a shit if I fight fair or not?" As he talked, he drew closer to me, not really caring about what I would do since he thought I was writhing in pain.

"I certainly don't." I answered him bluntly, proving him wrong.

"Wha-" he was startled by my sudden words, but before he could do anything more, I twisted my body and landed a back kick on his gut. It wasn't strong enough to knock him down, but it was substantial enough to make him bend down and clutch his stomach in pain.

"I don't fight fair, either, so I can't complain." I wiped away the blood that was trickling down my face as I stated. "This would probably be an illegal move." I told him and slammed my elbow down onto his back.

"Gah!" he cried out in pain and fell flat onto the ground.

"Aaaaah… I hope there's still some meat left." I said to myself and walked away, leaving behind the 3 unconscious bodies.

…

"Ok! All set!" Rin told me as she took a step back.

After I took care of the delinquents, I returned back to everyone and Rin immediately started patching me up. I told her I was fine, but the fact that I was still bleeding on the back of my head didn't help.

"Seriously… who do you think I went through all that trouble for?" I grumbled.

"You're right… if you didn't say that you could handle those guys by yourself, I would have probably stepped in and used violence in front of everyone." Rin said. "If I scared everyone, then wouldn't it be the just like the past?" she mentioned. "That's why I'm really grateful to you, Len." she finished talking by looking at me with an honest smile on her face.

"What're you talking about…?" I feigned ignorance as I turned my blushing face away.

The field trip turned out really differently from what I thought it'd be like, but everything that happened, I did for Rin. I would go to such lengths of action without any second thoughts, just for her. Is it because of love that I'd go so far for her? If so, then it's not too bad; to do something for Rin and in return to see her smiling at me. I could get used to this feeling…

**CHAPTER END**

**A/N – The final thousand words of this chapters were really rushed, because it was 2AM and I have school tomorrow. So if possible, I'd like my proofreaders to fix any mistakes I've made and send me a PM telling me them all~ Please and thank you!**

**I couldn't really imagine what a field trip in Japan would be like, and I couldn't find any information on them either, so I just based it off a field trip I went to in Korea. I was finally able to write an action scene after I think 2-3 chapters, and I'm not sure if I did that great on this one, since the fight scenes were actually the scenes I was rushing through. One of the reasons why this chapter took so long to write was because I had a lot of trouble trying to word out the scenes. While writing a story I try my best not to repeat too many words within a paragraph, so that takes up a lot of time as well. English may be my prime language, but I can't use it too often here in Korea… so yeah.**

**I probably had a lot more to say for my A/N, but it's 2AM, so I most likely forgot everything. So I'll just skip to thanking you guys for reading and hope you guys leave a review!**

**Review the reviews**

**Adorable Reader **– I tried to at least make the chapter somewhat entertaining OuO;

**Retorica** – I'm glad you were able to make some time to leave a review! I'm probably writing new chapters every single spare time I get, so my updating pace is rather fast :P But too bad this chapter came a bit late D; The only excuse I have is that my friends dragged me to a PC room to play with them, so I lost hours there… c: I'm really grateful that reading my story made your day!

– I sort of understand where you're coming at. My story is a bit faster paced compared to other stories, where it would go day by day, and a lot of cliffhangers happen. But my story revolves more around notable events that happens in Len's life, so I don't bother explaining his life day by day. It probably is most likely simply personal preference that's keeping you from enjoying the story fully, but I'm glad you took the time to read it despite that!~

**Jessi-chan9867** – Well there wasn't much character development in that chapter, but I'm glad you're able to be patient with my uploading :D

**Troubled Windchimes** – Thanks for the comma fix. That seems like one of my main problems while writing… comma placement ;-; I feel bad that Piko didn't appear in this chapter, but I hope it was good enough for you 8D Yeah, in the end I did change the Humor tag to Friendship. Your reviews are the only exciting things I get to see at school! O3O

**xX little Kagami Xx** – Glad you're enjoying it! c:

**Mugi-pyon** – Yup that seems like an exact explanation on all of their personalities. You're also a Piko fan so I still feel guilty that he didn't appear in this chapter oAo; I'll probably be adding your character idea into the story within a couple of chapters, so looked forward to it~

**DualStarduster** – Glad you like the story :D I'm happy to know that you think that I'm a great writer, and am honored to be in your favorites 8D

**Ivyfeather319** – Truth be told, I barely know anything about Naruto, so I didn't even know 'White Fang' was a thing in there. White Fang was supposed to represent Rin's bow she'd usually wear because it's like two 'white fangs' sticking into the air… so yeah ; Luka, I have a basic plot development for her to come out somewhere in the story, but Miku is a character I'm still trying to plan out. I can't seem to be able to match a perfect personality to her that would fit my story. So, Luka, soon; Miku, not sure.


	9. Reasons?

**It's the weekends again! I'm going to rest a bit during it, so the updates will be slowed. When the weekdays comes back again I'll have chapters up within a day or two again.**

**Oh and sorry about the late update. I could have updated this chapter yesterday, but I had a problem yesterday. I was writing till 2am and ended up falling asleep at my computer. By the time I woke up again my computer had turned off and nothing was saved D: So I had to rewrite my entire story today and add in the new part. So yeah, sorry 'bout that.**

**Disclaimer - The name 'Vocaloid' belongs to the creator of the program Yamaha.**

**Some of the characters used in this story either belong to either Crypton Future Media or any other respective owners of the fan-made Vocaloid characters.**

* * *

**Delinquent Life**

**Chapter Nine – Reaons?**

**Len POV**

Many things have changed ever since the field trip incident. The usual silence I'd receive every morning was replaced by several of my classmates actually greeting me. I was startled at first, wondering if I was standing in front of their friend or something, but after a quick glance around myself, I soon realized they were directing their greetings to me. Everyone still thought I was a delinquent, but they simply found me more approachable now. When I walked through the hallways, I'd still receive some nervous glances but it wasn't as common as before. Occasionally, people would try to initiate conversations with me, but all of them would turn out the same. My habit of wanting peace made me give them blunt replies till the very end, trying to get the conversation over with as fast as possible.

Not being able to handle all the awkward interactions any longer, I escaped up to the rooftop during the lunch break.

"Ugh… why are all these people trying to talk to me all of a sudden?" I groaned as I lied on the bench.

"Well, word about you chivalrously saving those kids during the field trip spread rather quickly." Kaito told me. He was standing next to the bench I was on, and was glancing down at me.

"Chivalrously?" I raised an eyebrow. I wasn't really doing it for them, but rather I did it to prevent Rin from getting involved.

"I'm upset." Piko stated from the bench beside mine. "I wasn't able to see Aniki in action!" He complained.

"It wasn't a big deal." I shrugged it off.

"But it's the talk of the school!" Piko exclaimed.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Everything I do becomes the talk of the school." I groaned.

"Why do you hate getting attention so much, anyways?" Kaito asked.

"I just do." I replied curtly. The last time I got attention, everyone started fearing me and I became a delinquent. Not something I want to go through again.

"Is that why you avoid joining clubs?" Kaito inquired.

"What does that have to do with getting attention?" I asked, taken aback by his sudden change of topic.

"I mean, you're pretty strong, so if you go into an athletic club you'd probably get a lot of attention." Kaito pointed out.

"Oh… Well, no, that isn't the reason why I don't join clubs," I said. "There's just no clubs I'm interested in." The only martial art clubs in the school were the judo and boxing club, but I've already taken classes for those in middle school, so I felt like there was no reason to join either of them. "But why are you talking about clubs all of a sudden? Aren't you already in one?" I looked at him curiously.

"Oh, no, I was never in a club." Kaito denied.

"Wait, what?" I looked at him in shock. "Where have you been going after school then?"

"Cram school," Kaito answered.

"…" I guess I knew why he was so smart then.

"Anyways, Rin was saying yesterday that clubs aren't really all that bad." Kaito went on.

"Wait, Rin said that? What is she planning on doing this time?" I felt a cold sweat go down my neck. _Don't tell me she's planning on making her own club…_

And as if on cue, the door to the rooftop shot open and Rin came running through, with Teto close behind her.

"Len!" she called out my name as she came over to us. "I've decided!"

"W-what?" I asked nervously, worried about what she had planned.

"We should all run for student council!" she declared.

"…All?" I looked at Rin and then at Kaito for confirmation. Kaito averted his gaze, as if he knew this was going to happen. "Huh?... Huh?!" it felt like my brain processed had stopped for a moment. "Student council?!"

…

After the initial shock of Rin's announcement settled down, I was finally able to think properly again.

"A candidate for student council president?" I asked.

"Yup!" she nodded.

"You?"

"Yes!" she answered with a stern nod.

"This is the time of the year when they switch student council members," Kaito explained.

"Even if what you're saying is true; isn't it a little too sudden? What happened to living a normal life?" I questioned Rin.

"Being student council president is part of living a normal life!" she claimed. "Since the student council president is the representative of the student body, then they must represent the students!"

"You just repeated the same thing…" I sweatdropped as I pointed out.

"Also, we haven't joined a club yet, so this is perfect!" she insisted.

"When you say 'we', you mean…" I trailed off and glanced at the others.

"Yeah, I'll be running as well," Kaito nodded. "I've always been interested in the student council."

"And I'm going to be Rin's right hand man no matter what!" Teto declared.

"I can't run for a spot since I'm still a first year…" Piko muttered, a bit disappointingly.

"The student council is for people who love the school a lot, so good luck with that." I told them, deciding not to be a part of it. I may have said that I was looking forward to coming to school now, but I never said that I actually 'liked' school.

"Len is definitely running too, right?" Rin asked me in confirmation.

"Running…?" I took a step back cautiously.

"For student council's vice president!" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"W-what?!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Don't worry! I know you hate filling out forms, so I filled one out for you!" Rin told me and pulled out a sheet of paper.

"Wait a second! How do you expect me to be the student council's vice president?!" I shouted at her.

"Why not? Everyone is going to be a part of the student council together!" Rin declared.

As Rin and I argued, the rest of the group wasn't paying attention anymore. Arguing has become a normal thing between me and Rin, since she'd always come up with some sort of unreasonable idea and try to drag me along with her. They were already used to this, so they simply waited patiently for an outcome.

"Even if I do become a candidate for vice president, even an idiot can figure out what's going to happen next." I stated. "The teachers would think I'm fooling around and the students would presume that I'm just scheming something." I told her. "So in the end, I'll only end up losing the election. A student council position isn't that simple to get."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that." Rin said. "No one really steps up to be part of the student council, so you don't have to worry about any competition." She told me reassuringly.

"Wait… seriously!?" Up till now, I never cared about school events, and the student council election was no exception.

"Yup, so go turn this in at the teacher's office." She said and handed me the form.

As I took the piece of paper from her, I noticed something written on the application form.

**Position : Vice President**

**Name : Ka-ga-mine Lun **(note: Rin misspelled Len's name and used hiragana instead of kanji for part of his surname)

"Who the hell is this?!" I exclaimed. "How could you spell my name this wrong?!" I lift the paper so Rin could see her mistake.

"Hm… where?" Rin asked, completely clueless.

"How do you expect to run for student council president, when you can't even spell my name!?" I asked her.

"You won't know until she tries," Kaito shrugged.

I heaved a sigh and asked, "Do you know what the student council does?"

"Of course I do! That's why I want to be student council president!" Rin declared.

"If so then…" I crumpled the piece of paper and tossed it away. "You should know why I don't want to be part of it."

"Len…" Rin mumbled.

"If you guys want to join the student council, then go ahead; just leave me out of it." I told them and stood up, deciding to leave.

As I made my way towards the door, Rin spoke up, "If Len isn't going to run… then I'm not running either!" Rin suddenly declared and ripped her own application form.

"W-what?!" I looked at her in shock. She let the pieces of paper fall on the ground as she looked at me firmly. However, the same experience has happened before so I didn't falter this time. "Fine, do whatever you want!" I told her and left.

Afterwards, I ended up avoiding Rin all throughout the day. She had said that she wasn't going to be a candidate for the student council anymore, so I knew she wasn't going to pester me about joining, but I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty by it.

…

After school, I didn't feel like going home yet, so I decided to clear my head on the roof.

"Ah… what a mess," I groaned as I slumped back onto the bench.

"Rin-senpai was really looking forward to being in the student council too." Piko mentioned.

"I think if Rin was student council president, it'd be pretty interesting." Kaito said.

"Did she say anything to you guys?" I asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" Kaito gazed at me curiously.

"I mean, the whole student council thing was rather sudden, and it's Rin we're talking about, so she must have a reason." I assumed.

"She only told me that everyone was going to run for student council," Piko replied.

"Hmm…" Kaito scratched his chin in thought. "Oh, yesterday, she was talking about how clubs were interesting, and said she was going to check out the astronomy club." He recalled.

"That must be it!" I quickly got up from the bench. "Where's the astronomy club?"

"It's on the first floor at the physics lab, Aniki." Piko told me.

"What are you planning to do?" Kaito asked.

"Find out why Rin wants to be the student council president." I replied and headed for the door.

I heard Kaito chuckle behind me. "You wouldn't be you, if you didn't do something like this."

…

"Why are you guys here?" I asked.

I was crouched at the entrance of the physics lab, getting ready to sneak inside. The room was completely dark, but there was a light coming from the prep room, so I knew people were there. If I wanted to know the reason behind Rin's sudden decision, then that's where I should go.

"I'll always follow you, Aniki!" Piko exclaimed.

"Sssssh!" I hushed him. I didn't want whoever was in the prep room to know we were here.

"It seemed like fun." Kaito shrugged.

"Don't you have cram school?" I whispered.

"It's not like my grades are going to get bad just because I skip a day or two." He pointed out.

"Somehow that frustrates me…" I muttered.

"-" a muffled voice came from the prep room.

"That sounds like Rin-senpai's voice," Piko said in a quieter tone now.

"Okay then, if you guys are going to be here, then you're going to have to be as quiet as possible." I advised them.

"I'll follow your lead, Aniki!" Piko said.

"I said to be quiet!" I hissed at him.

"Oh… right." He protruded his lips.

"Alright then, make sure you don't make a single noise." I told them and carefully began to step through the lab as I was crouched. Piko and Kaito followed my lead and stooped down as well. The prep room was on the other side of the lab, so it raised the risk of being caught.

"Careful not to bump into any -" before I could warn them, Piko bumped into a corner of a table.

"Aaah…!" he let out a muffled cry, as a vial on top of the table started tipping off. Neither Kaito nor I could reach it in time since we were in the front. I watched in dread, as everything seemed to go in slow motion as the glass vial fell towards the floor. "Hup!" Piko twisted his body and dived towards the vial, making himself slide on the tiles as he reached out for it. I clenched my teeth as I watched the vial draw closer to the floor, but luckily, Piko was able to get his hand under it before it could hit the ground. Kaito and I let out a sigh of relief as we watched Piko safely catch the lab equipment. "Aniki, did you see that?!" Piko's eyes sparkled as he asked.

"Ssh!" I pressed a finger against my lip. I turned to glance at the prep room and thankfully there were no changes. "Let's avoid doing things like that." I said, sending a glare at Piko.

We were able to approach the prep room without anymore incident and were now crouched beside the door. I could still hear voices inside, but couldn't make them out clearly, so I carefully nudged open the door slightly.

"-ust the way things are; we simply don't have enough members so they're going to disband the club," a voice, which didn't belong to Rin, said.

"Disband?" I muttered to myself.

"But…" I could hear Rin.

"I tried my best to find people who wanted to join, but I couldn't find anyone with an interest in stars like me." The other girl told Rin.

"You really can't continue the club by yourself?" Rin asked.

"No, so after the third years leave the club, I'm going to wrap up all the club activities." She concluded.

"I'm sorry… I even promised to find a way to keep your club from disbanding, but in the end I couldn't do anything." Rin said apologetically.

"So Rin wanted to be the student council's president, to save this club from disbanding." Kaito connected the dots.

"Huh?" I turned to glance at him.

"The primary job for the student council revolves around clubs, so they oversee the existence of the clubs as well." Kaito explained.

_She wanted to join the student council just because of this…?_

"If she wants to save this club, then she can just become president. I don't know why I got to get dragged into this as well." I muttered as I sat back against the wall beside the door.

"I think I understand why Rin-senpai wants Aniki to be the vice president." Piko said.

"Can't you be vice president instead?" I turned to glance at Kaito. "I mean, you seem to be on the same wavelength as Rin, and you're smart. It'd be the perfect job for you." I suggested.

"I'd be okay with it, but I can't. The only person who's capable of the job is someone who's always by Rin's side." Kaito had a faint grin on his face as he told me. "It can only be you Len."

A moment of silence passed as I thought about what Kaito had just said to me. I remained silent until something inside me finally snapped.

"Aaah! What the hell?! Damn it!" I shouted in frustration and stood up. "Why the fuck is the student council so retarded?!"

"A-Aniki, they're going to hear you!" Piko tried to calm me down.

I ignored him and kicked open the door to the prep room. "Oi, Rin!"

"H-Huh?" Rin turned to look at me in surprise.

"Don't get the wrong idea, but I'm going to get really pissed if the astronomy club gets disbanded. So, I guess there's no other way, I'll do this one favor for you and run for vice president!" I declared.

Her reply wasn't immediate, but she quickly grasped the situation and her expression instantly turned into a big smile.

"Okay!" she nodded.

I can't go back on my word now, so I'm going to have to stick through this till the end. I'll have to deal with all the attention I may receive, but I've already made up my mind. I'll help Rin become the student council's president, and I'll be by her side… as the vice president.

**CHAPTER END**

**A/N – A student council consisting of our main characters…? That sounds like fun 8D**

**Another story progression chapter! Well, it's sort of a character development at the same time, but you get the point. For some reason this chapter was REALLY hard to write. Reason? Because long dialogues make me repeat words, and if I do that, the story feels a bit strange to me. So yeah, I prefer not to repeat the same words.**

**I'm still looking for more proofreaders, who can help proofread around my time zone. I live in Korea/Japan time, so anyone who's interested feel free to leave me a PM.**

**Not really much to say for this chapter, so… I hope you enjoyed the chapter and leave a review if you like! Be great if my proofreaders fixed some mistakes for me 8D**

**So let's get straight to the reviews!**

**Review the reviews**

**Jessi-chan9867 **– Glad you enjoyed the action part of the chapter 8D It's been a couple of chapters since I wrote one, so I thought I might have gotten dull… Well, probably not since a couple of chapter ago was probably just 3 days ago… so yeah

**Mugi-pyon** – Yeah, Teto's character really did come out really comical... ouo I was planning to make her more full of pride, but I guess it didn't turn out that way :D… The seat thing is something my brother constantly did to me when we were in a car. You sure know a lot of anime :O I mean, remember them. I can barely remember the personalities of the characters in the animes I've watched. Does Piko really come off as cute? O-o Maybe as a fellow guy I can't tell… ; The new character should come out in the next next chapter!

**NanoStat**(Chapter2) – I'm more worried about my grammar now than detail D; But if you think it's perfect then it's just another good note to continue my story~ Glad to know that I have another follower C:

**NanoStat**(Chapter3) – Well I used to take a long time to update for my other stories, but this story is progressing much better than those. The present and past tense things might change depending on if Len is thinking to himself or not. I sometimes use italic to specify when he's doing so, but I sometimes make it look like he's thinking to himself in a more indirect way?.. if that makes sense. Chapter 3 is currently the longest chapter I've written for the story so far, so yeah :P

**NanoStat**(Chapter4) – You didn't stop reading after the chapter 4, right? O-o Feels odd since you reviewed all the previous chapter, but stopped there :P Meh, I'm looking for proofreaders in my time zone, so you probably don't have to worry about it o3o People wouldn't love me just because of this story o;;

**Adorable Reader** – It's hard to find a good man these days… wait wut. I'm a guy. Why am I saying that. FFFF-

**DualStarduster** – You know you could of just left a review the next day ;; No reason to go through such lengths just for my story D; I wouldn't want one of my reliable readers getting in trouble because of me.

**Troubled Windchimes **– PM sent!~ Long long love love reviews! 8D

**YiPrincess** – Teto can fight, probably. I'd say she's stronger than normal people, but not as strong as Len. ; And I mentioned the respect thingy in the beginning of this chapter, so that answers that question 8D Yeah, I go on field trips similar to that as well, but on rare occasions I'd have a more convenient one where you DON'T have to fill in some questionare.

**YOLOL **– Not sure what to say about your ID, but anyways. I only used the term 'General POV' because it was something I've seen people use in their fanfictions, so I assumed it was the right term at the time. And I think you meant Third Person POV. (yes, the word 'person' is important)


	10. Election!

**Wow, this is a really late update. True to my word in the previous chapter, I said I was going to take a break during the weekends, so I did. I didn't write a single word until the weekend ended. This chapter had a lot of decisions I had to make so that also delayed the upload speed. I hope you guys aren't too upset about the late update!**

**Disclaimer - The name 'Vocaloid' belongs to the creator of the program Yamaha.**

**Some of the characters used in this story either belong to either Crypton Future Media or any other respective owners of the fan-made Vocaloid characters.**

* * *

**Delinquent Life**

**Chapter Ten – Election!**

**Len POV**

The following day after my declaration, everyone gathered in an empty classroom after school.

"So what are you two going to run for?" I directed my question to Kaito and Teto.

"If we all run for student council, the ballot would probably look like this." Rin picked up a piece of chalk and started writing on the blackboard.  
**President: Kagami Rin**  
**Vice President: Ka-ga-mine Lun**  
**Treasurer: Shion Kaito**  
**Secretary: Kasane Teto**  
"Can you please learn how to spell my name?" I muttered, putting my palm against my face.

"The treasurer handles the student council's budget, so I can probably handle that." Kaito said.

"I guess this is where your brains actually come in handy." I joked.

"You know I helped you study duri-…" Kaito stopped himself mid sentence. "Right… they were beyond my help," He muttered to himself, recalling the outcome.

"I know you're reliable, but what about her?" I turned to glance at Teto.

"Of course I am!" Teto exclaimed.

"Do you even know what the secretary does?" I questioned her.

"The secretary's role is to assist the President in any way possible! They're in charge of the President's paperwork and writing down ideas for future plans!" Teto explained briefly. "It's the perfect role for Rin's right hand man!"

"I guess you do know then." I raised an eyebrow at her, impressed. Truth be told, I didn't even know what they did to begin with.

"Fufu… I stayed up all night studying for this. If it's for the sake of becoming a better right hand man, then I'll do my best!" Teto declared.

_What a useless thing to stay up all night for…_ I sweatdropped.

"But aren't you supposed to help the vice presidents as well?" Kaito inquired.

"He can handle himself," Teto said nonchalantly, as she gave me a side glance.

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean!?" I glared at her.

Before Teto could reply, Piko came running into the room.

"Aniki!" he shouted as he bolted to me. "Bad news!"

"What?" I glanced at him, startled by his sudden entrance.

"Rin-senpai might lose the election!" he told us urgently.

"Huh?" Rin turned her attention to Piko.

"There's another person running for student council president!" he explained.

"What?!" Rin stood up abruptly.

"I checked out the bulletin board on my way here, and the candidates for the student council were up, and amongst everyone's name there was another person running for student council president!" Piko recalled what he had seen earlier.

"Who is this bastard?!" Teto cracked her knuckles as she asked.

"Uhm… I think her name was Sakine Meiko." He tapped his chin as he remembered.

"Why does it feel like I've heard that name before…?" I thought out loud.

"She's in the class next to us." Kaito told me.

"Uh… do I still have a chance in winning?" Rin asked hesitantly.

"Well… you know that I have the highest grades in school, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," I groaned, feeling irritated by his off topic question.

"Well, Sakine has been trying to compete against me for first place for a while now, and I heard that she's good at sports." Kaito informed us.

"So… basically, you're telling us that she's student council president material?" I concluded.

"Kuh." Rin cringed as if my words had pierced her.

"Does Rin-senpai still have a chance?" Piko asked nervously.

"Possibly," Kaito shrugged. "It seems it's rare to see her talking to people."

"Does she not have any friends?" I inquired. She reminded me of myself from before I met Rin, other than the fact that she was actually smart.

"I'm not sure, but Rin might be able to stand a chance," Kaito said.

"Wouldn't it be funny if Rin was the only one who didn't make it into the student council?" I said in a joking manner. However, once I did, everyone went silent and stared at me, making it apparent that this was no joking matter. I bit my lip, as I regretted what I had asked. "Right… uh… I'm going to use the bathroom…" I told them awkwardly and stood up from my seat.

Once I got out of the classroom, I walked through the hallways aimlessly. I may have said that I was going to the bathroom, but I was simply trying to get away from that atmosphere.

"Geez… they can't even take a joke. I was just trying to lighten up the mood a bit." I muttered to myself. "Now I look like an asshole."

Feeling the need for some fresh air, I headed out the back entrance of the school. The school field was occupied by clubs at the moment, so I wanted to avoid bumping into people. There were benches set out behind the school for student who wanted to eat their lunches here, so I made use of them and sat back onto one.

"I'll go back to everyone, once things have settled down." I told myself.

Before I could even start basking in the silence, I was quickly interrupted.

"Well, if it isn't Kagamine." A voice said in recognition from the back entrance of the school.

"Huh?" I turned to glance at the owner of the voice. Standing by the door was a girl with short brown hair, which could barely reach her shoulders. If my perception was correct, her hair was even shorter than Rin's. She seemed familiar, but I couldn't get my head around to where I've seen her before.

"I was surprised. I heard you were running for vice president?" She was talking to me familiarly.

"Uhm… who are you?" I asked, a bit taken aback by her sudden familiarity.

"Rather rude. You don't even recognize me?" She strolled over to me. "I'm Meiko; I was in the same class as you last year."

_Oh, that explains a lot. _I began to understand why she felt so familiar. I was never able to interact with any of my classmates last year because of the rumors, so it made sense that I didn't remember her.

"Hm… if a guy like you turns out to become my underling, it's going to be smooth sailing for me." She smirked at the idea.

_Was she always like this?_ _I heard she had good grades, but why is she so different from what I had expected? _She had an intimidating aura radiating from her.

"The person that'll be student council president is me," she declared with her voice full of confidence. "This I'm confident of."

"You talk big, but this is an election; no one knows what the outcome will be," I retorted.

"She doesn't stand a chance. She has the worst grades compared to the entire 2nd years." She pointed out. "If Kagami Rin has the time to run for student council president, then she should be using that time to **study** instead," She emphasized.

I felt a cold sweat go down my neck as I heard her words. _S-She's right…_

"She only works hard, but she's actually an idiot, huh?" Meiko inquired.

"Guh…" I muttered a noise as I put my hand against my face. Meiko was completely right, so I couldn't deny anything.

"Do you understand now? I'm the one who should be president." Meiko stated with a smirk.

I shook my head roughly, getting rid of my doubt for Rin and stood up from the bench.

"You're right, but…" I went in front of her in confrontation. "It's all 'cause she wanted to be president so badly, that I'm running for vice president." I told her sternly. "And I don't think I'm going to be some 'prodigy' girl's underling," I stated. She was taller than me, so I was glaring up at her. It must have appeared comical for anyone who was watching, to see a short boy glaring at a taller girl.

"Alright then… let's do it this way then." She started pulling up her sleeves. "If I win then you'll become my underling, but if you win I'll back down from the president spot." She told me and started loosening a few buttons from her uniform Y-shirt.

"Wait… what are yo-" but before I could ask, something lunged at my head. I was able to successfully block the blow with my arms, but she didn't relent and forced me back a good distance. "The hell was that…" I grumbled and lowered my numb arms. I turned to look at my assailant; Meiko was standing a couple meters away, her body turned and her right leg lifted slightly.

"Since you've already decided to be vice president, then I'm not going to hide it anymore." Meiko decided to confess and lowered her leg.

"Hide what?" I asked.

"My real goal for being student council president," she said with her intimidating grin still on her face. "I want to be number one." She pointed at herself. "I'm already number one at fighting. Now this time, I want to be number one in this area."

"What…" I was dumbfounded by her statement. _Don't tell me… our school had another ex-delinquent!?_

"So now what? Did you decide to give up and become my subordinate?" she asked.

I snorted at her assumption. "If I knock you down, doesn't that mean you're not the best at fighting?" my blood was starting to boil with excitement now. "And then, you'll let go of that president seat!?" I didn't wait for her to answer, and quickly closed the distance between us. Her eyes widened by my sudden advance, however, I didn't allow her to get away and thrust my fist towards her jaw.

"Heh." She let out a chuckle. Before my fist could make contact, she leaned her head back just enough to dodge it. "I guess I'll have to discipline you…" She didn't waste the opening that was presented to her and punched me in the gut. "Until you've realized my true potential!" After I staggered a few steps back, she landed a kick on my side and was able to successfully knock me down onto the ground.

"Guh…" I groaned as I pushed myself up. My body was aching, but the thrill was more overwhelming. I couldn't remember the last time I fought a formidable opponent.

"I didn't think you would get up after that." Meiko gave me a fascinated look.

"I'm just getting riled u-." I was about to go on the offense again, but was cut off by a loud voice.

"Len!" I heard Rin's voice from behind Meiko.

"Huh?" Meiko turned around to see who it was. "Kagami Ri-?!"

The next thing I knew something was sent flying past me. All I could recall was the heavy thud against a tree behind me and the rustling of bushes following after.

"Len, I was looking all over for you!" Rin came running up to me with a large piece of paper in hand.

"What just happened…?" I asked, still bewildered by what had occurred. "Did you come out of nowhere and do a flying kick on that girl?"

"I did…? I don't see anyone." Rin surveyed the area, but there was no one around us in sight. It was probably because of the fact that Meiko was somewhere in the bush now. "I really wanted to show you this, so I wasn't really paying attention to anything else." She shrugged. I'm not sure if she was playing dumb or really was that oblivious.

"So… what was it that you wanted to show me?" I asked, wondering why she was looking for me so desperately.

"Oh yeah, after you left we started working on campaign posters, so I could compete against Sakine," she told me.

_Yeah… that Sakine girl is in the bush behind me…_ I took a small glance behind myself. Seeing that she still hasn't gotten up yet, she must have still been in a daze.

"What do you think?" Rin lifted up a large poster for me to see.

"Er…" I couldn't find the right words to explain it. The image on the poster was a rather crude drawing of what I thought was an apple. I wouldn't say much if it had something more to it, but that single apple and Rin's name was all that was on the poster. "Is this supposed to be an apple?" I asked in confirmation.

"Nope, it's an orange! Now help me find a good place to hang this up." She said and started walking back into school.

"W-wait, you're actually going to hang that up?" I shouted after her.

In the end, Rin never knew that she knocked out her opponent.

…

A few days later an assembly was held for the candidates, so that they could give a speech to try and gain more votes, in this case, only the candidates for the student council president. However, Meiko's announcement changed all of this. She stood at the microphone in the center of the stage.

"Number one… that sort of thing is ridiculous; all that is, is to limit one's possibilities of accelerating upwards. Therefore I'll be taking the position of vice president rather than president," Meiko declared and left the stage.

Immediately after there was a discussion between the teachers on whether there should be an election for vice president instead, but they concluded that having multiple vice presidents wouldn't be such a bad idea. Having multiple presidents would have been a problem, but vice presidents would be okay. They were more delighted by the fact that so many students willingly wanted to be part of the student council this year. I let out a sigh of relief once I heard the news, because I was certain I would have lost the election then.

Afterwards, since there was no need for the election now, the principal decided to have both president and vice president give a speech. The vice president was up first, but since Meiko had already gave her speech earlier, I was the only one required to now.

Once I was on the stage and stood in front of the microphone, I wasn't exactly 'welcomed'.

"Hey, Kagamine! Even if you do become part of the student council, you're not going to be popular anyways!" one of the delinquents of the school shouted.

"You're gonna suck!" another one added in.

I felt a vein pop on my forehead. "Screw you guys! You think I wanted to do this shit?!" I yelled back and marked the end of my speech by dropping the mic. "Done," I stated and left the stage. I probably shouldn't let my delinquent side out so much, but I couldn't help it.

After I was off the stage Rin stepped onto it. Everyone went silent as they waited for their new student council president to make her speech. I couldn't tell from here, but she must have been nervous; she was now the representative of the entire student body.

She cleared her throat and looked at the students firmly. "I'll do my best!" she declared and started walking off the stage. "Finished."

Everyone practically fell off their seats in reaction. _That's it?!_ You'd expect something more impressive from someone who became the student council president, but now that I think about it, Rin probably doesn't even know what to say.

…

The assembly ended shortly after and we were now officially part of the student council, underneath the teachers, and above the students. Even if our initial reason for joining the student council was to keep a club from disbanding, we will also have to assist and plan for other school activities from now on. I'm not sure what's going to happen to our school with Rin as our president, but we'll be there to support her. I'll have to do twice the amount since I'm vice president, but I'm still wary about Meiko. I don't know her that well, and the incident behind the school a few days back isn't helping me lighten up to her. However, she did give up the president spot to Rin, so she mustn't be that bad of a person. Nevertheless, if she does try something, I'll be there to do something about it.

"Oh! And by the way, Len almost didn't get the job!" Rin said, and presented the poll result to us.

**Len for vice president  
For: 362  
Against: 354**

"Wait, why are you making this public!?" I shouted at her.

My life was going to get much more hectic from now on.

**CHAPTER END**

**A/N – This was officially the hardest chapter to write. Trying to decide on who the second vice president was going to be, was probably the most difficult thing ever for me. The choice between Mikuo and Meiko was pretty tough to decide on, but after a long period of thought, I was able to think up a role that would fit Mikuo perfectly, so I decided go with Meiko. Also one of the main reasons I decided to use Meiko was because she doesn't receive that much attention in other fanfictions I've read. Her personality in this may be a bit different compared to what people are usually used to, but this is sort of how I imagined Meiko's character as, so I hope you guys aren't too upset about it. Ohright, I figured some of you might be curious on why Meiko backed down from the president spot, so I'll explain it slightly here. She sees Rin as someone 'worthy' since she was able to kick her away so far. I'll probably forget to explain the reason in future chapters, so you'll have to do with this.**

**I have some bad news to tell you guys. I'll probably be updating much slower now. I don't think I'll be able to update every day like before. I will still try to update as fast as I can, but I'm at the period where I get writer's block frequently, so don't expect it to be that fast.**

**Oh, and on a side note; I'm sincerely sorry that there was no fluff or anything close to fluff in this chapter D: This chapter was a bit too serious to write any. So… yeah ;**

**I also found out that several people were confused about my gender. I AM a guy. I don't know why people assume I'm a girl, so yeah, cleared up that misunderstanding for you.**

**Proofreaders! That live in my time zone! I still need them! Pm me! Short sentences! Yeah!  
****No proofreaders for this chapter, so fix my mistakes if you can~****  
**

**Review the reviews**

**PandaPuppet **– 'like an anime' as in my story is similar to an anime you've watched before, or the story feels like an anime; story wise?

**Guest**- I'm not sure how you differentiate between a girl's style in writing and a guy's, but yes, I am a guy.

**Mitsu** – Yup, but some people still hate/fear him 8D

**Jessi-chan9867** – The whole 'triangle relationship' idea, is something I do plan to add to the story later on. But right now, I think I'm a bit busy writing story progression and trying to introduce new characters. But yeah, you can expect something like that later on.

**DualStarduster** – Every time I get caught while on the computer late, I usually can't get on the computer the next day… so yeah, sucks for me ;

**xKireyy** – Thanks! I try my best c:

**Troubled Windchimes** – PM already sent, Chime-chan.

**I3Len** – Does that mean Len is her owner…? 8D Not much 'head over heels' in this chapter, but I hope you still enjoyed it~

**Adorable Reader **– I'm still not sure on how I'm going to introduce her past to the story, so I'll still need some time to think of an idea. Uhm… my character as in my own real life personality? If so, then no. Len's character was basically an idea I had when I was thinking of a new story to write. When I first had the idea, it came off as interesting to me, and as I started writing more about it, this story happened. In real life, I'm not really sure about my personality since I live in Korea. I'm more comfortable speaking English but I'm forced to speak in Korean, so I prefer to stay silent because I usually mess up when speaking. However, when I'm skyping with my friends in the U.S, I'm usually talking a lot and messing around. So… my personality differs… wow this seems off topic now. Anyways, I hope I was able to answer your question somewhere in that.


	11. Rivalries are annoying!

**Really late update! It's been almost a week since I last updated, and I'm a bit upset that it took this long, but I had personal reasons why I couldn't upload this, that fast. If you want to know, then you can read the A/N at the end.**

**Disclaimer - The name 'Vocaloid' belongs to the creator of the program Yamaha.**

**Some of the characters used in this story either belong to either Crypton Future Media or any other respective owners of the fan-made Vocaloid characters.**

* * *

**Delinquent Life**

**Chapter Eleven – Rivalries are annoying!**

**Len POV**

Today was our first day as official student council members, and we all were gathered during the lunch break.

"This is the student council office!" Rin announced, as we entered a rather spacious room.

"This used to be one of the smaller teacher lounges." Kaito pointed out.

_Hmm… I guess I could hang out here instead of the rooftop._ I nodded approvingly at the room.

"So, why is there an outsider here as well?" Meiko gestured at Piko.

"Trust me; you can't get rid of him even if you tried." I told her.

"I'm honored to receive your praise, Aniki!" Piko said.

"Wait, but that wasn't…" I furrowed my eyebrows and shut my mouth. "Nevermind… why do I even bother?" I sighed.

Meiko was watching with an eyebrow raised, but she didn't pry any further.

"Alright guys!" Rin gathered our attention. "Today, after school, there is finally going to be a meeting regarding the disbandment of the astronomy club. We'll be monitoring this meeting, so no matter what, we can't allow the astronomy club to be disbanded!" she declared.

"Yeah!" Teto cheered.

"So, what's your plan?" I asked her.

"We first need to draw a diagram of where each club presidents are going to be seated." She told us and pulled out a piece of paper. "So… can anyone please explain how to draw one?"

Everyone sweatdropped in reaction. _Rin, you're the president… you need to know how to do this sort of things._

"I guess I'll do it then." Meiko volunteered.

"Then here you go!" Rin offered her the paper and the pen.

"I meant that I'll teach you, not do it for you." Meiko stated. "The vice president has the role to support the president, so this is easy enough."

"Then does that mean I can get Len to do it?" Rin snapped towards me with the pen and paper in hand.

"No one said that they were going to draw it for you!" I replied.

"No, I'm more than enough." Meiko spoke up. "There should be only one vice president, so you can be my subordinate." She directed her words towards me.

"Like hell I will." I confronted her. "I said it before, there's no way in hell am I going to be beneath you!" I glared at her. I went through the trouble of becoming vice president for Rin, and I won't let some random person come along and simply take that away from me.

"They seem to be getting along." Kaito commented.

"If we don't hurry up, lunch will end soon." Rin said in a worried tone.

"Then I'll propose this…" Meiko grabbed a spare piece of paper and a marker. "We'll determine who is truly up for being vice president, by seeing who can draw up a seating chart the fastest!"

"Sounds good to me!" I grinned and snatched the materials from Rin.

We immediately sat down and started making the seating arrangements. Athletic clubs, art clubs, literature clubs, and science clubs, I categorized all of the clubs and wrote them down in order.

"Weren't they supposed to be teaching Rin?" Kaito inquired.

"This is the secretary's job, too." Teto pointed.

Not long after we started making the charter, I sprung up from my seat.

"Done!" I announced victoriously.

"What!?" Meiko said in alarm.

Rin took my paper and scanned it quickly. "Len wins!" She declared.

"Ha!" I side glanced at Meiko with a smirk.

"Damn it…" She cursed under her breath.

"Alright then, next up on the agenda for the meeting is: the distribution of funds for the clubs." Rin said and took out a stack of paper.

"Give me that." Meiko took the stack from her. "This is where I can truly shine. That last task was something even a complete idiot could do. I was just trying to do it in a more organize fashion, so I accidentally took a bit longer." She claimed.

"By saying that; then that means Rin-senpai who couldn't do it is…" Piko trailed off.

"Heh, excuses excuses. You're just being a sore loser." I snickered.

"You're the one that's going to be sore aft-"

"Alright, settle down." Kaito took the papers away from Meiko. "I can't have you two rushing through something as important as the club funds." He said and took the pen from me. "This is the treasurer's job."

"Kaito…" Meiko growled at him.

_Whoa, I knew they were competitive against each other, but I didn't know they were on such bad terms._

"Okay then, we'll rely on you for that." Rin said and Kaito hastily got to work. "Now the last thing we have left to do is…"

…

"Organize the meeting room!" Rin stated.

We were now in an empty classroom where the meeting was supposed to be held. In the center of the room were a pile of foldable chairs and tables.

"Please set them up exactly like the diagram." Rin instructed us. "And make sure to hurry, lunch break is going to end soon."

"I'll finally show you all that I got!" Meiko smirked as she picked up a chair in both arms.

"We'll see who's really at the top!" I declared as I picked up a table. Something about being around Meiko made me incredibly competitive; I did not want to lose to her.

Immediately after we started racing to arrange everything in order, I regretted it immensely. I've had forgotten about how clumsy I could be with physical labor, and ended up frequently making mistakes. I would occasionally knock over tables, which were already set up, but Piko would be there to pick them back up. I know I should have been grateful, but it probably would have been more helpful if he was actually arranging the tables as well, instead of fixing my mistakes.  
Shortly after, we were finished arranging everything according to the seating chart. The tables were set into a large square formation, with spacing in each corner, for easy access to the center.

"One, two, three…" Rin counted the number of tables each of us set up. "Meiko wins by two!" she concluded.

"Hmph." Meiko smirked as if the outcome was obvious.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "This is something even a first grader could do. I was just trying to align the tables perfectly, so by mistake I took too much time."

"But Aniki, you wer-"

"Shut it." I snapped at Piko.

"Hah, who's the sore loser now?" Meiko taunted me.

"Tch." I clicked my tongue. "In the end, we're tied now." I pointed out.

"Good point…" Meiko muttered. "I can't accept this; to think that I'm on the same level as someone like you."

"I couldn't have said it any better myself." I retorted.

As Meiko and I were glaring each other down, the door to the classroom opened.

"Oh? I finished organizing the funds for the clubs, so I decided to help out here." Kaito said as he came in. "But it seems my help isn't needed."

"I didn't do anything, either." Teto shrugged.

"We finished just in time!" Rin said, and as she did, the warning bell rang.

"We still haven't reached a conclusion." Meiko scowled at me.

"Yeah, it's starting to irritate me." I glared back at her.

As we were trying to intimidate each other, Rin decided to wrap things up. "The meeting is after school, so make sure none of you are late!" she ordered us.

In the end, we weren't able to settle our score, and returned to class.

Once school was over, we started making our way towards the meeting room. Along the way, I thought I noticed a girl with long blonde hair and cat ears, but after surveying the area again, I was able to confirm that no one with such description was around. I shrugged it off, figuring it was just my mind playing tricks on me.

"The first task as the student council is about to go underway!" Rin said in an obviously excited tone.

"Yeah, and in this meeting a lot of the clubs are certainly going to get aggressive." Kaito told us.

"Why's that?" Teto asked.

"I've heard that every year, in order to get more funds for their club, the club presidents would get relentless," Kaito explained. "I just hope that things don't get too out of hand."

"It's getting out of hand over here already." Teto pointed out.

A couple of steps behind them, Meiko and I were glaring at each other. We were emitting an intimidating aura, and it was as if we were trying to compete with intimidation now. We were both still not pleased by the fact that we were still at a stalemate.

"We'll just have to hope for the best." Kaito chuckled.

All of the club presidents were now gathered and were sitting at their own individual seat; a name card placed at each seat to indicate whose seat was whose. The student council was seated at the desk in front of the blackboard. Rin was seated in the center with me and Meiko on her side. Teto was beside me while Kaito was next to Meiko, which she did not seem to like.

"If everyone is present, then we'll start the meeting." Rin said in an unusually stern voice. She must be trying her best to behave her role as student council president.

"The president from the Story Art club isn't here yet, but we can start without her; she rarely attends these meetings anyways." The boy, who according to the name card was the president of the soccer club, stated.

"Oh…" Rin appeared hesitant to start now, and glanced at us. We nodded at her and urged her to continue. "Alright then, we'll start the meeting now," she declared.

"Suggestion." The president of the computer club spoke up immediately. She had blonde hair tied into a single side ponytail. "I've been thinking about it for a while, since the astronomy club only has 2 members, why don't we just disband it?" she got straight to the point.

"She's right."

"We should have done this a long time ago."

Murmurs of agreement began to arise amongst the club presidents.

"If we do, then we'll be able to save the money that would have gone to the astronomy club, and distribute it to the other clubs." The captain of the baseball club suggested. He had magenta colored hair, similar to Teto's, and had a long swirly pony tail going down the back; something I found odd to see on a guy, especially with the curl.

As everyone was discussing about getting rid of the astronomy club, said club's president was sitting quietly beside the computer club; she was glancing down, biting her bottom lip anxiously. I wasn't paying much attention to her when I first saw her, since there were more important business going on at the time, but now that I actually had the time to look at her, I noticed that she had indigo colored hair that would reach below her shoulders.

"So, what do you think president?" everyone turned their attention to Rin.

"The astronomy club will not be disbanded." Rin declared.

"Why's that?"

"Can you tell us the reason?"

People started questioning her. It was painfully obvious that Rin had no reasoning to back up her statement, since she appeared to be in a panic now.

"It clearly states in the rulebook that a club cannot be formed with less than 3 members." The captain of the baseball team indicated.

"Ah…" Rin, who kept the rulebook on her person at all times, started flipping through the pages. "You're right…" she muttered, disheartened.

Not able to take this any longer, I snatched the book from Rin and scanned it. "You're right it does say that, but 'less than 3 will be disbanded' is nowhere on here, right?" I remarked. "Last year the astronomy club did an independent activity during the festival, so even though their club size is small, they work with students from other schools, which take cares of the insufficient member count problem." After I was finished speaking, I felt proud of the research I did beforehand, since I had no idea what the astronomy club did. I was certain that Rin would reach an issue in the discussion today, so I had to be prepared.

"Even so, giving all that money to only 2 people; isn't that a bit unfair?" the baseball team captain questioned the logic.

"Is that so?" Meiko spoke up. "I personally think that your club is taking too much of the funds already."

"It can't be helped. We have a lot of members." He stated, as if it was obvious.

"But you guys didn't even make it past the first round in the rankings," Meiko mentioned. "Also, the senpais of your club are known for violent behaviors, and never participate in club activities."

"Ah, that's right! A senpai from the baseball club came and messed with our equipment!" the representative of the Vocal club, exclaimed. She had a rather eye-catching appearance, with bright teal hair tied into twin tails.

"Guh!" the captain quickly averted his head, noticeably guilty about those actions.

I smirked at the now yielding baseball captain, and decided to use this situation to my advantage. "Is there anyone else with an objection!?"

"If anyone has something to say against this, then come forward!" Meiko ordered sternly.

The club presidents glanced at each other nervously before giving us their answer. "We… have no objection."

"That was great, Len!" Rin suddenly hugged me once the meeting was over and all of the club presidents had left.

"Wha-" I felt my cheeks instantly burn brightly, startled by her sudden contact.

"You were great too, Meiko!" Rin let go of me, and grinned at her.

"Tch… I was just supporting the president." Meiko brushed it off as if it was nothing.

One of the club presidents, who didn't leave yet, came running up to Rin and clasped her hands. "That was amazing, Rin!" the astronomy club president, exclaimed. "You really saved our club from being disbanded!"

"I promised you, didn't I?" Rin said with a smile.

"I won't let this opportunity go to waste; I'll start looking for new members, right away!" she declared. "I don't know how I could ever thank you for this!"

"Uhm… Avanna, if you really want to thank someone, you should thank those two." Rin gestured at Meiko and I. However, unknown to her, we were being aggressive towards each other again.

"During the meeting, other than just blabbering like a moron, what did you even contribute?" Meiko glared down at me.

"Pfft, you're one to talk. I was handling everything just fine, but then you decided to butt in." I retorted.

"Uhh… right." Avanna sweatdropped nervously.

"Well, everything turned out better than expected." Teto commented.

"We really didn't do much, but now we know that the student council will go smoothly with those two with us." Kaito said, and chuckled as he watched Meiko and I scowl at each other.

Thus, our first day as the official student council came to an end. If our first day was this tiring, then I wasn't looking forward to whatever was going to come later. But, I already promised Rin that I'll see this through to the very end, and that is what I'm going to do.

**CHAPTER END**

**A/N – I'm sure you guys must have noticed a lot of character hints in this chapter! They won't be revealed immediately, but rather the story will progress to them. I decided to make the astronomy club president, Avanna, because she was one of the most recent Vocaloid to be released, so I why the heck not? Oh, and Piko wasn't in the meeting because he wasn't part of any club or part of the student council, so he wasn't allowed to join in.**

**I know this is a really late update, but I have a really good reason. Well, sort of for the first reason. I've been gaming a lot with friends from school and with some friends in the U.S, so I get sidetracked a lot from the story. I have a life, I don't want to be trapped in my room and writing all day ; And the other reason is that my brother came out on a break from the military, so my mum decided to go watch a movie together and eat dinner, so I was barely able to write that day. The day after, was my grandpa's 80****th**** birthday… so yeah, I was at my grandparent's house all day and came home too exhausted to do anything other than sleep. I wonder if this is just an excuse… probably is… OH WELL**

**I'm still writing every day, but it might not be that consistent. I will be slowing my pace to probably writing only 500-800 words a day, because I need some rest now **

**So… uhm… Hoped you enjoyed the chapter, and feel free to leave a review~ (Fixing some errors in the chapter would be helpful)**

**Review the reviews**

**PandaPuppet **- Awesome is always awesome, when awesome is the best awesome thing in awesome, which makes it awesome to be awesome and more awesome than it should be awesome!

**I3Len** – Well, Meiko wasn't supposed to be a 'bad character' so I didn't really want them to have a lengthy fight :L

**Jessi-chan9867** – Love triangle, laaaaaater. I'm still not sure when in the story I'll make the 'rival' appear, so you'll have to wait. The 'Len' part of his name is in Katakana, but the 'Ru' and 'Re' letters are sort of similar, so I was making a joke through that. Meiko always appeared as a headstrong character to me, so of course I'd make her like that in my story :P Glad you're able to be patient with me! I'm writing as a hobby, so I usually do this on my spare time. I guess 'fanfiction' was a mean to write a story and make it known to people.

**Troubled Windchimes **– PM sent, Chime-chan!

**AwesomeOrange98** – Is it really THAT surprising? :O I didn't expect the population of male fanfiction writer's to be so low :L

**yeungeo** – would you like a sandwich and some milk with that? I know I should be grateful that more people want to read my story, but that's a bit too demanding and blunt for my liking D:

**DualStarduster **- Just read it when you have the time, stop risking so much ;; It's not like my story is going to disappear suddenly.

**yankd** – Surprised someone was finally able to notice. The translation of that stopped sometime back around the near end of 2012, so I decided to write a story that was sort of based off that, but personality wise, most of the characters are different. I also wanted to add more romance into it, so this will be more revolved around that. And I don't think the main character from that is a 'misunderstood delinquent', since he chose to be a delinquent because of certain reasons, however, Len in my story, was reluctant. Oh and, from this point on, the story is going to follow my own plotline.

**Adorable Reader** - I think that's called being shy :D, I've had it since I was a kid. I'm cute? Pfft, that isn't something a lot of guys like to hear, but I guess I'll have to make an exception for it this time.

**Rin Cutesy Kagamine **– I KNOW I AM! :D… Lolno, I mean, thanks for thinking that way of me.

**xKireyy** – You and I both. Well, the whole trapped in a closet thing with someone you like is something rather cliché that's done in a lot of mangas/animes, so I'll have to think about it ;

**Jello-is-awesome-123** – Writer's block? I have that every day! 8D I did not know this site had so many girls ._.;; If there was a tie, I'm pretty sure they'd just have a re-vote.

**Arius The Heretic** – I'm sorry to have disappointed you once you finished reading my most recently updated chapter D:, don't worry, you have this chapter now…! But you'll have to wait for the next chapter again, so… yeah :D I'm glad that my story was able to grab your interest!


	12. Don't write a story about me!

**Nothing to say but ENJOY THE CHAPTER! :D**

**Disclaimer - The name 'Vocaloid' belongs to the creator of the program Yamaha.  
****Some of the characters used in this story either belong to either Crypton Future Media or any other respective owners of the fan-made Vocaloid characters.**

* * *

**Delinquent Life**

**Chapter Twelve – Don't write a story about me!**

**Len POV**

A few days after the meeting, regarding the astronomy club, we were finally able to get adjusted to the student council work. It was exhausting but we still got the job done. Most of our work consisted of paperwork which usually involved club requests, and planning for upcoming events, for example, the sports festival which is in a few weeks from now and the school trip which follows after the finals.

On my way back from an errand to the teacher's office, I was met with something strange. Standing in front of the student council room was a girl with long blonde hair and cat ears. I'm not sure if those ears were actually attached to her, but it was most likely an accessory. The sight of her made me recall the time before the student council's first meeting, where I noticed a strange person for a moment, but brushed it off as a hallucination.

_Why is there a girl cosplaying in school?_ I decided to confront her.

"You mind telling me what you're doing here?" I approached her and asked.

"Observing," she replied bluntly.

"What for?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"My story."

"What story?"

"The story I'm working on."

I felt a vein pop on my forehead in irritation because of her vague answers, which didn't explain anything.

"Why here?" I asked with a twitching grin, trying to stay calm.

"The people in this room are rather unique, so they were perfect examples for the story I'm writing," she explained.

_Unique? Is that supposed to be a compliment?_

"How long have you been doing this?" I inquired, curious if she had started doing this recently.

"Hm… a couple of months?" she estimated. "I was having trouble thinking of a new plotline for a story, but then I saw these people and immediately became interested in them." She told me.

I found something strange about what she had just told me. _Wait, a couple of months? But the student council was formed only a week ago._

"Anyways, go away, you're disturbing me." She shooed me away. Till the very end, she never glanced at me so she wasn't able to realize that I was part of that 'unique' group of people.

Figuring that getting involved with her would be probably end up being a nuisance to me, I decided to head back inside; there's probably more work to do anyways. "Alright then, I'll be on my way." I complied with her request and reached for the door.

"Wait, what are yo-!" she tried to stop me, but was too late.

"Welcome back, Len!" Rin welcomed me as I came in.

"Took you long enough." Meiko sneered.

"What…?" the girl was standing outside the door completely dumbfounded.

"Friend of yours?" Kaito gestured at the girl.

"Nope, just our stalker," I shrugged.

"Hey! I take that highly offensive. I'd rather call my actions; analyzing and taking notes," she clarified, having had already gotten over the initial shock of the sudden change in situation.

"So who might you be?" Rin asked.

"I'm SeeU, a second year," she introduced herself.

"Is that your full name?" Kaito inquired.

"It's my penname." SeeU replied.

Meiko stepped forward and glared at her. "You still haven't told us the reason why you were stalking us."

"Reference for my manga," she told us.

"What? I thought you were writing a novel?" I asked, slightly confused by what she had told me earlier.

"I'm a mangaka!" she declared proudly. "I both write my stories, and draw them out!"

"Do those ears have something to do with you being a mangaka?" Piko asked, tilting his head as he did.

"It's to stay in character! It helps me think of new ideas for my manga," she explained. I sweatdropped at her logic; I doubted the fact that some head ornament would help her conjure up ideas, at all.

"So why us?" Meiko asked a question, similar to my own.

"Because you guys piqued my interest!" she stated. "Rin, the girl who desires to live a normal life, Len, the misunderstood boy who dislikes attention, Kaito, the caretaking genius, Teto, the girl who picks a fight with almost anything that looks at her strangely, Piko, an underclassman who thrives to become a delinquent, and Meiko, the headstrong and aggressive girl who joined the stuco because of K-" (note: 'stuco' is a shortened way of saying 'student council')

"Aaaaah!" Meiko quickly cupped SeeU's mouth with her hands, preventing her from saying anything more. "How do you know that?" she hissed at her. She was trying to be as discrete as possible; however, we could still hear her loud and clear since we were only a few steps away from her.

"I do a lot of observations to acquire reference for my manga, so I have tons information on almost every student in this school, may it be known to everyone or be it personal," she told Meiko.

"So in the end, you're basically making a manga based on us?" Kaito concluded.

"I guess you could say that." SeeU nodded.

"Do you have a manuscript we could see?" Kaito requested, interested in her manga.

"I always keep one on my person!" SeeU stated and pulled out a large stack of paper, which was held together by a paperclip. I'm not sure how she was able to conjure up such a large amount of paper out of nowhere, when she didn't even have a bag or something to contain it in.

"I want to see it! The story about us!" Rin said in separate sentences.

"Go ahead." SeeU handed the manuscript to Rin, grinning with pride as she did.

We gathered around Rin, curious about what a story based on us would be like. At first sight I was really impressed by the artwork; it was at the point where it was obvious which character was who. It may have only been a draft, but if I had to compare, it was better than anything I could ever do, and probably ten times better than the drawing Rin showed me during the election.

As we skimmed through the contents of the manga, I noticed that the plots within the story weren't based on anything that actually happened to us. Regardless, I could tell the story was based on us by each of the character's personality. The characters in the story reacted and talked exactly like their counterparts in real life. For example, the Rin in the manga was an airhead and dragged everyone along her pace, just like the Rin in real life. Everyone's character was similar to their actual self, however despite it all, my character seemed a bit offsetting to me. He was always with Rin, but that was understandable since I was always the victim of Rin's spontaneous ideas, however that wasn't what seemed odd to me; what felt odd was the fact that my character never smiled, and I don't mean something like smirking or grinning menacingly because I do that plenty, but rather he never had a look of joy or gratitude on my face. If SeeU was able to accurately portray everyone in the student council, including Piko, into her manga, then that means I was supposed to be like the Len in her story. _Was I really like this?_ When I tried to recall a moment where I actually expressed some type of happiness, I could only remember irritation and frustration. _Maybe I should try lightening up…_ The most recent memory I could dig up of myself being happy, was during the field trip when Rin smiled at me…_ Okay maybe I shouldn't._ I shook away the blush from my cheeks.

"This is pretty well made." Kaito commented, snapping me out of my thought.

"I can feel my character's desire to be her Anego's right hand man!" Teto exclaimed. _Well, that's because you're the only one who actually has that kind of feeling_.

"Obviously," SeeU replied. "I wouldn't slack off on a manga that's already serialized!" she informed us.

"Wait, what?" I looked at her in shock. "This wasn't just some hobby you were doing?" I asked in bewilderment. I was surprised that someone as young as her already had a career as a mangaka.

"This isn't some simple hobby! This is my passion!" SeeU declared confidently.

"Right then…" I backed down. I probably should be reacting more to the fact that she's writing a story about us and publishing it, but I shrugged it off, figuring that people who read it wouldn't know that the manga was actually based off real people.

"You know you could have just approached us, instead of having to stalk us all the time." Kaito pointed out. Now that I think about it, I wonder why I never noticed her stalking us; I was easily able to notice when Piko was following me, but why not her?

"Well, if you guys don't mind." SeeU shrugged.

"We don't mind at all!" Rin told her reassuringly.

"Yeah, it'll probably be better, since I doubt we'd get much work done if we knew someone was stalking us." Kaito mentioned.

"Do whatever you want." Meiko sneered; she was reluctant but couldn't say anything against it, since it seems SeeU knew something Meiko didn't want others to know.

"Well, I won't bother you guys with my presence much, since I'll still be observing other students as well, but if I need more reference from the stuco, then I won't do it in secret now." SeeU told us.

"When you do, we'll welcome you with open arms!" Rin said with a grin, and handed the manuscript back to SeeU. However, as she did a separate stack of paper held together by a different paperclip fell near my feet.

"Huh?" I picked up the stack which was labeled 'Xtra Service'.

SeeU's eyes widen as she noticed what I had picked up. "I-I recommend you didn't read that…" she advised me nervously.

"Why not?" I asked; curiosity getting the best of me, I flipped a page having disregarded her warning.

The first page only made me more curious, because of its hard to understand table of content.  
**1. LxR 4. KxM  
2. LxK 5. LxP  
3. RxT 6. TxP  
**Several question marks appeared above my head as I tried to decipher the abbreviations. Quickly giving up on trying to figure out what the letters meant, I decided to just flip through the pages and find out myself. The first chapter marked 'LxR', only had two characters appearing in it; both my character and Rin's. I was only skimming through the pages so I didn't read any of the dialogues, but even without that I could tell that there was something peculiar about this separate manga. In the first few pages Rin was being assertive towards my character, but he'd shy away from her advances. As I skimmed through more of it, things began to become more intimate and my face started to feel warm. This continued on until I reached the near end of the chapter; in one of the scenes, Rin's face was barely centimeters away from mine and their lips were…

"W-Wha-!?" I nearly choked on my own words at the sight. If my face wasn't already red before, then it was now.

"Len?" Rin gave me a worried gaze.

Despite the shock, I quickly shook it off feeling suspicious of what the other chapters contained, and flipped to it. LxK, the characters in this were Kaito's and mine… I shut the manuscript.

"Ehehe…" SeeU scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "I told you not to read it."

"What the hell is this!?" I shouted at her. I kept the content of this other manuscript hidden from everyone else, especially the innocent Rin.

"It's fan service." SeeU told me, chuckling stiffly.

"Wait, you published this as well?!" I asked in disbelief.

"Err… sort of? This actually goes up onto my blog." SeeU explained and took the obscene manuscript from me.

"I won't allow you to write this kind of things about us!" I persisted against it.

"What are you talking about, Len?" Kaito raised an eyebrow at me, oblivious of what was inside that stack of papers labeled 'Xtra Service'.

"Yeah, Aniki, I actually think it's a great idea." Piko commented. _Yeah, you wouldn't be saying that if you saw what was in the manuscript I just read. If my guess was correct, then the letters represented each of our initials, and I'm pretty sure that I saw a chapter that involved me and Piko. Wait… he wouldn't actually like that kind of thing, right?_ I physically shivered at the thought.

"I was okay with you observing us with the mentality of writing your already serialized manga, but if you're observing us for this purpose as well, then I will not allow it!" I told SeeU firmly.

"Fine… I won't make any more fan service…" she muttered in reply.

"I can't trust your words, so if you want me to believe you, then you'll have to be okay with me disposing of it." I made her an offer.

"Tch, if that's what it takes." She clicked her tongue and handed me back the manuscript she took from me a moment ago. I thought I saw a gleam in her eyes as she gave it to me, but I shrugged it off. I didn't think twice as I shoved the indecent document into the shredder.

"Okay then, if he's finished messing around, then we should get back to work." Meiko informed us.

"Oh right! We still need to think about what events we're going to do during the sports festival." Rin recalled and returned to her seat.

"How about doing a relay race to determine who's the fastest!?" Teto suggested.

"That's too plain." Rin rejected the idea.

"Wait… what…" I stood there speechless by the sudden change in situation. _I just prevented a bunch of immoral things about us from being uploaded to the World Wide Web! I deserve more respect than this! _I cried out in vain; mentally, of course. I couldn't tell them about the content of the manuscript which was now shredded, because Rin would hear it as well then, and I don't want someone as innocent as her to have the knowledge of something like that.

"Well, I guess this is enough observation for today. I'm going home now." SeeU told us and headed for the door.

"See you later, Yu!" Rin waved at her in farewell. _Since when did Rin become so close to her to the point of nicknames?_

"Oi, lazyass, get back to work. Ideas for the sport festivals aren't going to make themselves." Meiko barked at me.

"Yeah yeah, I know." I grumbled and sat back down.

This is how I came to know another nuisance.

**CHAPTER END**

**A/N – Another character introduction! This was actually a character idea that was given to me by one of my proofreaders, so I hope I made it so the character met her expectations. Like this character, you guys could also introduce your own character into my story, but I'll be the judge as of whether the character will be implemented in my story or not.**

**I'm not sure if some of you guys didn't get some references made in the story, so I'll explain some here. Mangaka is basically a person who makes manga, obviously. And serializing has nothing to do with cereal, but rather, it means the story is published. For example, things like One Piece and Naruto are serialized in Weekly Shōnen JUMP. **

**I'm not sure if I still need proofreaders; since I'm doing this all on my own anyways… but if you're still interested, feel free to PM me. **

**Well… I guess I have nothing more to say so… I hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave a review if you like!**

**Review the reviews **

**xKireyy** – But the idea feels so cliché ;; Well, I might put that in the story… maybe. They were never bad people in the first place ouo

**44Anifreak44** – I'm still not sure on the whole 'love triangle' thing, since it's a conflicting topic between my readers. Some people actually enjoy the drama while others don't. I guess I'll have to decide sooner or later.

**yeungeo** – I was just kidding :P It was more like a type of humor I use with my friends. I'm sorry if it offended you. But I am glad that you enjoy my story!

**I3Len** – I needed a character that could be a worth rival for Len, so that's how that character turned out ; The random sightings in the chapter were basically me hinting at new character that'll be appearing in the story sooner or later~ OuO

**Jessi-chan9867** – You'll find out in about… 20 chapters! 8D… lolikeed. On a serious note, I don't know when I'll put him in, so yeah. I was just searching for a good Vocaloid that'll suit the image of a star maniac, and she seemed like the perfect match… not sure how I made the connections though. You have a bit too much hope in Piko ;

**Arius the Heretic** – Hm… I think I watched a couple of episodes of that, and stopped. So I can't really tell the similarity. Uhm… let's disregard the other story that I left unfinished due to writer's block… EHEM, I do have a lot of hope in this story though, so I doubt I'll leave this one unfinished. But I do have a lot of personal things that's coming up in the near future, so don't blame me if some of my updates are really late.

**Vector Zero** – Well… she wasn't really intended to be an annoying character, but rather a character that could rival against Len. So… yeah ;;

**Mugi-pyon** – Nice to have you back! I hope you're okay with how I implemented SeeU into the story, seeing that she is your character idea And you didn't miss any. Those are the 4 characters I hinted at in that chapter. Avanna doesn't really count since her name was actually said in that chapter :P

**Rin Cutesy Kagamine** – You mean Fairy Tail, right? Well, I guess they are weird in a lot of levels, but I doubt one of them is going to have a stripping problem anytime soon.

**AwesomeOrange9**8 – I'm not really sure about my imagination, but I write this story as a hobby :P I thought to myself, 'If I'm going to write something, why not let other people read it as well?' and this is where I am now. I didn't even know how old my grandpa was until his birthday :D The only thing I do when with my brother is go to a PC room and play League of Legends… so yeah.

**Troubled Windchimes ** - PM sent, Chime-chan!

**Jello-is-awesome-123** – Well, it was actually time for SeeU first, since Miki still doesn't have that much of a backstory or personality decision D: I will try to implement her into the story as fast as possible, but you may need to give me some solid grounding about her ; So I guess I'm one of the oddball male writers on this site? Yipee~

**NicoNeko154**(chapter 5) – Yup, memories. I really enjoyed that manga, but they haven't been translating any of the recent ones that's been released, so that sucks ._.


	13. Sports Day! Pt1

**Okay so after 30 hours of gameplay I finally finished reading the Visual Novel of Steins;Gate, and got back to writing this story! I never watched the anime for this VN, but my god, I am certain that the Visual Novel is much better than the anime 3 I may be a man, but I still cried while reading it ;-; Out of all the VN's I've finished, I'm certain that this one is up there on the top of my list.**

**Anyways, you guys don't need to know this, straight to the story!**

* * *

**Disclaimer - The name 'Vocaloid' belongs to the creator of the program Yamaha.**

**Some of the characters used in this story either belong to either Crypton Future Media or any other respective owners of the fan-made Vocaloid characters.**

* * *

**Delinquent Life**

**Chapter Thirteen – Sports Day! Pt.1**

**Len POV**

Another morning dawned, and my peaceful rest was yet again disrupted.

"Len, wake up!" a voice which didn't belong to my elder sister, tried to pull me out of my slumber.

"Mmng…" I grunted in reply and turned my body away, not caring about the somewhat unfamiliar voice.

"He's not waking up…" the voice said in a disheartened tone.

"We're going to be late if we don't leave soon," a male's voice pointed out.

"Tch, I don't know why you guys are being so cautious for," another voice said in an irritated tone. "You just have to wake this idiot up!" there was a sudden tug on the blanket which was wrapped around me, forcing me to tumble off my bed and onto the floor.

"W-wha- guh!" I was able to let out a cry before I face planted onto the cold floor.

"Well, we were trying to be considerate," the male voice chuckled.

I groaned as I pushed myself to face my assailants.

"Morning." Kaito waved at me.

"The hell are you guys doing here!?" I asked in a groan. The people who barged into my room and so rudely awoke me from my sleep were the rest of the student council (+1). Rin, Kaito, and Meiko were glancing down at me sympathetically; however, Meiko looked more annoyed than anything else. Piko and Teto, on the other hand, were in the back, rummaging through my closet.

"The sport festival is today, and as the student council we need to get there early to help prepare!" Rin explained.

"And I'm helping!" Piko added in from inside my closet.

"That's not what I'm asking! I'm asking how are you guys in my room!?" I clarified my question.

"Your sister let us in." Kaito shrugged, thinking nothing of it.

_Figured…_ I gritted my teeth in irritation at my pestering elder sister. "And what's this about preparing?" I asked.

"We have to help set up the sports equipment beforehand." Rin told me.

"Can't the sport clubs do this, instead?" I inquired.

"But we already decided to do this!" Rin insisted.

"When did we…?" I raised an eyebrow at her. No matter how much I dug through my memories of the past few days, I couldn't recall anything.

"We discussed it after you left, yesterday," Kaito said.

"Wait… then why didn't anyone tell me?" I questioned them.

"Because we knew you'd be against it," Kaito answered.

"Then you guys know me well." I smirked. I'm not a morning person, so I couldn't be bothered to wake up early and help prepare things. "And you two! Stop going through my stuff!" I snapped at the two in my closet.

"How come there are only clothes in there?" Teto asked as she stepped out.

"Because it's a closet; clothes go in it." I pointed out the obvious.

"I thought guys had 'secret stashes' in their closets." Teto said.

"You've been reading too much manga." I rolled my eyes.

"I thought I'd be able to find something to be more like Aniki in there," Piko said. "But it was just full of plain clothes." He let out a sigh.

"Well, I'm sorry to have disappointed you." I felt my eye twitch in annoyance as I told him.

"Anyways, to get straight to the point, that's why we're here to drag you with us." Meiko stated suddenly.

"What?"

…

After washing up and being denied my breakfast, I was dragged out of my home and towards school, in order to help in the preparations. Once we got there we immediately got to work, and after a long period of time and me painstakingly attempting physical labor, we were eventually able to finish.

A while later, the rest of the students had arrived and after a tedious speech by the principal, sports day began.

"You know, sometimes I feel like you guys are scheming against me." I muttered, recalling the morning incident.

We were currently standing at the edge of the track, watching the first years have their relay race.

"Scheming?" What, do you have 8th grade syndrome or something?" Meiko snickered. (note: 8th grade syndrome is also known as chunninbyou, it's basically a person who has a vast imagination and has delusions about fantasy like scenarios or thinks an 'organization' is following them)

A vein popped on my forehead. "You know what I mean." I glared at her. "And why are you even here anyways? Shouldn't you be with your class?" I directed my question to Meiko.

"The student council should be together in case of an emergency," she replied nonchalantly.

"Eh?" I gave her a puzzled look. _What kind of emergency requires the student council to be together?_ As that thought went through my head, a sudden realization hit me. "You don't have any friends, do you?"

"H-huh?" Meiko gave me a bewildered look.

"That's why you're here instead of being with your own class." I concluded.

"W-what are you talking about!? Of course I have friends!...?" Meiko faltered as she spoke, making her final word linger into a question; her reaction confirmed my suspicions.

"Haha! That's rich, a prodigy girl with no friends!" I laughed.

"You're one to talk." Kaito said, pointing out the fact that I had no friends either until a few months ago.

"Len, don't pick on Meiko!" Rin approached us with Teto by her side, and barged into our conversation.

"Yeah, stop being rude." Teto stated.

_Huh…? Why am I suddenly the bad guy? _Meiko and I've been aggressive towards each other starting from day one, so it should be normal to them for us to tease and mock each other in any way possible. But why is Rin getting upset at me now of all times?

"Of course Meiko has friends!" Rin defended her. "She has us, doesn't she?" Rin's abrupt statement caught us all by surprise; even Meiko was looking at Rin in astonishment.

There was a short silence before it was broken by Kaito's laugh. "You're right." He chuckled in agreement.

Meiko returned to her senses and turned away from us. "Tch…. I don't need something like friend…" she muttered.

"You know you're contradicting what you just said." I commented.

"Shut up," she snapped at me.

I felt my face twitch in annoyance. "Why yo-...!"

"Alright alright, calm down you two." As usual, Kaito came in to mediate us.

"Tsk." We both clicked our tongue in annoyance, but backed down anyways.

As Meiko and I were busily glaring daggers at each other, I heard a distant sound of footsteps coming towards us. I took a moment from glaring at Meiko to see Piko approaching us.

"Were you watching, Aniki?!" he asked, the moment he came into earshot.

"What?" I gave him a confused look.

"Thanks to me our class won the relay race!" he declared proudly.

Oh right, he's a first year… So he was participating in the relay race, huh?

"Right… good for you." I said halfheartedly, since I wasn't even watching the race to begin with.

"So, Aniki, what events are you in?" Piko was gazing at me with sparkling eyes as he asked.

"Eh? I'm no-"

"He's in the 50m dash, 100m dash, relay race, and the three-legged race." Rin told me abruptly.

"H-Hah…?" I gave Rin a bewildered look. "Since when?!"

"Our class had a meeting about who's doing what, last week." Rin reminded me.

"I don't have any memory of this, but even if I did, I doubt I would willingly participate in any of this." I told her.

"Well, if I remember correctly, you were sleeping and Rin was suggesting you for mostly everything, and since you didn't say anything in objection, everyone went with it." Kaito explained.

"Wh-What?!" I let out an outburst. "Why would you do that?!" I turned my gaze to Rin as I questioned her.

"Because you didn't say no." Rin said innocently, probably not thinking much about it at the time.

_If I was sleeping, how could I say no!?_ I shouted, but not literally since I knew I wouldn't get anywhere with something that has already been done. "Guh…" All I could do was grit my teeth in irritation.

"Nothing you could do about it now, Kaito said. I'm not sure if he was trying to cheer me up, or just anger me further. "It's not like you're physically unfit," he pointed out.

"I doubt I have the stamina to do all those events." I stated. No matter how good I was at fighting, that wouldn't help me in something like a race.

"Don't worry, Aniki! I know you'll do great!" Piko reassured me.

"On what basis?" I asked him.

"Because Aniki is Aniki!" Piko declared.

"…" _Let's ignore this idiot for now._ "Is there no way for me to back down?" I turned to ask Kaito.

He took a moment to think before answering. "You could, if you found a replacement from our class."

Once I heard this I abruptly had an idea. "Kaito! Take my position in all of the races!" I ordered him.

"Aha… that's a bit unreasonable. And besides, I'm also participating in a race as well, so I can't really replace you." Kaito informed me.

"Damn it." I cursed under my breath. I was certain that I would be able to convince Kaito to substitute me.

As I tried to think of another scapegoat, Kaito spoke again. "But… I guess I could do the 100m dash in your stead."

"Really?!" I looked up at Kaito in hope.

"Well, I could probably handle that and the relay race." He shrugged.

"I'm indebted to you!" I told him. But, if I think about it, even if I was able to get rid of one event, I still had another 3 left to deal with.

"Since you're part of the relay race as well, you better not screw up," Teto advised me.

"What? You're part of the relay race too?" I asked.

"I'm right before you in the lineup, so yes, I am," she confirmed.

Feels like everyone is part of the relay race…

"Oi, Len, I don't think you have the time to be just standing around. The 2nd year's 50m dash is up next." Meiko informed me.

"Wha-… Damn it." I grumbled, since I wasn't able to find a replacement in time. Heaving out a single sigh, I reluctantly made my way towards the track.

"Good luck, Len!" I heard Rin cheer me on.

…

"Well, I tried." I shrugged as I returned to the group after the race.

"It was unlucky that you were matched against the captain of the track team." Kaito said, trying to reassure me.

"Not like I cared much about it anyways." I replied candidly. Despite saying that, I still got 2nd place.

"You should care, Len!" Rin suddenly exclaimed.

"W-Why?" I gave her a puzzled look, startled by her shout.

"You're representing our class, so you should do your best!" she reasoned.

"You know, I'm only doing this because you, without my consent, signed me up for all this." I replied.

"But our class's reputation!" Rin insisted.

I let out an annoyed sigh and scratched the back of my head. "Fine…" I conceded. I couldn't get out of this now, so I shouldn't do it half-assed. "So? Who are we against in the relay race?" I decided to ask.

"That'd be Meiko's class!" Rin said in a strangely cheerful tone.

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow at her statement.

"Don't cry when you lose." Meiko smirked at me.

"Does that mean Sakine-senpai is in the race as well?" Piko gazed up at Meiko as he asked.

"Yeah," she confirmed.

"Hmm…" I mused. "I guess I'll have to get serious after all." The thought of finally being able to settle my score with Meiko was riling me up.

"You should have been serious from the start." Teto mentioned.

I ignored her and started picturing my victory against Meiko, grinning to myself as I did. _I'll make her understand who's more superior! And make it clear that the spot beside Rin is rightfully mine! _I started chuckling to myself as I spaced out. "Fufufu…"

"Oi, Len, you're chuckling menacingly." Kaito nudged me.

"W-Wha-?!" his words forced me out of my thought. _Chuckling menacingly…? B-but I was just laughing normally!_ I groaned to myself, as I realized I was still bad at facial emotions; especially showing any cheerful ones.

"You okay, Len?" Rin came to my side with a worried expression. "You looked scary for a second but then suddenly became depressed."

"Guh!" her words stabbed me. _Even Rin thinks so too…_

"L-Len!?" Rin suddenly panicked when I fell onto my knees.

"Ignore that moron." Meiko rolled her eyes.

I should probably be rejoicing by the fact that Rin was worried about me, but I couldn't be bothered to at the moment. With Rin trying to cheer me up, and Kaito chuckling at the side, this is how the first part of the sports festival ended.

**CHAPTER END**

**A/N – Okay, I feel a bit bad for ending this chapter so suddenly, but I'm sort of going through writer's block in this chapter. I was originally planning to end this chapter at the end of the Sport's day, but I just couldn't word out a lot of the situations. I don't know why but trying to word out a race in a story that's more fighting orientated, is really awkward. So in the end, since I was able to reach the 2k word mark, I decided to end the chapter here, yeah I know, I'm a horrible person D: Also some of you might be wondering where SeeU is, but she isn't really officially part of their group so there is no need for her to stick around with them. She'll only be around if she needs reference. On a side note, I was going to celebrate the 100th review mark, but then the reviews stopped at 98. Is this what people call 'cockblock'…? I just used a rather obscene reference, my apologies.**

**Anyways, I know a Sports Day in school isn't really that exciting to read about, but this is one of my main goals of the story. I'm trying to make it seem like an actual school life with legitimate school events that goes on throughout the semester. Mid terms, final terms, field trips, sport days, school 3days 2 night trip, school festival, etc etc that's what I'm going for. However, if I do that, then some people might be upset by the fact that the story isn't interesting anymore since there isn't a main goal to the story, so I'll leave this to you reader's opinions. My main goal is to prolong the story right until they reach college, but if you guys feel like the story will be a bit too tedious, then I'll try to work around it and make the story end more sooner (by sooner I mean Rin getting together with Len). I'll leave it to you guys to decide.**

**So, rushing through this; proofreaders, reviews of your opinion and thoughts, and be patient for the next chapter! That's all I got to say so I'll skip straight to the reviews!**

**Review the reviews**

**Jello-is-awesome-123** – I still need a solid idea on how Miki appears and her personality to actually write her D: It's a bit confusing since I can't imagine her personality at all. Uhm… I guess OC's could do as well, but I think Vocaloid characters would be preferred. Since up till now, the only characters that were actually named were only from Vocaloid. Err, I don't think I'm necessarily 'addicted' to LoL, since I only play when my friends are one, which means only on the weekends since everyone is sleeping when I'm actually on. Oddball male writer… I guess there's a ring to it. Now I'm curious if the writers of other fanfics I've read so far were girl or a boy.

**Arius The Heretic** – Well, to my usual updating speed, this isn't quick. The first 6 chapters usually came out within a day, so it really slowed down now. You don't have to worry about 'drama' or the sorts, since this story is more curved to the comedic sense. I don't plan to introduce some really strange plot twist that goes into a complex explanation. Action is something I'll put in every once in awhile. I don't think you'll see any action in the Sport's Day (unless running around counts as action ), so you'll have to wait till later.

**Guest** – I can't really help with the fact that there are a lot of characters in the story. But you'll have to deal with it, because I plan to make the student council help out with problems other students may have, and during that process they will probably meet new people, so yeah. I can't really limit the entire world to only the main characters, right?

**I3Len** – Glad you thought it was great. The other characters which were hinted in the previous chapter will appear again later on.

**BlueAnimeBunnies** – I'm glad you like my story :D!

**yeungeo** – Oh, well I'm glad you think that way! I don't think I'll make any racist comments in my story, so you don't have to worry about that!

**Jessi-chan9867** – YES, 20 MORE CHAPTERS…! I'm really not sure. I feel like other events will probably come before that, so… yuh. People are really against the whole drama/love triangles idea, so I'm not even sure anymore D: Well, sadly SeeU won't appear that frequently since she's a busy girl, so hope that doesn't disappoint you . Truth be told, I'm not a fan of BL at all. It just seemed like a really good idea to add to the story though, so I did. I cringe when I see those… *shivers*

**AwesomeOrange98** – Yeah, who has the decency to memorize how old their grandparents are nowadays? 8D… I'm a horrible person. Anyways, it may be a hobby, but I'm quite serious about it so I'm writing notes for my story at school as well. DEDICATION! I has.

**Troubled Windchimes** – PM sent, Chime-chan!

**Mugi-pyon**- You know what, I'll just PM you as well now, when you make long reviews Just the A/N and reviews are using 1k+ words right now.

**XKireyy** – I never tried stalking people, since I just usually sit back in my chair at school to think of ideas… Len will never read the rest since he believes that the manuscript's existence is gone now.


	14. Sports Day! Pt2

**Rather late update, but I have a good reason! I'm actually writing at a more stable pace now, so I don't have to stress myself out by trying to force my way through writer's block. I'm writing 500words a day at the least, and if I'm in the mood then I'll write 1,000+. I'll be keeping this pace because I can't spend all my day just writing. I have a life too you know ;;  
Anyways, you guys probably aren't even reading this so just skip straight to the story!**

* * *

**Disclaimer - The name 'Vocaloid' belongs to the creator of the program Yamaha.**

**Some of the characters used in this story either belong to either Crypton Future Media or any other respective owners of the fan-made Vocaloid characters.**

* * *

**Delinquent Life**

**Chapter Fourteen – Sports Day! Pt.2**

**Len POV**

Sports day continued on, and the relay race was now underway

"By the way I got 3rd place in the 100m dash." Kaito mentioned, while not even facing any of us.

"We know. We were watching." I pointed out. "And who are you even talking to anyways?" I leaned in front of him to see who he was facing; however, no one in particular was in sight.

"Oh, no one. I was just narrating a bit." Kaito replied nonchalantly.

"Narrating…?" I raised an eyebrow at him, but decided not to pry any further. "Okay then…" In my opinion, I thought he'd do better in the race, but I guess being smart has its limits.

"Oi, double idiots, the relay is about to start." Teto grabbed our attention. "Meiko already went ahead."

"We better get going then," Kaito said and made his way towards the track.

"Eh? Wait for me!" I scrambled after the two who were leaving me behind.

The relay was about to begin and our class's layout for the race was the following; Hatsune Miku, Shion Kaito, Kasane Teto, and then I was the last one up. I was anticipating this race the most because I found out that Meiko was also the last runner for her class. Once we got onto the field, I was notified that instead of doing several relay races with 2 different classes each, it became one race with 3 classes. The reason why, was because the other classes didn't have enough participants for the relay race so they became ineligible to participate. I'm not sure who their last runner was, but it didn't matter since all I cared about was beating Meiko.

Everyone was now in position and the relay race was about to begin.

…

"We're sorry."

"We apologize."

Both Meiko and I were kneeled down on the ground with our heads hanging down in shame, both of us apologizing simultaneously.

"I'm disappointed in you two," Rin told us in a displeased tone.

"Rin-, I mean, our class was depending on you, you know," Teto told me.

"I thought we had a winning chance, too." Kaito said in slight discouragement.

As Meiko and I silently kept our heads down, only speaking to apologize from time to time, our guilt made us constantly flinch by their words. I could bear other people's scolding, but when Rin did it, it felt like her words were stabbing me and made me feel even guiltier. The reason why we were currently in this position was because we ended up losing the relay race for our class. They would have probably let us off easy if we lost normally, but that was the point, we didn't lose because we were slower than the other class, but rather it was painfully obvious that the lost was our fault. During the final moments of the race, Meiko and I were neck and neck, while the runner from the other class was already far behind us. As we ran, we got so caught up with trying to get ahead of each other, that we didn't realize we had ignored the curve and veered right off the track. By the time we noticed, we were at the end of the field and the other runner, who was desperately trying to catch up to us earlier, had already won.

"I'm impressed you guys got so far away from the track." Kaito praised us, or so I thought; I can't tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

"I blame him." Meiko side glanced at me.

"What?! You were the one in the inner line! If someone is to blame, it's you!" I exclaimed.

"Quiet down, you're both at fault here!" Teto snapped at us.

"Hai…" we lowered our heads again. I'm a bit confused on why Meiko was being scolded along with me, since she's from a different class, but now that I think about it, I doubt anyone from her class has any authority against her.

"We should give them a break now; it's been 10 minutes." Kaito came to save the day.

"You're right, I feel kind of bad for keeping them like that for so long." Rin agreed. She wasn't the type to stay mad for long.

"It'd be great if I could stand up again." I muttered, because my legs were starting to ache.

"Uhm… we should hurry then, senpais. Lunch break already started, so we don't have much time to eat now." Piko notified us.

Immediately after the relay race, lunch break started, however, since Meiko and I were being scolded at the time, no one had gone to eat yet.

"Yeah, we should probably get going." Kaito nodded.

"Alright then." Rin turned to face me again. "Len, I'll forgive you this time, but you better not mess up in the next event!" she said and offered me her hand.

_Right… I still had the three-legged race left. _I grabbed Rin's hand, subconsciously enjoying the warmth of it, and pulled myself up. "Yeah, I won't," I assured her. There were only two remaining events, and they were both scheduled after the lunch break; the three-legged race and the borrowing race.

"I don't need your help!" Meiko snapped at Kaito, who was trying to help her up, and stood up by herself. However, the numbness in her legs must still have been present since they gave out underneath her, causing her to stumble forward.

"Whoa." Kaito grabbed her by the shoulders to hold her still. "That's why I offered to help you up," he told her.

"I-I can walk by myself!" Meiko shouted at him. After she regained the strength in her legs, she quickly stormed off. _Was she really that angry because Kaito tried to help her? I could have sworn her face was red._

"What's up with her?" I asked Kaito as we watched the brunette walk away.

"I don't know." He shrugged in response.

"Hm…" I decided to disregard Meiko's odd behavior and asked Kaito a question that has been bothering me for a while now. "By the way, who's my partner for the three-legged race?" I was curious because it wouldn't be possible to compete in a three-legged race by myself.

"Oh, it's Rin," he answered casually. As he replied, he started making his way towards the school building, following behind the rest of the group who were already going ahead of us.

"Wait, seriously!?" I tried to confirm it, but Kaito was already leaving, so I decided to put my question aside for now and focus on catching up to everyone.

Usually we wouldn't eat at the cafeteria, but when there is a special event at school, like the sports day, the food there actually becomes decent. Even Rin and Kaito, who would always bring a bento, didn't bring anything today.

This was probably the second time in my entire school life that I've gone to eat at the cafeteria. The first time was when I was a 1st year, and had forgotten to bring enough money to buy bread at the school store. That was not a pleasant experience. The rumors about me being a delinquent had already widely spread throughout the entire school by then, so I ended up eating at an empty table with people constantly sending me nervous glances. I quickly lost my appetite and ended up leaving, despite having barely touched my own food. That was an experience that I never wanted to go through again, so whenever I'd forget to bring money, I'd either just skip lunch or leech off of Kaito; the latter option being available once I met him for the first time.

Normally, I would avoid going to the cafeteria, but today was an exception. Lately people haven't been giving me as much anxious glances as they did before so that wasn't much of a problem now, and I won't be by myself this time since everyone will be with me as well.  
With that thought in mind, I made my way towards the cafeteria with the rest of the group.

…

"Shouldn't we practice at least once before the race?" I asked Rin.

We were currently watching the 1st years get prepared for their three-legged race. Prior to this, nothing eventful happened during lunch. We arrived at the cafeteria and Piko secured us a table, which was supposed to be an incredible feat since the majority of the student body was there as well. We spent our lunch lightly chatting about random topics, however, our conversations mostly consisted of Meiko and I arguing on whose fault it was for losing the relay race; it almost got to the point where it appeared like we'd break out into a brawl, but thankfully Rin intervened before that could happen.

Conveniently, once everyone was done eating the bell signaling the end of the lunch break had rung.

"We'll be fine!" Rin assured me.

I only found out recently that my partner in the race was Rin, and was starting to worry about how we'd do since we haven't practiced at all. Winning would be out of the question if we couldn't properly match our steps in the race; we'd just end up tripping all over the place.

"If you say so…" I was still conflicted about this, but if Rin didn't want to, then I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't force Rin to do something that she doesn't want to, especially if she was already fully confident that we'll be okay.

"There's only one thing you need for this event!" Rin stated and pointed at me. "And that's trust! So it's already certain who the winners are going to be!" she grinned at me as she declared.

"Eh?" I raised an eyebrow at her in surprise. _Does that mean…?_

"You're the one person that I trust the most to be my partner for this race." Rin told me with a grin.

I felt something inside of me tingle with happiness once I heard her words. It wasn't an embarrassing situation, but my face still lit up into a slight crimson by her words.

"W-what? Does that mean you don't trust me?" Teto asked; her expression suddenly became distressed.

"Of course I trust you!" Rin reassured her. "But the partners for the race had to be a boy and a girl, so Len was the only person I could rely on," she told Teto, gesturing towards me as she did. I quickly averted my gaze away from them, half embarrassed and half afraid of meeting Teto's menacing glare.

Once I turned away, I started absentmindedly gazing around and noticed something. "Where's Piko?" I glanced around for the silver-haired boy who'd always follow me around.

"He went back to his class." Kaito replied.

"Oh." I was so used to having Piko follow me around everywhere that it got to the point where something felt astray if he wasn't present. I hate to admit it, but I didn't mind Piko's presence as much as I did before. Despite how reluctant I was of having him as my underling and how much I saw him as a nuisance, he still became part of my daily life.  
I shivered as I realized how accustomed I was with Piko now.

"Len!" Rin's voice pulled me out of my thought.

"Hm?" I returned my gaze to her.

"The first years are about finished, so let's go," she informed me.

I glanced at the field, and like Rin had said, the final runners for the first year's three-legged race had just crossed the finish line.

"I know it's impossible for Rin to mess up, but you better not drag her down!" Teto told me sharply. If glares could kill, then Teto would have killed me twice over by now. I felt my body stiffen as I followed Rin to the track, Teto's menacing gaze sending a chill down my spine. Now I couldn't afford to lose this; not only did I not want to disappoint Rin again, but I was also afraid of what Teto would do to me if we didn't get 1st place.  
Gulping down my anxiety, I stuck close behind Rin.

…

Rin and I were now standing shoulder to shoulder at the starting line. I was on the right while Rin was on the left, so my left leg was tied together with Rin's right. This was probably the closest I've ever been with Rin, disregarding the brief hug she gave me a while back, so I was beginning to feel nervous. Adding to that, instead of putting our arms over each other's shoulders, Rin suddenly linked her arm with mine and grabbed my hand. Initially, I started panicking, my face lighting up like a red balloon, and asked Rin what she was doing, in which she simply replied 'it's more comfortable this way'. After that, I didn't say anything more since my words would tumble over each other. It's not like I disliked what Rin was doing, but rather it was because it had caught me off guard, or so was the reason I used to explain the emotion that was running rampant inside of me.  
Regardless, I didn't have much time to settle my emotions since the gym teacher was getting ready to begin the race.

"Okay Len, right leg first." Rin advised me.

I nodded stiffly in reply because I still couldn't talk properly. She was referring to which leg to move first.  
The gym teacher placed his whistle on his lips, and all the contestants got ready. I felt Rin strengthen her grip on my hand in anticipation. My anxiety rose, but I made sure to keep it concealed since the race was about to begin. The fear of what Teto would do to me if I messed up here was terrifying. I'm not sure what she was capable of, but that was the reason why I was on edge.

After a moment of tension filled silence, the whistle was blown.

_Okay… Right leg first._ I recalled what Rin had told me and stepped forward with my right leg. However, Rin did the exact same and stepped forward with her right leg as well. The leg that was supposed to be supporting the weight of my body was swept out from beneath me. "Waaaah?!" I let out a cry as I fell on my backside.

"Len, don't just sit around! The race already started!" Rin said in an urgent tone, oblivious of the fact that she was the reason I had fallen.  
I heard an angry Teto shout at me from the sidelines.  
Thankfully, the impact and Teto's shout helped clear my mind so I was able to think straight again. I pushed myself up and gave Rin a nod, notifying her that I was ready and linked arms with her again; however, this time I wasn't fazed by it as much. I knew Rin was going to move her right leg first, so I stepped forward with my left. Surprisingly, I thought we were going to stumble a bit at first, but we were perfectly in sync. Right, left, right, left, right, left, right. It was amazing how harmonized our steps were. Out of curiosity I glanced at the other runners to see how they were doing since we had a delayed start. I expected them to be much ahead of us, but was startled when I saw that they were lagging behind us instead. Since the partners were supposed to be a boy and a girl, most of them had a height difference so it was difficult for them to walk properly. Seeing that Rin and I were almost the same height, we had no problems at walking. Even the couple, who seemed like they actually practiced, appeared to be having a hard time as well

In the end, we ended up winning the race thanks to our sync rate, which was unbeknownst till now. I pondered on whether Rin actually knew it would end up like this. _Is this what she meant by trust?_

Rin and I returned to the area where our class resided. We received several praises and a couple of pats on the back from our classmates as we made our way through.

"That was amazing, Aniki!" Piko, who wasn't here earlier, complimented me.

"I was worried you guys might lose after that little incident," Kaito said, mentioning the fall I had.

"It was like Rin-senpai and Aniki were two of the same person!" Piko exclaimed, exaggerating the details.

"Since you won, I'll turn a blind eye to the mishaps you had earlier." Teto told me.

I let out a mental sigh of relief, but didn't let it show on my face since I did not want her to know that I was actually anxious. Teto wasn't that intimidating, but when the situation in some way involved Rin, she becomes incredibly solemn. I normally wouldn't take her seriously, but her attitude today was putting me on edge. _Was she always this serious?_ I thought for a moment, but then recalled the whole cat incident from when we first met her, and shook the recollection away.

"I told you we'd win!" Rin grinned at me triumphantly.

I sat down underneath a tree at the side of the field. "Yeah, I just want today to be over now." I groaned. The exhaustion of having done 3 events finally got me, the fatigue weighing down my body.

Since none of us were participating in the last event, we spent the remainder of the school day sitting back and relaxing, which was something I required the most. Because today was the sports festival there weren't any classes nor were there any student council work to do, so this was one of my favorable days. No work and all rest.

Once the last scheduled event was over our homeroom teacher, Megpoid-sensei did a quick role call to make sure no one had skipped, and once she was finished she dismissed the class.

…

I returned home to see my sister lazing in the living room.

"Shouldn't you be at your part-time job?" I asked as I strode past her, heading towards my room.

"I'm on break today," she replied indifferently. If I remembered correctly this was her 5th 'break' this month. "Oh right, Len, how was your day?" she asked out of the blue.

"Huh?" I stopped in my tracks to give her a puzzled look. Lily wasn't the type to ask questions like that.

"You had 3 girls pick you up." She pointed out with a smirk. "I didn't know you were such a player."

I rolled my eyes at her, irritated at myself for assuming she actually cared about my day. "Oh shut up." I snapped at her and continued to my room.

Once inside, I threw my bag to the side and plopped my body onto the bed. I could literally feel the weariness seep out of me. Last year wasn't like this since I didn't have the need to participate in any of the events, but it was different this year. I didn't dislike Rin for signing me up for all this; it was actually a fun experience, despite how tiring it may have been in the end.

I flipped my body over and outstretched my left hand. I recalled the three-legged race as I gazed at it longingly. I could clearly remember the warmth of Rin's hand which was held firmly in mine; the strange feeling that formed in my chest alongside the anxiety at the time. I suddenly recalled what Teto had said to me during the first time we met.

_Maybe I do like her…_ I came to a verdict. It perfectly explained the emotions I've been having whenever I was around her. _But even if I do… what am I supposed to do? Confess to her? I have no experience in love whatsoever, so I don't know how to; and considering how much of an airhead Rin was, I doubt she'd know anything about it either._

As I considered my action, I came to the conclusion of doing nothing about my current emotion towards Rin. There was no reason to change our current lifestyle. Even if I did actually decide to confess to her and in the long chance that Rin actually did say yes; our current lifestyle will just become awkward. I knew I wasn't ready for any romantic relationship, nor would I know what to do if I was.

In the end, I decided to keep my emotions bottled up, and continue living this normal but yet not so normal life.

**CHAPTER END**

**A/N – Well this was considerably the most annoying chapter to write. There isn't much dialogue but more monologues. I guess this is more like a chapter where Len is realizing a lot of different things. So that's basically the main reason why it took so long to write this chapter. You can write more when writing a long dialogue between groups of people, but when writing a long single person monologue then it takes a long time to word it out. Anyways, in the end I was finally able to finish! I tried to make Sports day as interesting as possible, and I think it turned out reasonably okay. Len finally realizing his feelings was one of the main things.  
Also, I still need people to tell me on whether I should continue this story until college admission or end it when Len actually gets together with Rin. Leave it in the reviews! And while you're at it, give me some of your opinions!**

**Proofreaders, still needed, JOIN NOW, send PMs.**

**Review the reviews**

**violet-rash **– Glad to know you're enjoying it. Seems a couple of you are finding similarities to this story and The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.

**xKireyy** – Mmm… Miku was mentioned in this chapter, but nothing major. It'll probably refer to later on but not for now. Luka is also planned to come out, but I'm not sure if either them are going to fulfill some 'major role' with the group. They'll probably be one of the side characters that appear time to time. There will be a short arc focused around them for a while, but then after that they'll appear from time to time (ex – SeeU) Oh and I forgot to mention… **CONGRATULATION ON BEING THE 100th REVIEW! YAAAAAY~**

**Arius The Heretic** – Uhm, action comes out when the idea comes to mind while writing the story. No action, consisting of fighting, was planned for the Sports day so I couldn't do anything about it. However, some action scenes will come out in the next chapter, I assume.

**DoKuRiNAnimationQueen** – Welp, I didn't see it if you really did review before ; Len realized his feelings now! Wait… wut? Teal and blue haired babies? What.

**Troubled Windchimes** – PM already sent!

**Jessi-chan9867** – People are being too indecisive ; Isn't the Y chromosome only in males? :u, or are you saying that to Len... And no, guys don't have secret stashes these days. It's all in their computers now. Well, Len is a physically able character, but he only likes to do things which involve fighting, so things like running competitively don't interest him. Uhm, you're getting the meaning wrong. To be certain on whether you have 8th grade syndrome is when you actually act out the role in your fantasies as well. Like literally going on a solo monologue about how you're the 'chosen one' and must defeat the evils of the world. That's how you know if someone has chuninbyou.

**Adorable Reader** – Was wondering where you have gone; for a second there I thought you actually grew disinterested in my story and stopped reading D; Well, I guess guys more likely want to be called 'handsome' or 'cool', instead of something like 'adorable' and 'cute'. It just gets to their self-esteem.

**AwesomeOrange98** – I'll do my best! Despite the fact that I'm going through some problems while writing my story, I still do my best to overcome them. But the distractions on the sidelines really get to me. I'll keep up with this story as long as I can!

**Jello-is-awesome-123** – TLoTSK, that's one long acronym OuO. Well, Vocaloid's personality is entirely fanbase so I guess it doesn't matter what they're like. I just need to consider her personality, backstory, and how she meets them. I'll take that as the first vote to college! Since a lot of other people are being indecisive ; He's just physically able; does a lot of martial arts so he should have good legs. Writer's block + Distractions such as games, animes, and mangas = SUPER EFFECTIVE.


	15. Not enough funding!

**Okay this is a really late update, but I already told you guys this before. I'm writing 500 words a day, so the longer it takes for me to upload, the longer the chapters will be; this chapter being over 6k words. This is the longest chapter amongst all of the chapters written in this story thus far. So I hope you guys enjoy it~**

* * *

**Disclaimer - The name 'Vocaloid' belongs to the creator of the program Yamaha.**

**Some of the characters used in this story either belong to either Crypton Future Media or any other respective owners of the fan-made Vocaloid characters.**

* * *

**Delinquent Life**

**Chapter Fifteen – Not enough funding!**

**Len POV**

It was the day after the Sports festival and it was a rather calm day. It felt like everyone was sapped of their strength because of yesterday's festival. However, I found no problem with my body since I would regularly exercise before I went to bed. I would usually do my work outs at a dojo or a gym, but since I wasn't attending one at the moment, I had to settle with self-training in my room.

Kaito and I were walking through the first floor of the school building, returning back to the student council room after having finished up some work at the teacher's office.

"Oh, a new ice cream store opened up a couple of blocks from the school. Want to go try it out later?" Kaito asked, deciding to make small talk as we made our way back.

"Getting ice cream, with you, the ice cream maniac?" I mentally simulated what would happen if I go. _I'll have to wait for more than an hour for him to decide what he's going to order… but he does recommend good flavors since he's so knowledgeable in this field of expertise._ _I guess it wouldn't hurt to go once in a while._ "Eh, why not?" I shrugged.

As we passed by the glass door, which led out to behind the school, something heavily collided against the wall directly beside it.

"Huh?" I turned to see the captain of the baseball team lying against the wall from the outside. In front of him were a group of delinquent-like senpais holding baseball bats.

The senpai, who appeared to be the leader of the group with long hair dyed a light brown, took a step towards the captain. "Oi, I heard you were the reason our budget got cut." We could hear him loud and clear despite being inside the building. "You better take responsibility and get it back, if you know what's good for you." The senpai ordered him with a snarl.

Even without having to see the magenta haired boy's face, it was as clear as day that he was in trouble. Normally, I wouldn't get involved with something as trivial as this, but I was part of the student council now so I couldn't idly watch a student get picked on; especially if it was partially my fault that he was. After the meeting regarding the astronomy club, in conclusion, it was decided to lower the funds to the baseball club due to their inefficiency.

As I made my way towards the door, Kaito simply stood there and gave me a thumbs up. It was a good thing that he didn't come with me since there was a chance that things might turn out into a fight, and if things actually do then he'll only end up being a burden since he had no experience in fighting whatsoever.

"What are a bunch of senpais doing shoving around a underclassman?" I asked as I pushed open the door.

"Eh, who the hell are you?" one of the senpais scowled at me.

"Ah, I remember him! He's the vice president of that lame ass student council!" a guy holding a wooden bat pointed out.

"Oh, is that so?" The leader of the group raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean by shoving around? We're not doing anything like that." He played dumb, earning murmurs of agreement from his companions.

"So you're saying he just threw his body against the wall by himself?" I inquired.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about. We're like the best of friends, right?" he claimed and glanced down at the magenta haired boy.

"E-eh?" he looked up at him confused.

"Isn't that right?" the senpai said through his gritted teeth and glared at him.

"Y-Yeah!" he shrunk back in fear.

_You're just intimidating him…_ I snorted at how he'd expect me to believe such a blatant lie. "If you don't stop messing around, then I'll have to…" I clenched my fist, getting ready for a fight.

"Whoa there." The senpai raised his arms as if to stop my aggression. "I recommend you didn't do that. The student council vice president picking a fight with senpais from the third year… is that any way you should behave?" he asked with a growing smirk on his face.

_Damn it…_ I cursed under my breath. He was right; since I was part of the student council now, I couldn't go around getting into fights anymore. It'll affect the image of the student council and end up affecting Rin as well. I couldn't let my own selfishness influence a negative image on the student council.

Once he saw my reaction he smirked. "Good boy," he snickered and pushed his way past me, purposely bumping his shoulder against mine in provocation. I stood there with my teeth clenched as the rest of the senpais followed after him.

…

"So? Why is the captain of the baseball club here?" Meiko asked, with a bemused expression on her face.

"It's Ted, Kasano Ted." He clarified.

"Yeah, don't care." Meiko retorted.

We were now back in the student council office and Ted had followed us here.

"I'm here to request for more funds for the baseball club." Ted told us. It was sort of hard to take him seriously with his ruffled clothes and slight nosebleed he was currently having. _Those senpais really messed him up._

"Here." Teto handed him a tissue. I was surprised by how courteous she was behaving; I guess she was trying to show some hospitality since Rin wasn't here at the moment.  
Rin took it upon herself to get to know each and every of the clubs, so she went out to visit all of them. It would probably take her the entire day just to visit all of the clubs, but despite that, Rin said that she was going to visit the social circles as well. Social circles are basically a smaller version of clubs, but since they were lacking in members they weren't able to become an official club. The difference between official clubs and social circles was the fact that clubs got funded by the school while social circles did not. We insisted that she didn't have to go as far as to visit the social circles, since there was a hefty amount of those as well; making it so that it would take her several days just to visit all of them. To make something clear, school was already over at this point, so Rin was choosing to do that instead of helping out with student council work. Not like there was much right now in the first place.

"You were rather persistent during the last meeting, but everything has already been settled." Meiko told him sternly.

"Why are you still insisting?" Teto asked.

"I know that we don't deserve it but…" he bit his lip in frustration. "You guys saw what happened, right?" Ted turned his gaze towards me and Kaito. "Those senpais have been like that ever since they found out our budget got cut. They've been using the first and second years as a scapegoat for their anger, so they use the budget cut as a reason to bully them. A lot of the first years even ended up quitting the club because of them!"

"Hmph." It seemed Meiko had heard enough since she stood up and grabbed Ted by the back of his collar, candidly tossing him out of the room.

"H-huh?" Ted looked at her in bewilderment.

"So what? We're not going to give your club more funding just to solve some internal problem between your club members." Meiko told him.

"B-But if this keeps up the entire first years are going to quit, and our club might end up disbanding by next year!" he pleaded in a distressed tone.

_How ironic._ _He was so persistent in getting rid of the astronomy club before, but now that his club was endanger of being disbanded as well, he became desperate._

"It's not my problem. If you're the captain of the baseball team, then take authority and handle the situation yourself," Meiko advised and shut the door on him.

"Meiko-senpai is pretty hardcore…" Piko commented.

"A bit rude of a way to refuse someone," I stated.

"But I can see where she's coming from though," Kaito said. "Giving them more money won't solve their problem. If their lucky it'll keep the senpais at bay for a while, but it won't keep them back for long."

Meiko returned back to her seat. "It's their own fault for letting themselves get bullied like that. Some captain he is." she snorted in discontent.

"You think he'll be able to handle the problem by himself?" I asked Meiko, since she was talking to Ted as if he would be able to.

"Nope," she replied bluntly with a shrug. "He'd probably just get beat up again," she guessed, not really caring about the outcome.

"So we aren't going to do anything about the senpais of the baseball team?" I asked her in confirmation. The reason why I was asking was because I was still feeling irritated by those senpais taunting me earlier, so I wanted to do something about them.

"I'm not sure if you have a brain in there, but we're part of the student council now. We can't beat up a bunch of senpais just because they were bullying a couple of underclassmen," Meiko told me, poking fun at me as she did.

I felt a vein pop on my forehead. "At least I can use mine better than you do yours." I retorted.

"Oh really?" She raised an eyebrow at me. "How'd you do on your midterms again?"

An arrow right through my chest. "I-I chose to get a low score! If I really wanted to, then I could easily get a better score than even Kaito!" I claimed.

"Putting Len's pretentious bullshit aside," Kaito spoke up, sending another arrow through my chest. "We should perhaps do something about this problem. It'll only be a matter of time before Rin visits the baseball team and finds out about the bullying herself."

_Now that he mentions it, if Rin finds out about this she'll most likely get upset and take care of the senpais herself; regardless of her student council position._ I was probably exaggerating things, but that was the outcome I feared the most. She wouldn't be risking just the student council's reputation, but her own as well.

"You've got a point. We can't let her get sidetracked so much when the final exam is next week, and since the school trip was shortly after the exams as well," Meiko mentioned.

"But Meiko-senpai, I don't think the senpais in the baseball team are going to listen to reason." Piko pointed out.

_That's true… if delinquents like them actually started behaving after being scolded once then delinquents would never have existed in the first place._

"We'll make them listen." Meiko declared firmly.

"What, are you planning to sit them down and demand for them to stop picking on the first and second years?" I inquired. "You do realize how unlikely that is to work, right? Those senpais are the type of people who won't listen unless forced to," I told her. I knew this out of personal experience when dealing with other delinquents.

"Have you already forgotten, or do you really have nothing in that head of yours? We're part of the student council, we can't do anything reckless so that's all we resort to," she retorted.

"Who said the student council was going to be involved?" I smirked, as a great idea formed in my head. "We just need to ask that stalker/mangaka to help us a bit."

"It's observer; and that depends on what the request is," said mangaka appeared out of nowhere beside me.

"W-Whoa!" I jumped back in surprise. "When'd you get here?"

"I've been here the entire time. Makes sense that you didn't notice me since I usually hide my presence when observing," SeeU explained.

I turned to glance at Kaito but he just shrugged at me, also bewildered by the cosplayer's sudden appearance.

It seemed Meiko had caught onto what my idea was once she saw SeeU, and clicked her tongue. "Not the best of ideas, but it can work," she said. There was a slight glint in her eyes as if she was looking forward to this.

"Alright then. No matter what, we can't be found out!" Since Meiko wasn't against my idea, guessing she knew what it was in the first place, then there was no reason not to now. "Stalker, I have a request…"

…

"You sure have a lot of guts coming to practice after the shit you pulled." One of the miscreant senpais kicked Ted against the back wall of the school building. Prior to this, Ted was giving the bad news to the other baseball team members that he wasn't able to get more funding for the club, but as he was doing so the senpais suddenly came over and dragged him off. The other members helplessly watched their captain get pulled away, too afraid to try and stop them.

"We're going to make you pay back every last cent you lost us, Kasano~" the senpai with long hair said in a whimsical but yet menacing tone.

"E-Eh?" Ted couldn't comprehend what he meant by that at first.

Before the senpais could gang up on Ted, a single loud voice got their attention.

"Excuse me! Are you the captain of the baseball team?" I asked in a louder than usual tone, adjusting the glasses I was wearing as I did.

"We're here to join the team." Meiko declared, speaking in a loud and intimidating voice.

Meiko and I were standing a few meters away from the upperclassmen, who were closing in on the magenta haired boy, with a smug look on our faces. We didn't have to worry about ruining the student council's reputation thanks to my ingenious idea; my idea was to disguise ourselves and then confront the senpais. I had gotten rid of my small ponytail and combed my hair to the side, trying to give myself a neat vibe. I wasn't wearing our school uniform anymore, but instead was wearing gray jeans and a white-collar shirt with a black jersey over it. To finish it off, I was wearing thick rimmed black glasses to make myself appear intellectual. On the other hand, Meiko had gelled her hair into a spiky hairstyle, making her already short hair appear even shorter, and was wearing our school's male uniform with the collars popped up, giving her a more delinquent like vibe. Normally we wouldn't be able to obtain these clothes in the short amount of time we had, but thanks to SeeU, we were able to acquire it rather quickly.

"How ironic; out of all the people in the world there's no one more suited to be wearing glasses than you, which is to say, no one would ever suspect someone like Kagamine Len to be wearing them." Meiko muttered, so only I could hear it.

The edge of my lips twitched in irritation, but I forced myself to stay calm. "You've got a lot of nerves saying that." I said between my gritted teeth. "You're the one person that male uniform is actually appropriate for, that is to say, I'm worried that they might recognize you since you're so tomboyish already in the first place." I retorted back.

"What was that, meathead?" Meiko glared at me as she hissed.

"You heard me; I said you're so tomboyish that your disguise should just be some pretty dress, and then no one will ever recognize you!" I met her glare and pushed up my glasses since they were sliding down.

"You want to fight?" she sneered at me. "I've been aching to settle our score for a while now."

"Why not?! I was thinking the exact same thing!" I agreed with her for once.

As Meiko and I started getting aggressive towards each other, the senpais grew more and more agitated. They were annoyed by the fact that some random people had come out of nowhere and interrupted them, but more to that they were now ignoring them completely.

"Who the hell are they?" the senpai with long hair turned to ask his companions but they shook their heads, motioning that they didn't know either. "We'll deal with Kasano later; get rid of these two hindrances first," he ordered.

"You want to take this outside?!" I shouted at Meiko.

"We're already outside you retard!" Meiko pointed out. At this point we were shouting at each other, not caring if they could hear us or not.

"These bastards…" the senpai started fuming, infuriated that we were still ignoring him. "Teach these bugs a lesson!"

"Our pleasure." Two people from his group came forward; one of them was holding a wooden bat. "We'll teach you to ignore your seniors!" They charged at us, the one with the bat rushing towards me.

"Don't disturb us!" Meiko and I shouted simultaneously. I pivoted my body, smashing the heel of my shoe into the delinquent's gut, while Meiko twisted her body and bashed her fist square into the other miscreant's face. They were sent barreling back to where they had initially started rushing towards us.

"Tch, we'll have to settle this later." Meiko said in discontent.

"Clear up these trash first," I agreed.

"They're just two people, get rid of them!" the senpai with long hair commanded.

This time they all rushed towards us at the same time, rather than coming at us one at a time. Meiko dived straight into them; kicking down the first person she came in contact with and clocked another in the jaw. The senpais backed away from her, startled by her unexpected brute strength, but she didn't falter and continued to knock them down one by one. She grabbed the collar of one of the senpais, who she had knocked down, and pulled him up.

"And you say you're part of the baseball team; where's your spirit?!" she yelled at him.

"Eeeek!" the delinquent cowered in fear.

"That's not a proper reply!" she shouted at him, and hurled his body towards the miscreants that were trying to close in on her.

While Meiko was wreaking havoc upon the upperclassmen, some of them were able to get around Meiko's fury and made their way towards me, seeing that I appeared like an honor student who had never gotten into a fight before, they decided to get a jump on the weakest link first.

"Heh, I can't let her take all the fun." I grinned at the oncoming people and pushed up my glasses.

"We'll take care of you first, then deal with that girl," one of the senpais declared with a metal bat in his hand. Normal people would have been cowering in fear by what he was holding, but I was confident in my skills to handle it.

"Allow me to school you on how to fight!" I yelled out and ran straight towards the senpai with the bat. Pressing down onto the ground with the sole of my feet, I jumped up at the last second and slammed my knee against his face. Once I dropped back down one of them tried to throw a punch at my head, but I quickly sidestepped it and smashed my elbow against his ribcage.

"Kuah!" he coughed in pain and fell down onto the ground, grasping at his sides.

My hair had blown out of position because of my sudden movement, so I quickly combed it back in place with my fingers. "Do you know how hard it was to get my hair like this?" I complained to no one in particular. While I was at it, I quickly adjusted my glasses since they had dropped down to the edge of my nose. I was taking my honor student role seriously.

"W-What's going on here?" the senpai with long hair was standing frozen in place, watching his companions get beat down continuously.

"Phew, I haven't had this much fun in a long time." I said in satisfaction after having knocked out the last delinquent.

"Tch, we tied." Meiko clicked her tongue in annoyance. Despite my late start, I was still able to take out the same amount of people as Meiko.

"H-Huh?" the senpai, who was frozen in place, had snapped out of his daze and started darting his head around. "I-I'm the last one left!" he suddenly realized.

Seeing that he was the only one remaining, I casually strolled my way towards him.

"Heeeiik!" the long-haired senpai tried to back away from me but his legs wouldn't obey him, causing him to stumble and fall onto the ground.

Once I got up close, I crouched down beside him. "Please correct your behavior towards the baseball team." I requested of him. "If you don't… then we'll really join the team." I told him and gestured towards Meiko, who was smirking at him, as I did.

"H-Haaaaiiik!" he let out a sound of agreement and terror at the same time.

"Then what are you still doing here? Scram." I glared at him.

"Yes!" he scrambled to his feet and ran off, not even turning back to help his comrades.

I stood upright and watched the previously arrogant senpai run away. "I told you this would work." I turned to look at Meiko.

"Oh please, if it weren't for me you'd be lying here beaten to a pulp." Meiko said.

"Hah! I could have easily taken care of all of them by myself!" I told her confidently.

"Pretentious bullshit again." Meiko brought up what Kaito had said earlier.

As Meiko and I started bickering again, we forgot that someone was still here with us.

"Uhmm… why'd you guys come here? I thought you said the student council wasn't going to get involved," Ted spoke up, making his presence known to us.

"Eh?" I looked at him startled. "W-What are you talking about? We're just your average, normal, common, standard, typical student. We have no connection with the student council whatsoever." I tried to convince him, but couldn't look him in the eye as I did.

"But aren't you Kag-"

"Oh would you look at the time?" I glanced down at my imaginary wristwatch. "Well, we have something to do now so… Bye!" I started forcefully shoving Meiko from behind, ushering her away; leaving behind a rather confused looking Ted. Once I was certain that we were out of earshot I let out a sigh. "Phew, that was close, he almost found out who we were."

Meiko rolled her eyes at me and muttered, "Idiot."

…

"Where were you two?" Rin asked as Meiko and I returned to the student council office. "Ah! You guys were doing something fun without me!" Rin accused us after noticing our current apparel.

"We were just taking care of some business." Meiko said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, it was nothing serious." I reassured her. "Our clothes just got soaked during the process, so SeeU provided us with these." I gestured at our clothes. I didn't want to worry Rin so I made up an excuse on the spot.

"Glad I could be of assistance," the mangaka said from beside Rin. I didn't even question where she had come from this time.

"Hm…" Rin leaned towards me and surveyed my facial expression, making my face heat up a bit so I tried to back off. After what felt like an eternity, Rin finally backed off. "Well, I guess it doesn't really matter where you've been, as long as you're here now." She stated. _That means she believed what I said, right?_ I let out a mental sigh of relief.

"How come you're here though? I thought you said you were going to be visiting all of the clubs." Meiko asked.

"Club activities are going to be over soon, so I figured we should all go home together," Rin suggested.

I glanced at the clock hanging on the wall, and just like Rin had said, it was almost 6 o'clock. Once school was over, it was around this time of day that club activities would usually wrap up. Even though the student council wasn't necessarily a club, we would also go home at this time as well.

"Did you already see all the clubs?" Kaito asked.

"I wanted to go with Rin…" Teto muttered, disheartened that she wasn't able to accompany Rin earlier.

"Nope, I only had a look at the social circles." Rin shook her head in reply to Kaito's question. So we had no reason to worry about her visiting the baseball team today. However, that didn't mean that she wouldn't visit it on a future date, so it was a good thing that we had dealt with the problem already.

"Well, if we're going to wrap things up here, then I'll be going first." Meiko spoke up as she grabbed her bag off a chair.

"But I was hoping we could all go home together!" Rin said.

"Sorry, I have cram school after this, so I'll have to pass today." Meiko informed her. Feels like all the smart people go to cram school. "SeeU, I'll return this uniform to you later; it got rather dirty after today's ordeal so I'll wash it up myself before returning it to you." With that said, Meiko left first.

"Ah! Sorry Rin, I go to the same cram school as Meiko so I'll be going as well," Kaito said in a hurry and grabbed his bag, quickly following after Meiko. "Wait up!" I could hear him call out to Meiko from outside the room.

"I wanted to go home with everyone…" Rin mumbled in discouragement.

"I'm still here, aren't I?" I tried to comfort her because I couldn't bear seeing the normally cheerful girl be depressed. "I mean, we're still here." I glanced at the 3 people who were also in the room.

"Got a problem with that?" Teto glared at me.

"Nope, none at all." I replied.

"I'll just be observing, so don't mind me." SeeU told us.

"Maybe this time I'll be able to walk home with Aniki without having him disappear on me along the way!" Piko said hopefully.

I averted my gaze from him, pretending to have no clue what he was talking about. "I have no recollection of that whatsoever." I played dumb. Piko would always try to accompany me on my way home after school, claiming that he lived in the general direction of my house. At first I was reluctant to have him following me around even outside of school, but gave up trying to convince him otherwise. However, as we walked I'd always find a way to slip away from him before we got near my house. The reason behind that was because I still had the tendency to go around town in search for a decent dojo and/or gym, so I didn't want Piko around when I did find one. If I joined either one of the two, then it was obvious that he'd want to sign up as well. I had enough trouble trying to deal with him at school, and I didn't want to have to handle him outside of school as well. "Anyways, we should probably get going as well." I urged them and grabbed my bag, my school uniform already packed inside of it.

"Alright." Rin nodded, having gotten over her disappointment now. "But next time we're all going to do something fun together after school!" she declared.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean by 'something fun'?" I asked.

"You know, things kids usually do after school like: going to an arcade, or a karaoke room, or enjoy their youth by going to the beach and shouting out into the ocean." She gave us some examples.

_What's up with that last one?_ I sweatdropped. "You aren't planning to do this anytime soon, right?" I inquired.

"Why not?" Rin gave me a puzzled look.

"The finals are next week." I reminded her.

"…" Rin suddenly had a blank expression on her face. "What are we still doing here?!" Rin suddenly exclaimed in a panic. "I should be studying right now!"

I let out a sigh as I watched Rin scurry around the room to pack up her things. "Ha… I thought so." Teto, Piko, and SeeU already had their bags over their shoulders.

"Come on, let's go!" Rin called out to us as she rushed out the door.

"Don't just leave us behind!" I shouted after her and followed her out.

I had no plans to stroll around town today since my body already felt satisfied after dealing with those senpais. After that ordeal, all I wanted to do now was relax in the comfort of my own home.

Meiko and I did threaten the senpais to stop their violent act, but it wasn't certain whether they would listen to us or not. The only thing I could do was hope.

Little did we know… the senpais would actually turn in their resignation forms to Ted the following day. So in the end, thanks to our effort, it would entirely remove the threat to the regular members of the baseball team.

**CHAPTER END – Well, I feel like this chapter didn't have much of a major role in the story, but it was a fun write. On a side note, Kaito mentioned going to eat ice cream with Len later, but he had to put that plan on hold since the whole baseball team incident happened. Hope that explained a slight unexplained part of the story. Ohright, I'm sorry about the lack of Rin in this chapter. She didn't appear much in this chapter to allow Meiko and Len take care of the problem.**

**I did mention this in the beginning of the chapter, but I'll be updating at a slower pace now. My midterms are next week so I need to focus on my studies for a while now. Sorry for the inconvenience but I can't do much about it. **

**I'm not sure if the people who were originally reading my story from the beginning are still reading this now, but I'm hoping that my story will be able to attract more readers. Oh, why not drop me a review if you were one of the few people who has been reading from the get go? :D That could be motivational for me.**

**Proofreaders, I still need them, help me out~**

**Review the reviews**

**PandaPuppet** – He's a big boy now! Metaphorically speaking, since he's still a shota.. *cough* He doesn't appear as much of a shota here though since no one teases him with that… for now.

**I3Len** – Going all the way to college is going to make this story incredibly long, so I hope you can deal with slowly progressing long stories~ OuO;; Some people might abandon the story by then, but other people will also start reading, so I guess I'll still have the motivation.

**kimchi-tan** – Yup, the whole relationship between the characters was something I wanted to develop slowly. When I read other fanfics, people really hasten the relationship rather quickly, so I wanted to progress it so there is actually a good reason for them to get together. They need some history between each other!

**Troubled Windchimes **– Pm was already sent~ Including that long conversation we had… 8D

**44Anifreak44** – Alright, another vote for the college admission. It's going to progress rather slowly, but I hope you can deal with it!

**Adorable Reader** – So you're saying it's 'AWESOME' if a guy does something embarrassing :D And yeah, you already mentioned that in the previous review. Glad you're still enjoying my story, it's good to know that one of the people who's been reading since the earlier chapters are still reading now! Oh and you don't have to be uncomfortable saying that kind of words to me. I'm already deep into this so those kinds of comments don't bother me one bit. And the fact that I'm probably a literal 'shota' in real life so I've been called those words quite often… Meh, nothing to be ashamed of.

**Guest** – For a moment there I read that as 'rinxlen thehorror' don't know why my brain derped there.

**AwesomeOrange98** – Nah, it's just mostly writer's block and the fact that midterms are next week. Study and writing, hard to keep track of them both. I hope I get over writer's block as well. Don't worry about writing reviews that have nothing to do with the story; I'm gladder that some people are leaving a review at all.

**Jessi-chan9867** – Chuuninbyou isn't a sickness to regard a doctor :O You'd probably be sent to a mental hospital at best. Len and Meiko are always going to be arguing, it's in their blood :v Yup, I felt like I haven't added any LenxRin fluff in awhile so I made sure to add some in that chapter. Len may have realized his feelings, but he doesn't want to inconvenience others with his feelings. He doesn't know what Rin thinks of him either, so he doesn't want to risk it.

**xKireyy** **–** Okay I guess it's decided now. Most people want me to write till college admission so I'll do so. Rin and Len getting together will of course happen before the college exams… or maybe after? Who knows?~

**Jello-is-awesome-123** – Oh, the only novels I read are visual novels, and isn't manhua more of a Korean term? Well, I'm not sure what it's called in Taiwanese… Get her to read the story as well :o… well if she's interested in this type of fanfic that is. Since January… that's like 2 months before I started this story OwO; Anyways, good luck with your own writer's block, while I deal with my own :D

Proofreaders – Jello-is-awesome-123


	16. School Trip: Sightseeing

**An update after an incredibly long period of time, but I won't bother you guys with a reason why it took so long, here, but rather, I'll have an explanation in the A/N at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer – This is a non-profit fanfiction story. A majority of the characters used in this either belong to Crypton Future Media, Supercell or any other respective owners of their fan made Vocaloid characters. The name 'Vocaloid' belongs to the creator of the program, Yamaha. I claim no ownership of any characters used in this story. Some plots in the story were based off of a manga called Yankee-kun to Megane-chan, also known as Flunk Punk Rumble. Please support the official release!**

* * *

**Delinquent Life**

**Chapter Sixteen – School Trip: Sightseeing**

**Len POV**

The final exams of the first semester were finally over and everyone was gathered in the student council room. Today was one of those blank days where we had no work assigned to us. The school trip was tomorrow but we had already finished preparations for it, so we had nothing to do now.

"Okay, chemistry this time!" Meiko told Kaito in a rather desperate tone.

"You sure you want to continue?" Kaito asked with an uneasy expression on his face.

"Just hurry up!" she snapped at him.

"If you say so…" Kaito reluctantly lifted up a sheet of paper, as did Meiko.

**Kaito's score: 100**

**Meiko's score: 97**

Since the finals were over, the answer sheets were distributed to allow the students to check their own scores, so Meiko took this opportunity to compare her score with Kaito's. So far they were at 4 to 0, Kaito obviously the one being in the lead. Kaito had easily aced all of his tests while Meiko, on the other hand, would get one or two wrong.

"Damn it!" Meiko cursed as she slammed her paper down onto the table.

"Why do you even try? You'll never beat that idiotically smart guy." I told her.

"Kaito really is smart, isn't he…?" Rin muttered beside me.

"And why do you guys look so carefree? How'd you two do on the test?" Meiko directed her question towards me and Rin.

I shrugged and showed her my test sheet, Rin followed suit and showed hers as well.

**My score: 16**

**Rin's score: 7**

"I'll do better next time…" Rin muttered miserably, while sulking in a corner.

"Don't worry about your score, Rin! You'll be incredible to me no matter what!" Teto informed her.

"Don't feel bad, Aniki!" Piko tried to reassure me as well. "I'm sure you'll do better in the next test!"

_Who said I was feeling bad?_ I wasn't in danger of being expelled anymore, so I had no reason to care. "So how'd you do on your test?" I asked Piko.

"A solid 19 on every subject!" Piko declared proudly.

"Wait… isn't that exactly one point below a passing grade?" I asked, surprised by the fact that he was able to continuously fail all of his tests by just one point. _I didn't think he was that bad at studying… and it doesn't feel like a coincidence either._

"I wanted to be like Aniki, so I purposely failed all my exams." Piko explained.

"Why would you…?" I was speechless. I knew he was trying to be like me but I didn't expect him to go as far as to fail his tests. _Wait, doesn't that mean he's actually smart enough to purposely avoid all the right answers?_ Up till now, after having watched his behavior for a while, you'd never expect him to be smarter than your average student.

"Why do I even try…?" Kaito grumbled as he rubbed his temples in frustration. The reason why he was so discouraged was because we had another study session before the exam and Piko was taking part in it this time, but the result was as so.

"Anyways, since we have no work today, I'm going to head home early." I announced and slung my bag over my shoulder.

"Ah, Len!" Rin called out to me before I could leave. "Don't forget about the school trip tomorrow! Make sure you get up early!" she instructed me.

"Yeah yeah," I replied and left the room.

"Aniki, wait for me!" Piko called after me.

I would normally go home with everyone else, but today I wanted some time to myself. The school trip was tomorrow, so I wanted to get as much time to myself as I could beforehand. I've gone to a school trip once before and that was last year, however, everyone already feared me at that point so I was by myself throughout the trip. It wasn't that exhausting then, but I'm certain that this trip was going to have a toll on my stamina.

I had a long 3 days ahead of me.

…

Today was the day of the school trip and as Rin had instructed, I set my alarm clock an hour earlier than usual. I'm not sure whether if I was anxious or actually looking forward to the trip, but either way I had awoken 10 minutes before my alarm. However, once my eyes opened, I was faced with an unexpected situation.

"Good morning, Aniki!" Piko exclaimed, his loud voice causing me to flinch.

"Wah…?" I tried to fix my gaze on him, still feeling drowsy.

"Morning, Len." I heard Rin's voice beside him.

After rubbing the sluggishness away from my eyes, I realized something was strange with the current situation. I glanced around quickly and noticed Rin, Piko, and Kaito gazing down at me from my bedside. Regardless, once I realized who it was I sighed; it wasn't as much of a shock as it was last time. It was probably because they did this once already so I was expecting them to do it again.

"Why'd I somehow know you guys were going to be here again…?" I groaned as I threw the covers off of myself.

"Well, Rin insisted that we should come pick you up," Kaito replied.

"I'm not happy about this either." Meiko said from behind Kaito, as she tried to stifle a yawn.

"Let me guess. My sister let you guys in?" I asked.

"Yup," Kaito confirmed with a nod.

"I was worried that you'd try to skip the school trip, so we came to get you," Rin told me.

"I already told you yesterday that I was going, didn't I?" I mentioned. "What makes you think that I'd try and skip?"

"The field trip," Rin reminded me candidly.

"Oh… yeah, right," I averted my gaze as I recalled. "You don't have to worry about that since I'm certainly going… not like I could avoid it in the first place." I muttered the last part barely audibly.

"What was that?" Rin asked, not having caught what I had said.

"Nothing," I replied and started ushering them out of my room. "You guys go wait downstairs. I'll be down in a bit," I told them and shut the door behind them. Once I heard their footsteps go down the stairs, I let my body collapse back onto the bed. I had to wash up and get dressed, but instead, I simply lied on the bed savoring the feeling of peace. It wouldn't be until the end of the trip that I'll be able to relax like this again, so I wanted to enjoy it while I could, and I had already finished packing for the trip last night so I was in no rush. However, my relaxation was short lived.

**BEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEP**

"Aaaah!" I let out a yelp as I sprung back and fell off of the bed. I had completely forgotten about my alarm clock and quickly slammed my hand on top of it, silencing it. "Damn it…" I grunted as I rubbed my backside, trying to soothe the pain from falling back onto it. There was no point in trying to get more rest at this point so I reluctantly trudged my way towards the washroom.

…

"I don't get why we need to wear our uniforms when we're going to end up wearing our own clothes later today anyways." I voiced my complaint.

"It's to help the teachers keep track of all the students during the sightseeing." Rin told me.

"Tch… some teachers we have," I snorted." Can't even keep track of a couple of kids," I said and leaned back into my seat.

"Yeah, cause 12 teachers can keep track of 346 students," Meiko retorted sarcastically.

We were currently on the express train heading towards the general location of our school trip. Along with us were the rest of the 2nd years in the seats behind ours. Each class separated their students into groups of 5 or 6's, but the student council members were excluded from this and was in a group of their own, hence the reason why Meiko was with us. Piko, on the other hand, was a first year so we had to part ways with him at the train station, due to the fact that the first years were going to a different destination for the school trip.

"Don't worry about it too much," Kaito advised me. "You only have to bear with it for today."

"Tch…" I clicked my tongue, but didn't say anything more and decided to drop the subject. I never did like uniforms and the thought of having my own take up space in my bag later on when I could have brought something more useful, annoyed me. It was something minor but it still bothered me.

We still had another 4 hours before we would arrive at our destination so we passed the time lightly chatting about random topics. However, as our time spent in the train grew longer, we ended up doing our own individual thing to pass the time. Kaito, who was sitting across from me on the seat which faced towards my direction, was absentmindedly gazing out the window, while Meiko was reading a small book beside him. After closer observation, I noticed that she was reading a book about tourist attractions in Japan. Finally, on the edge of the seat was Teto with her eyes shut; she wasn't sleeping, but rather, she was peacefully listening to music with her earphones coiling down her neck and to her pocket. On the seat opposite to them was me and Rin sitting side by side; everyone's bags taking up the remaining spot beside Rin. Seeing that there was nothing more to do, I decided to catch up on some well deserved sleep. Unsurprisingly, Rin took it upon herself to keep me awake, nudging me constantly to gain my attention. Despite her efforts, Rin was the one who ended up falling asleep instead, with her head was peacefully resting against my shoulder. Ever since I had realized my feelings for Rin, I've been constantly conscious of her whenever she was nearby. Of course this situation wasn't any different since my blood pressure was going on overdrive, causing my body to stiffen and make my face feel as if it was on fire. Normally, I would have took a moment to enjoy this sensation, however, the deathly glare that was being sent to me from the magenta haired girl prevented me from doing so. Kaito wasn't facing us, but his previous bored expression was now changed into a small smirk. Meiko, on the other hand, continued to pay us no mind and kept on reading her book. This persisted on for a good bit before eventually Rin shifted her position in her sleep, relieving my numb shoulder of its duty as her support beam. As much as I may have wanted for her warmth to have lasted longer, I was willing to give that up to avoid being glared daggers at by a certain magenta haired girl. The rest of the train ride went uneventful, but I felt a bit relieved since I was able to get some shut eye.

…

Once we were off the train we immediately boarded the rental buses which were parked outside the train station. A brief bus ride later we finally arrived at our sightseeing location.

"Why does it feel like this place is the main 'go to' spot in every school trip?" I questioned.

"It's the Temple of the Golden Pavilion, also known as Kinkaku-ji." Kaito notified me.

"It's a tourist hot spot in Kyoto. Mostly every single school trip that comes to this area comes here." Meiko informed me.

We, along with the rest of the second years, were all gathered beside the lake on the opposite side of the temple. The teachers were checking attendance and confirming who the leader of each group was which got me curious.

"By the way, who's the leader of our group?" I inquired as I turned away from the teachers and faced the other student council members.

"You," they all replied in perfect sync and gestured towards me as they did.

"…" It took me a moment to process their surprisingly prompt harmonized answer, wondering if I had misheard them. _Did these guys do something insensible without my consent again?_ "Wait, did you guys just say that I was the leader?" I asked in confirmation.

"Yup," Rin replied with a nod.

"W-why me?!" I asked in utter bafflement. "I would have expected Rin to have taken this position."

"I'm already the student body president, so I wanted to give one of you guys the opportunity of having a leading role for once." Rin explained.

_What kind of reasoning is that…?_ I shook the thought away and turned towards Meiko. "Then how come you didn't jump on this opportunity? You're always going on about being the best and supporting the president." I pointed out.

"Didn't feel like it." she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Wha-"

"Seems like everyone is here." Megpoid-sensei came over to our group and cut me off. "So who's the leader of the student council group?" she asked.

I was surprised that the teacher didn't automatically presume that Rin was the leader.

No one answered her question and turned to gaze at me instead, waiting for me to speak up. I let out an inward groan and slowly raised my arm.

"I am," I muttered reluctantly.

"Alright then..." Megpoid-sensei checked something on her clipboard with a pen and gazed back up at us again. "We don't have any jobs for you guys right now, so you guys can spend your time freely like everyone else. You can have your lunch whenever you want during our time here. It's…" she glanced down at her watch. "… almost 1pm right now and we'll be departing at 3, so make sure you get your group back to the parking lot where the buses are, by then." By the end of Megpoid-sensei's instructions she was speaking directly at me since I was supposed to be the leader.

I gave her a nod, notifying her that I understood, and turned to face the group that I was forced to be in charge of. "Okay, since you guys put me in this position, you guys better listen…" I trailed off and blinked several times. The student council members, who were just behind me earlier, were now all missing. "Wha…" I quickly darted my head around to scan the area for any signs of my fellow council members, but couldn't find any of them within the vicinity.

"If you're looking for your friends, then they all wandered off the moment I said you guys could spend your time freely, earlier." Megpoid-sensei told me briefly and walked off towards the other groups.

"Damn it…" I cursed under my breath once I was certain that the teacher was out of earshot. _If I don't get those idiots back on time, then I'm going to be the one that's going to be scolded. There's still 2 hours left so I should have enough time to find them._ With that thought, I quickly made my way through the crowd of students.

**1 hour later**

_Where the hell are they?! _I bit my lower lip in frustration once I returned to where I had initially started my search. I had circled the entire temple grounds 5 times before coming to a halt. However, my companions were still nowhere in sight during my search. I started wondering if they were purposely avoiding me. _If that's the case, then I seriously need to reconsider the people I hang out with… which is meaningless since I don't have any other friends in the first place._ _There was also the possibility that they were playing a prank on me, and if so, there is a good chance that they'll show themselves in due time._ I sat down on a nearby bench.

Oh was I wrong…

**30 minutes later**

Time passed and there was still no sign of my group. The only thing that had come to me during my wait was irritation and anger, maybe a bit of worry but mostly irritation. I'm not certain whether if I was emitting some subconscious aura around myself, but I noticed that people seemed to avoid coming within a certain range of me. _Well, not as if it matters. I have bigger problems. Best case scenario, they appear on time for the departure and we all leave according to schedule. Worst case scenario, we're late and end up delaying our departure, resulting in myself getting scolded by the teacher while receiving annoyed glances by other students._ _Now that I think about it, if they left that early into Megpoid-sensei's instructions then they wouldn't know when the departure time was. _I started feeling anxious as every second spent not searching for my group went to waste.

"Found your group yet?" Megpoid-sensei came up to me and asked.

"What does it look like?" I retorted, referring to the absentness of anyone near me. _I know I shouldn't be behaving so coldly towards a teacher, but the sheer fact that her standing height was practically the same as my sitting height made it appear as if she had no authoritative power whatsoever._

"Have you tried looking outside the temple grounds? Around town maybe?" the teacher suggested.

"What…?" I gave her a perplexed look. "We're allowed to go outside?"

"Of course. We knew it'd be boring for the students to just wander around the temple for 2 hours, so we allowed them to go around town as well, as long as they got back to the buses on time," she explained.

"And you're telling me this now?" I asked in an annoyed tone and stood up.

"You never asked." She shrugged nonchalantly.

… _What a cliché line._ I rolled my eyes and made my way out of the temple grounds in haste.

"There is only 37 minutes left before we depart!" Megpoid-sensei reminded me as I ran off.

…

The moment I set foot outside the temple grounds I immediately got directions from a nearby pedestrian to the nearest ice cream parlor and bakery. Conveniently, the two stores were only a block away from each other so presumably finding two members of my group wasn't going to take too much time. However, Rin and Meiko were a different case. They didn't have any distinctive location where they would usually go to so finding them was going to be difficult.

Putting them aside for now, I decided to retrieve the two easier to find members. The bakery was supposed to be beside a park, which was a minute walk distance from the entrance of Kinkakuji, so I quickly made my way there first. I had expected myself to roam around the park first before coming in contact with Teto, but was surprised to have immediately spotted the magenta colored drills the moment I entered the park.

"Damn birds!" I heard Teto shout as I drew closer. It was practically impossible to miss her with her arms flailing around and the swarm of gray mass around her. Once I got close enough I was able to identify the gray blob as a flock of pigeons crowded around Teto's feet.

"Grrr!" she growled at the birds like a dog.

Normally I would have stood there and enjoyed this amusing situation but I didn't have the time nor did I have the patience to be on standby. "Oi, stop messing around. The buses are supposed to leave soon so we need to be get back before then." I spoke up, trying to get her attention.

She turned to glance at me for a second before returning her focus on the birds. "Does it look like I'm messing around?! These stupid birds won't leave me alone!" Teto exclaimed angrily and swung the baguette she had in her hand at the birds in attempt to scare them off. The pigeons backed off for only a moment before promptly returning to peck at her legs again.

It was as plain as day what the problem was but Teto was too brazen to realize it. I glanced at the time on my phone and groaned. _Hell with it, I don't care if she ends up hating me for this._ I approached Teto and snatched the bread away from her.

"Hey!" Before she could react any further, I quickly tossed the baguette a good distance away, the birds immediately following after it, and went behind her.

"I'll buy you two of those later, so just hurry up and get back to the buses," I said as I ushered her out of the park.

"You better!" she glared at me angrily.

Once we were at the edge of the park I stopped shoving Teto. "You go on back to the buses; I'll go get the others."

"Whatever." Teto waved me off, still sounding agitated, and began walking in the general direction of the parking lot.

"That takes care of one… now three to go," I said to myself and hastily made my way towards the ice cream parlor.

…

As I stepped inside the only ice cream shop within a mile distance of the park, I was met with a refreshing breeze originating from the air conditioner which was positioned in the corner of the store. Compared to running around outside in the blazing summer heat, this place was practically like paradise to me. However, no matter how much I may have wanted to stop and relax, I knew that I couldn't since I had more urgent things to take care of. Spotting Kaito wasn't much of a problem since his bright blue hair stood out near the front counter. He was gazing down through the display case for the ice cream with a serious expression on his face. The workers were giving him nervous glances assumably because he was there for a long period of time and haven't yet decided what type of ice cream to get. Obviously the average person would be creeped out by this, but for me, after having seen it several times before, it just felt like a natural thing that Kaito would do.

"Hey Kaito." I greeted Kaito as I came to his side. "If you aren't able to decide anytime soon then just buy some ice cream at the resort. The buses are supposed to leave soon and we need to get back there before then." I advised him.

"Oh, hey Len." He returned my greeting briefly. "Don't worry about me, I won't be late. I just need to figure out what flavor of ice cream I want. I was able to narrow it down to 3 flavors now," he said to me in a reassuring tone.

"Right… how long have you been here for now?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Well, I came here immediately after everyone separated," he replied, giving me a vague idea.

_So well over an hour now… a bit longer than it usually takes. He must be seriously conflicted on what flavor to get if it's taking him this long, but he should be able to decide soon._ Figuring I should place some trust in Kaito to return on time by himself, I decided to go search for the remaining two rather than wait for him to pick a flavor.

"Wasabi, green tea, or chocolate covered bacon…" Kaito murmured to himself. He was really immersed in his thought so I didn't bother announcing my leave.

"Green tea would be the healthy choice, but the exotic taste of wasabi sounds really appealing to me right now. And then there's the Western taste of chocolate covered bacon…" I shook away the unsettling feeling from that last line and left the parlor.

As soon as I stepped outside of the parlor I broke out into a sprint. On my way to the ice cream shop I made sure to check every alleyway and around each corner to see if I could find the others, but Rin and Meiko were nowhere in sight. Seeing that they weren't around here the only place left to search was the area opposite to the park. If I couldn't find them there then I could only hope that they had already returned to the buses.

I slipped my phone out of my pocket as I kept jogging and checked the time.

**2:38pm**

The small white letters at the top of the screen notified me that I had about 20 minutes before the buses were going to leave. As I slid my phone back into my pocket I started to regret not ever getting any of the other student council member's emails. There never was a need to up to this point. Kaito does have a phone but he would always leave it at home. Piko would constantly ask for my email but I knew that doing so would be the death of me, figuratively speaking that is. I wasn't certain but I had a gut feeling that once I gave him my email I would get a wave of nonstop messages and phone calls from him and that would be too much of a pain to deal with. Meiko… well, we were always too busy being at each other's throat to stop and exchange emails. Teto was sort of the same since it felt like she hated my guts so the whole 'exchanging emails' topic never came up whenever we were together. Heck, I wasn't even sure if she had a phone at all. Finally there was Rin, despite my sudden realization of my feelings for her, trying to get her email was practically pointless since she didn't own a phone in the first place. There was no point in regretting it now, but I decided to suck up my pride later and try and get everyone's emails once we were back on the bus. **(A/N – Japan is known for using emails instead of phone numbers)**

Once I ran past the parking lot I noticed a tomboyish figure approach me from afar. The person wasn't specifically approaching me, but rather she was coincidentally walking in my direction.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" the tomboy who turned out to be Meiko, asked when she noticed me running.

"Hah… I was searching for you…" that was all I was able to say before I took a moment to catch my breath.

"H-huh? I'm not interested in you like that." Meiko stuttered and took a step back. She was obviously assuming something weird. "I know I'm always teasing and mocking you all the time, but I didn't expect it to stir up these kinds of emotions in you. I mean heck, you're fun to mess with but I already have someone I like…" she went into an incomprehensible monologue that I didn't bother listening to.

"and Rin." I finished my sentence while Meiko was still in her monologue.

"I turned down your confession and you automatically go after Rin? Wow you're really desperate," Meiko said insensibly.

"Oh, would you shut up?! The buses are going to leave soon so I was searching for everyone!" I shouted at her.

"Oh…" Meiko said and scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "Well I already knew that." She tried to pretend what she said earlier didn't happen.

"You knew I was searching for everyone?" I asked in a somewhat annoyed tone and gave her a puzzled look.

"Not that you idiot. I meant that I knew we had to leave soon." Meiko corrected me sharply.

"But didn't you leave before the teacher could tell us?" I asked.

"The school trip's schedule was on the handout which was distributed 2 days prior to the trip," she explained. _Now that she mentions it, I did receive something like that… But I would always promptly throw away the ones that didn't require a parental guardian's signature._

"Wait, does that mean everyone already knew when they were supposed to return by?!" I asked in sudden realization. _Did I run around town like a madman for nothing?!_

"I'm pretty sure I was the only one in our group who bothered to even read it," she answered with a shrug.

"Oh." Despite the situation, I felt relieved; at least it meant that all that running I did wasn't in vain. "If you're heading back right now do you mind helping me find Rin?" I might as well get her assistance.

"I think I last saw her near a convenience store," Meiko told me.

"What? You're not going to help me find her?" I questioned.

"I don't feel like it," she stated bluntly. "You're the group leader so find her yourself."

I heaved a sigh and rolled my eyes._ Should have guessed…_ I felt stupid to have expected Meiko of all people to help me. "Then can you at least make sure Kaito gets back on time?" I decided to change my request. "He's at an ice cream shop near the park. If he still hasn't decided on an ice cream by the time you get there then just drag him out."

"Wait, who said I was going to-"

"I'm leaving Kaito in your hands!" I cut her off and sprinted away before she could actually refuse. I didn't have the leniency to stand around and try to convince her since I still had to find Rin, and by the tone of her voice it didn't sound as if she was entirely against the idea of retrieving the ice cream maniac.

I only had one clue on Rin's whereabouts so I immediately began my search for the nearest convenience store. I should have probably asked what convenience store she saw Rin at, since convenience stores were so common in this day and age. It was a problem because I was able to see 3 different convenience stores further down the road just from the position I was in. Who knows how many more there could be at the next crossroad. There was also the fact that I didn't know how long ago it was since Meiko last saw her, so I was almost certain that Rin was already long gone by now. Regardless, all I could do now was find out. I was grateful that the lunch rush was over since there were only a couple of pedestrians out on the streets, as I made my way hastily through them. It should be easy enough to spot Rin's bright blonde hair in contrast with everyone else.

As I made my way around a corner, I heard angered voices from an alleyway further ahead. Pedestrians passing by said alleyway would hesitantly glance at it once before continuing on their way, feigning ignorance of whatever was happening within that narrow space.

_Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_ I thought as I cautiously made my way towards the direction of the voices.

"Oh come on. Don't be like that," a guy who I'd describe as a human Christmas tree said in an intimidating tone. He had earrings, a couple of facial piercings, 3 different necklaces, 2 bracelet on his right arm and 5 on his left, several rings, and to finish it off he had a silver chain hanging off of his belt. Attach some wires to him and he'd probably light up the alley. Who knew what other kinds of accessories he could have had under his clothes, but I wasn't going to go as far as to find out.

"I'm sorry, but I'm in a hurry," a familiar voice insisted. I couldn't see the owner of the voice but I was certain it was Rin.

_Is she some magnet for this kind of trouble?!_

"You bumped into my buddy here pretty hard. I think he might need to go to the hospital," the Christmas tree gestured towards his so called 'buddy' who was smirking beside him. Opposite to what he had said, his friend appeared to be perfectly fine. "I'd ask for compensation, but I feel like a nice guy today. We'll drop all charges if you hang out with us for a while," he told her.

_Tch… there are people like this in Kyoto as well, huh? I guess delinquents are pretty much everywhere._ Once I was convinced that these guys were thugs, I knew I had no reason to hold back. As I began approaching the delinquents, Rin began to speak up.

"Would you please… let me go?!" she shouted and raised her leg; her foot smashed into the supposedly injured buddy's head, sending him comically spiraling in the air and into a pile of garbage.

"You bitch!" the fire hazard shouted and reached out for Rin, completely disregarding how much brute strength she had, despite the fact that she just kicked his friend like a ragdoll. However, I didn't allow him to move any further as I slammed my fist against the bottom of his jaw. The sudden force made him lose balance in his legs and sent him barreling into his companion.

"Len!" Rin shouted my name in surprise as she realized who I was.

"Geez, can you stop getting into these kinds of mess? The buses are going to leaves in 5 minutes so we have to hurry!" I said in an urgent tone and grabbed Rin's hand, not thinking too much about it at the time, and began running.

"L-Len?!" Rin could only let out a yelp as she clumsily tried to match my pace.

…

"You guys are the last ones back." Megpoid-sensei stated as Rin and I reached the buses.

"At least we weren't late," I replied in between huffs.

"Uhm… Len?" Rin spoke up.

"Hm?" I turned to glance at Rin who appeared to not have been exhausted in the least.

"Your hand…" she mumbled meekly.

"?" I lowered my gaze to our hands. "Ah!" I quickly snapped my hand back. "Er… sorry about that. I was in a hurry…" I said awkwardly with my hands behind my back.

"It's fine, it's fine," Rin assured me.

"If you two are done here, then hurry up and get on the bus; unless you two want to stay here and walk all the way to the resort," Megpoid-sensei advised us as she stepped onto the bus.

"Ah, no! That's fine, we're getting on!" I perked up and hurried onto the bus, Rin following suit.

"Oh! You two are pretty late!" Kaito greeted us as Rin and I sat down at our seat.

"We got back on time; we were just talking to Megpoid-sensei for a bit," I told him; not mentioning the whole hand moment that happened earlier. "I'm relieved that you guys made it back on time." I decided to change the subject.

"Aaaah! I was so bored waiting for you guys!" Teto complained. "Rin, where did you go off to? Didn't we leave the temple grounds together?"

"Well, you said something about a bakery and suddenly disappeared. I tried to look for you but I got lost," Rin explained.

_That explains a lot._

"Ah…" Teto had nothing to say in reply, but rather, looked more embarrassed.

"I didn't have the time to savor my ice cream," Kaito stated. "Meiko suddenly appeared and forced me to eat it all."

"If I hadn't done that then you would have been late!" Meiko reasoned, as if she didn't want for him to dislike her for it.

"She has a point. What ice cream did you get anyways?" I asked.

"Wasabi," Kaito remarked.

Everyone gave Kaito either a weird or grossed out glance. The image of Kaito being forced to swallow down a wad of wasabi crossed my mind, but I quickly shook the thought away.

"Wait… did you guys have lunch?" The question suddenly came to mind. Thinking back on it, I wasn't able to eat anything because I was so distracted by my duty to find everyone.

"If you count the bread I ate, then yes, I did." Teto answered candidly.

"Of course, I had lunch before I got ice cream!" Kaito stated rather loudly.

"I spent some time at a café and had lunch there," Meiko said indifferently.

"After I got lost, I got hungry so I had some onigiri balls at a convenience store," Rin said.

"Oh." I inwardly groaned and started regretting ever mentioning lunch. Because of that, I became conscious of my empty stomach, so I began to feel incredibly hungry. "Ugh… I hope we don't have to do some tedious task when we get to the resort," I muttered as I tried to ignore my hunger. I was going to have to keep this up for as long as it takes before we finally get to eat dinner.

"I'm really looking forward to the resort we're going to be staying at. I heard it has 4 stars; much better than that rundown inn we went to last year," Kaito said with excitement.

"Out of curiosity, how long do you think it'll take before we reach the place?" I asked.

"2 hours, or so says the schedule," Meiko said with the pamphlet in hand.

"Guh… wake me up when we get there." I immediately tried to get comfy in my seat and forced myself into a slumber.

If the first day of the school trip was going to be this hectic, then I wasn't looking forward to the rest of the trip.

**CHAPTER END**

**A/N – I was originally planning to make this into a 10k word chapter as an apology for my delay in uploading. However, due to personal reasons I couldn't write much each day and felt as if writing 10k words may require another month or two of my time, but I wanted to upload another chapter as soon as possible and didn't want others to wait for so long. I feel as if there is a lot of nothing going on in this chapter, but the reason for that is because this is a part of the story that I knew I wouldn't enjoy writing. It feels really tedious to me so it's hard to write a whole bunch in one sitting.**

**Okay so, I'll explain why it took so long for me to update. There are two reasons, computer problems and college submissions. The computer problem I had was about 3 days after my previous update message. My computer crashed and went blue screen whenever I started up, making it completely impossible for me to access anything in my computer. In the end, I had to redownload Microsoft, which deletes everything that was in my computer during the process. So I ended up having to rewrite the entire chapter. This didn't discourage me from writing much, but I didn't have a lot of free time. I'm currently in my last year of high school so I need to prepare for college, which process requires for me to find what college I want to submit my admission to, prepare a self introduction with different questions varying on the colleges I submit to, and ready myself for interviews. Keep in mind that writing is a hobby; I only write in my spare time and I'll probably spend most of my time preparing for college. Don't worry, I don't plant to ditch this story anytime soon, I just need to take care of more urgent things first. The whole college submission business should end around late November, so when everything is taken care of then I'll focus on writing my story again. Until then, I hope you guys can be patient with me. I have a whole bunch of story ideas for after the school trip and a lot more characters I'm going to introduce into the story. I know some of you guys don't like when a story has a lot of character, but that's going to sort of be a thing in this. It wouldn't be fun to watch the student council repetitively help out only one student's problems, people would get annoyed by that character then.**

***NOTICE* This is something I wanted to ask the readers who has read my other two stories, 'To Another World' and 'Difference in Worlds'. I wanted to know which story you guys want me to update the most between the two. If you guys choose 'To Another World' then it'll be a remake of the entire story. It's been a years since I wrote that story and it is one of the first stories I've ever written, so the story plainly shows my inexperience in writing. If I'm to work on that again, I want to rework it from the beginning. However, if you guys choose 'Difference in Worlds' then I'll probably just write another chapter for that. Either way, if the chapter I decide to work on gets a good response, then I'll work on that story as well as 'Delinquent Life'.**

**Okay, so that's it for my A/N, I'll see you guys in the next update for this or another story! Make sure you guys leave a response!**

**Review the reviews**

**Adorable Reader – **I'm sorry to have disappointed you, but I'm still incredibly busy with school and stuff! Hope you'll be able to understand this much as well!

**Retorica – **Oh well, I'm sorry to have made you feel down but as you must have read in the A/N I'm really in a chaotic situation where it's hard to write anything. I'm going to try and write something during my one month summer break, but I'll probably put finding colleges higher up on my to-do list. If you're that forgetful then I guess it'll be awhile before you actually read this, but I'd be glad if you actually do come back to read my story!

**Chocomint3 – **I also don't remember what I replied to you with so I'll just purely reply to your reply… Beelzebub was entertaining for me as well, I read the manga for a while but I ended up stopping for some reason… I'll probably start reading it again. Yeah, that was actually the first wedding I've ever gone to, so it was a fun experience. I'm not sure why I implied that… I think I was having a conversation with one of my friends about it prior to writing my A/N. Mhm, I don't want one of my main characters coming off as some attention-whore, so I never make any of them overwhelmingly depressed. Heck, you don't even feel bad for Len's social awkwardness since a lot of people can relate to him.

**Paru Café – **Yup, a couple of the chapters are influenced by Yankee-kun to Megane-chan. I did state that in one of the previous chapters, but I can't recall which. I feel like it was something I said in the 'Review the reviews' section, but who has the time to dig through 100+ reviews… Oh, and I took your word and put it in the disclaimer instead.

**Jello_is_awesome_123/KawaiiJelloUsagi – **Well, you seem to be having it tough as well. I hope you were able to take care of it! Since it has been about 2 months… you should be fine by now! On the topic of genderbending couples, I'm probably okay with all of them. Just some different type of couples that I abhor with a passion. For example, MikuoxRin… Well I guess Len or Rin with anyone else other than each other. Just something about that that I dislike… I also have a friend who is really good at drawing, she even tried to draw a webcomic, but her laziness sort of kept her from doing so. She did have the capability to have made a successful webcomic though, so I'm a bit disappointed that she quit half way through.

**iHasRainbows – **I do hope that you're still interested in reading my story. But I am, as you said, trying my best! Lots of personal things I need to take care of before I'll be able to really just focus on writing my story and start releasing a chapter every week like before.

**Paru Café** – Thanks for the compliment on the story, and I did credit Flunk Punk Rumble! Thanks for the advice! Well, Meiko IS part of the student council now so of course she'll be developed more! :P

**PROOFREADERS: Mugi-pyon** and **Troubled Windchimes**


End file.
